Encrucijadas del Destino (Rivaille x Eren)
by eleonorargdav
Summary: Para los amantes de Shingeki no Kyojin, esta es una historia mas de Rivaille y Eren, en la que Shingeki no Kyojin, es la proxima serie de estreno en Japon, y en la cual ambos son parte del reparto de actores de la serie. Romance, Drama y Humor son parte de los escenarios en los que se desarrollara la historia
1. Chapter 1

Hola, edite el capítulo, para componer errores ortográficos, no lo había hecho antes porque no sabía como hacerlo, creo que ahora se mira más decente, si quedan errores me disculpo, seguro se me pasó jejejeje, en fin aprovecho para explicar que los pies de pagina que aparecen al final son para dar una breve reseña de cada uno de los personajes, así de paso se dan una imagen de la personalidad que cada uno tiene :D la idea es darle un toque de realismo xD, no se si funciona, a los que lo visitan por primera vez, si no les gusta el primer cap, denle chance y continuen leyendo, y desde ya anuncio que me tocará cambiar proximamente a rango M, y habrá Lemon adelante, muy adelante :D... Saludos

**Prefacio**

_Eren jamás había creído que el destino existiese, siempre dijo que el destino uno mismo lo forjaba, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que aquel hombre de mirada gélida, pudiera llegar a significar tanto en su vida, al punto que su vida dependiera de él._

_¿Qué pasa cuando tienes todo y eres feliz y de repente tu mundo entero se derrumba?, ¿cuándo te das cuenta que hay cosas que simplemente no puedes evitar?... y por otro lado ¿será posible que en momentos así, un corazón muerto pueda volver a latir?_

**Capítulo I: Encuentro**

Todos dirigieron sus miradas; miradas llenas de expectativas, cuando vieron abrirse las puertas del salón donde se encontraban esperando; por fin sabrían la identidad del actor principal de la serie de "SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN", ¿Quién sería el afortunado?, ¿algún actor famoso?, ¿más famoso que los presentes?, eran parte de las preguntas que algunos se hacían. Tres meses habían pasado desde que se había acabado de seleccionar a los integrantes del elenco de la serie, sin embargo no se había revelado la identidad del personaje principal, "era una sorpresa".

Su rostro era semejante al de un ángel, grandes ojos de color verde intenso, de tez morena, cabello castaño algo despeinado, labios delgados, su nariz fina y respingada, un verdadero espectáculo a la vista humana, de estatura alta de unos 1.75 metros, esbelto y lo más sorprendente era lo joven que era, un adolescente al que se le miraban rasgos infantiles de niño aun.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Eren Jeager, tengo 17 años de edad, mucho gusto en conocerles, es un honor poder trabajar con vosotros.

En su voz resaltaba su entusiasmo, en verdad podía verse a simple vista la alegría que lo embargaba, tenía dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-He... – iba agregar algo cuando de repente fue interrumpido-

- ¿Y este mocoso desconocido fue el que obtuvo el papel principal?

Aquella pregunta con tono hostil, provenía del más pequeño de aquellas personas que se encontraban reunidas, no era difícil saber de quién se trataba, era Rivaille, una personalidad famosa en todo Japón, no solo por su carrera como actor, sino como empresario, tenía su propio imperio dedicado a la fabricación de vehículos.

-Cuál es su problema- Pensó Eren.

-Tan amable como siempre Rivaille- dijo, esta vez una joven de cabello corto negro, alta y en extremo hermosa.- No le hagas caso (mirando rápidamente a Rivaille), su problema es tener que convivir consigo mismo.

-¿Aun no superas que te haya abandonado Mikasa[1]?- resopló Rivaille en tono siniestro con una media sonrisa en el rostro

Mikasa se detuvo en seco y volteo hacia Rivaille, antes de poder abrir la boca para responder, de repente se escuchó un grito proveniente esta vez de una pequeña rubia. - "YA SE QUIEN ERES"

Todos se quedaron mirando a la pequeña rubia, como esperando una explicación por su alboroto. Pero esta se echó a correr y se lanzó hacia Eren colgándosele y abrazándole por el cuello.

-Yo soy Petra[2], y soy tu más grande fan, ¡TE AMO! Eren Jeager- dijo la rubia eufórica.

Todos se quedaron viendo aquella escena ridícula de adolescente enamorada, un poco confundidos. Fue entonces que uno de los productores, se aclaró la voz, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención y dijo.

-Verán Eren Jeager, es un modelo muy famoso en América, y Europa, que hace unos meses se radicó en el país, por cuestiones de trabajo, y fue cuando lo descubrimos y ofrecimos el papel y gratamente acepto.

Eso aclaraba por qué Petra había hecho tanto escándalo. Todos rieron, los mayores eran actores con reconocimiento y sentían como un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta, "orgullo herido", habían sido cambiados por un modelito extranjero, en cambio para los más jóvenes, (_para muchos era la primera vez que tenían la primera oportunidad de actuar_) se sentían emocionados de trabajar con gente tan famosa.

Luego de calmados los ánimos, y roto el hielo, los productores les dieron la bienvenida a todos, y las gracias por haber aceptado formar parte de ese elenco, luego del discurso que diera el productor y director principal _Hajime Isayama_, "dueño de la idea", les dieron las indicaciones de cómo, cuándo y en que escenarios se empezarían a grabar las escenas de la serie, y recibieron instrucciones sobre la primera sesión fotográfica y la forma en que los habían distribuido para dicha sesión ya fuese personal y grupal, para iniciar la propaganda de la serie.

Terminado el discurso y mientras todos chocaban sus copas en señal de brindis en un ambiente ameno, un chico rubio de estatura media saludo a Eren, quien estaba distraído con la pequeña rubia la cual le resultaba muy graciosa.

-Eren, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿porque no me habías contado que serías nuestra estrella principal?

Eren inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, y esbozó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Armin[3]" tanto tiempo sin verte, mi querido amigo…, espera, si estás aquí quiere decir que ¿también actuarás?... dijo sorprendido.

-Sip y justamente me dieron el papel de tu mejor amigo |rió|, lo que es una ironía, porque en verdad eres mi mejor amigo, veo que ya conociste a mi pequeña y bulliciosa primita.

Eren miró a Petra y luego a Armin.

-¿Ustedes son Primos?

-Armin, malvado, porque nunca me dijiste que conocías a mi Eren, y que eras su amigo, malo, malo, malo. Y la pequeña rubia le sacó la lengua a Armin, en señal de disgusto.

-No tenía la menor idea de que querías conocer a Eren, Petra, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?, aunque pensándolo bien, aún de haberlo sabido no te lo hubiera presentado, Dios libre a Eren de tí |rió nuevamente|.

-Pero si tengo mi cuarto lleno de fotos de Eren y sale en mi Facebook, Twiter y estoy unida a todo sus club de Fans, y hasta tengo el mío propio, ¿cómo no vas a saber?

-mmm…. Se quedó pensando Armin, como tratando de recordar lo que Petra mencionaba… -pues no me acuerdo y rió.- Lo siento Petra, no te ponía atención.

Eren también rió, al ver la tonta discusión que había suscitado entre los dos rubios y dijo: -Bueno chicos, tampoco es para tanto, Petra, estoy encantado de conocerte y me halaga que seas mi fan, eres la más bella de todas.

Al escuchar esto Petra, se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento las mejillas le estallarían por tanta sangre acumulada en su rostro.

-y…, agregó Eren.- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Armin, al menos ahora tengo un par de amigos y no estoy tan solo.

En el discurso de bienvenida habían mencionado que durante el rodaje de la serie, todos convivirían juntos, por lo que habían alquilado un condominio entero para todo el Staff de los actores y actrices, y además tendrían que compartir los apartamentos, los que habían obtenido los papeles principales convivirían en parejas, y los que habían obtenidos papeles secundarios compartirían hasta ocho personas los apartamentos, por lo que había muchos que solo actuarían en las primeras escenas y así se iría reduciendo el número de actores, por lo que ese hacinamiento duraría poco.

La elección había sido al azar, así que nadie sabía con quien compartirían apartamento, hasta que llegaran al condominio donde se les entregaría sus llaves y se les diría la distribución.

-Ojala que quedemos juntos Armin- dijo Eren, mientras los trasladaban en recorrido hasta el condominio donde pasarían casi seis meses.

- Espero que sí- respondió el rubio.

.

.

El condominio, se parecía más a un hotel cinco estrellas, estaba ubicado en una zona residencial, había arboles por todos lados, un recorrido de al menos novecientos metros se extendía antes de llegar a la entrada del condominio, era de unos cuatro pisos, dividido en cuatro alas, norte-sur, sur-norte, este-oeste, oeste-este, no era la moderna construcción de vidrio y cemento sin gracia, era como mansión de Hollywood gigantes portones de madera, techo de tejas cuidadosamente sobre-puestas unas encimas de otras en forma de cúpulas, faroles chistosos, de esos antiguos que contenían en el siglo pasado velas, nada más que ahora usaban bombillas, grandes ventanales de vidrio especialmente en el último piso, enormes jardines se extendían desde la entrada y bordeaban al edificio, al entrar, todos se quedaron maravillados con el Lobby, en el centro del techo había un gran candelabro de esos antiguos que se ven en las películas viejas, ¡oh wow!, se escuchó a decir a varios, mientras iban entrando, el techo, no tenía una forma común, tenía forma de cúpula, tal y como se miraba desde afuera, dos enormes escaleras en forma de media luna se extendía hasta el segundo piso, cubiertas de alfombras de tono rojo vino con diseños elegantes en las orillas, los barandales eran de madera de un tono dorado, el piso era cerámica de colores blanco con tonos musgos que formaban diseños interesantes, había una enorme chimenea en uno de los costados, el recibidor de madera tallada, y detrás de él, unos de los empleados del lugar mostrando una amable sonrisa, bien uniformado.

Conforme iban entrando, se iba revisando en una gran lista, y se les iba entregando una llave, e indicándoles que ascensor era el que debían tomar, así que no hubo mucho tiempo de admirar el lobby, en el alboroto de la gente, Eren se separó de Armin y Petra, cuando le dieron su llave, pensó que era mejor dirigirse a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas, luego buscaría a Armin.

Le indicaron que debía tomar el ascensor de la ala este-oeste, por lo que hizo caso y subió hasta el último, ahí se encontraban los apartamentos más lujosos y grandes, claro Eren tendría uno de los mejores, su llave indicaba que era el apartamento número 14.

Al llegar, notó que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que seguro su nuevo compañero o compañera ya habría entrado, ¿Quién podrá ser? Se preguntaba Eren, mientras entraba; el apartamento era enorme, pintado todo en blanco, los muebles eran todos modernos, la pared que daba hacia afuera era toda de cristal, por lo que era muy iluminado el lugar, tenía una sala de estar, que estaba compartida con una enorme cocina, dividido únicamente por la barra del comedor, un mini bar, con toda clase de licores finos, y ¡Wow! que enorme plasma que estaba del otro lado de la sala, casi ocupaba la mitad de la pared, debajo de él, una chimenea, que toque tan clásico, sillones de cuero de color negro, una mesita de cristal, un gran librero en otra de las paredes, Eren se había quedado observando distraído en medio de la sala, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien salió de uno de los cuartos.

-¿Tú?

Eren reaccionó inmediatamente, conocía esa voz, volteo lentamente mientras repetía mentalmente, por favor que no sea él, que no sea él, cualquiera menos él.

-Hay no puede ser….. dijo entre dientes Eren, al ver a la persona con la cual compartiría el apartamento. Era Rivaille..., de todas las personas, tenía que ser justamente él quien le había tocado, maldita suerte pensó Eren.

-Tchr… ya escogí mi habitación, mocoso, así que ni te acerques a ella.

-¿Cuál era su problema?... dijo Eren mentalmente, no lo conocía, no tenía porque tratarlo tan mal, que amargado era ese enano. Sin embargo sabía que si demostraba algún tipo de afectación por su trato, él ganaría, por lo que decidió tratar de ignorarle, agarró la maleta que momentos atrás había depositado en el suelo y comenzó a caminar despacio y preguntó:

-Bueno, entonces dime ¿cuál es la habitación que me toca?, supongo que habrás agarrado la más oscura, digo, seguro te afectará estar expuesto a la luz solar _petit vampire_ (pequeño vampiro).

Rivaille entendió la forma en la que le había llamado Eren y se enojó ante la falta de respeto con la que Eren le hablaba, pero bien merecido se lo tenía por amargado. No contestó a la pregunta, solo se quedó ahí de pie, frío como una piedra.

No era necesario que Rivaille contestara su pregunta, solo se dirigió al lado opuesto de donde él había salido y encontró la otra habitación, era enorme, había una formidable cama en el centro, que tenía un enorme edredón rojo con las orillas en color oro, muchas almohadas y sabanas blancas, una cómoda hecha en madera preciosa de caoba negra, el armario era casi del tamaño del mismo cuarto, lo que encantó a Eren, pues uno de sus mayores pasatiempos era comprar, y el ser modelo le daba muchas ventajas como conseguir descuentos en las tiendas, o que los mismos diseñadores le regalaran los diseños que modelaba, al quedar hechizados ante la belleza innegable de Eren, por lo que tenía mucha ropa y zapatos. Se asomó rápidamente al tocador, era espacioso, había un jacuzzi, que seguramente Eren usaría demasiado, una regadera para esos baños rápidos, un espejo de cuerpo completo, y otro en el techo encima del jacuzzi, para esas noches especiales pensó Eren y se ruborizó de solo de pensarlo.

La maleta que llevaba en la mano, no contenía ropa, contenía algo mucho más valioso que eso, en el llevaba libros, sus favoritos, ya que Eren, a diferencia de los que muchos creían, adoraba leer y soñaba algún día con ser un escritor; talves la apariencia de Eren hacía suponer a las personas, que se trataba de una adolescente más con mucho dinero y con el alma y el cerebro vacío, pero en realidad era alguien con una perspectiva distinta, su carácter variaba mucho, iba de lo niño juguetón e inocente al de un adulto responsable que se hacía cargo de su propia vida y la de la persona que para él era la más importante en el universo entero, a la única persona que él amaba, su madre, sacó una cajita de madera, forrada delicadamente con seda en su interior, la abrió y de adentro saco un relicario de oro que contenía en su interior una foto de su mamá, quien vivía en Italia, el país donde Eren había crecido.

Continúo sacando algunas retrateras con fotos de él, solo, o con su mamá, otras con algunos amigos, entre ellas una en la que salía con Armin vestidos de uniforme de colegial, y se dispuso a repartirlas en su cuarto y en toda el apartamento, no le importaba si eso molestaría al enano mapache cara de murciélago con rabia de Rivaille, se dio cuenta cuando estaba distribuyendo las fotos, que además su nuevo hogar temporal tenía un estudio, con estantes repletos de libros, y mobiliario listo para disfrutar de la lectura de la manera más cómoda. Por último regresó a su cuarto a decorar las paredes, colocó varios posters de sus estrellas favoritas, en especial de su cantante favorito… y uno de Irvin Smith[4], si a como lo acaban de leer de Irvin Smith, el actor favorito de Eren, estaba feliz de poder actuar con él, se sentía decepcionado de no poderse haber acercado a él en la recepción donde les acababan de dar la bienvenida, pero seguro tendría otras oportunidades de hacerlo.

Un timbrazo en la puerta, hizo que Eren se levantara de un salto de la cama donde estaba admirando su nueva decoración, seguro eran sus cosas, salió del cuarto de prisa, hasta detenerse en frente de la puerta y abrir y ahí estaba, muchos hombres cargando muchas maletas, y cajas, eran las cosas de Eren, les indicó entrar y llevar sus cosas directo a su cuarto, lo que una vez terminado, se dispuso a empezar a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas, lleno el closet de ropa de todos los estilos, casuales, formales, extraños en todos los colores que existen y otros que no tienen una definición, al igual eran los zapatos, los había de todos tipos y colores, en eso ocupó todo el resto de su día y al llegar la noche, estaba tan cansado que solo pudo ponerse la pijama, y llegar hasta su cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ring… Ring…. Ring… Eren con pereza abrió un ojo, para ver donde estaba el ingrato despertador que interrumpía su placentero sueño, con pereza estiró el brazo hasta cogerlo de la mesita de noche, rápidamente lo metió debajo de las sabanas y lo apago, luego se volvió hacer una bolita entre las sabanas, para seguir durmiendo…

5 minutos….

10 minutos….

15…

20…

30….

-¡Oye, acaso no piensas levantarte, tenemos que irnos, deja de atrasarnos y levántate ya!

Eren dio un brinco, ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Era Rivaille parado en frente de él con el ceño fruncido del enojo.

-Me quede dormido, l..lo s.. siento, ya bajo, espera un momento.., ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Rivaille, se subió a la cama para acercarse a Eren, se subió encima de él y cuando sus caras estaban tan cerca como sentir la respiración del otro le dijo.- ¿Acaso me lo vas a prohibir? ¿No puedo entrar a tu cuarto mocoso?

Eren se ruborizó todo, ¿que tono seductor era ese?, ¿acaso el mapache ese quería aprovecharse de él?, Eren sentía que la sangre le había cubierto la cara, cuando las orejas le ardían como en ese momento, con la sensación de que iban a estallar, era que estaba demasiado ruborizado.

-No..no… yo…,- Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando sacarse algún mal pensamiento. – ¿Estas intentado enamorarme enano?, de malas porque no me gustan los mapaches, y se zafó rápidamente, empujando a Rivaille a un lado de la cama, tengo que vestirme, así que por favor sal de mi habitación, a menos que quieras que te haga un estriptis.- le dijo esto mientras empezaba a desabotonarse la pijama con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida en los labios.

-No me apetece ver el escuálido cuerpo de un adolescente, gracias.- y Rivaille se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin ver antes el montón de posters que tenia Eren en las paredes del cuarto, el que más le llamó la atención fue el de Irvin.- Tchr…, apúrate no me hagas perder mi tiempo.-

Cuando por fin Rivaille salió del cuarto, Eren tomo una gran bocanada de aire dándole oxígeno a sus pulmones y sentir como la sangre del rostro empezaba a disminuirse, hasta las piernas le temblaban, había estado tan cerca de Rivaille, había podido apreciar esos ojos con un tono zarcos, tan fríos como el hielo que lo habían fulminado, su cabello azabache bien peinado y corto, de facciones finas, la piel tersa y blanca como el marfil, una aliento perfecto olor a vainilla y sus labios...

-Sus labios..., pero qué diablos estoy pensando, ya Eren concéntrate, enano pervertido solo quería incomodarme, pero no se lo voy a permitir…. Se dio una ducha rápida, que le ayudó a quitarse el calor que le había provocado Rivaille al estar tan cerca, se puso una remera de lino que le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, unos pantalones de tela algo informales acompañados de unas botitas negras de cuero de cordones que le cubrían media pierna, se sacudió el cabello y estaba listo para su primer día en el set de grabación, bajo en compañía de Rivaille donde todos les esperaban arriba de los recorridos que los guiaría a donde iniciarían a grabar o al menos eso pensaban.

Cuando Eren subió, una vez más todos le miraron, y Eren tranquilamente caminó hasta Armin quien le había guardado un lugar, se sentó junto a él, y se pusieron en marcha al set de grabación.

Al llegar la emoción se sentía en el aire, cuando iban bajando de los recorridos, se escuchaba a los chicos parlotear y reír mientras echaban camino por un sendero entre los árboles, para su sorpresa no era el set de grabaciones donde estaban.

-Bien… dijo Irvin Smith.- Antes de iniciar el rodaje, que como bien saben, habrán escenas donde estarán colgados por cables, ya que las escenas aéreas son muchas, por lo que es necesario que estén familiarizados con ellos primero, por eso se me ha encomendado la tarea de supervisar su entrenamiento de adaptación, ¿seguro se preguntaran porque me encomendaron esto a mí? Pues supongo que es parte del ingenio del productor el que me familiarice con cada uno de vosotros, ya que mi papel será el de su querido y bello comandante, así que chicos y chicas, por favor no perdamos más el tiempo y pongan sus traseritos en movimiento, a su izquierda están los remolques donde podrán cambiarse y ponerse ropa más cómoda para el entrenamiento, y demás cosas que necesitéis, estos señores que tengo a mis espaldas son las personas que les ayudaran en su entrenamiento.

-¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto?

-Bueno Rivaille, a como acabo de decir, mi trabajo es supervisar que tu lindo trasero se suspenda por los cielos.

-¿No se supone que tú también deberías entrenar?

-Bueno, mientras se encargaban de reunirles a vosotros, yo ya me preparaba y ahora soy igualito a spiderman y ya deja de estar haciendo preguntas tontas, ve a trabajar Rivaille.

Todos se disponían a marcharse a cambiarse y empezar con el "entrenamiento de adaptación".

-¡Eren espera un momento!. Eren se volteó al escuchar su nombre, era Irvin Smith quien lo llamaba.

-Sí, dígame.

-Yo, te entrenare personalmente.

Eren no pudo evitar poner una gran sonrisa en los labios, ¡Oh my good! Irvin Smith, lo iba a entrenar…, - ¿E, e ..,en Serio, me va a entrenar señor?.

-No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo Eren, dime por mi nombre, anda ve a cambiarte, tenemos mucho trabajo.

- Si, gracias Señ…, digo Irvin.

Una vez uniformados en sus trajes para hacer deportes, busos, remeras con las mangas largas, zapatos tenis, cascos de protección, coderas, rodilleras, y un montón de arneses en el cuerpo, estaban listos para iniciar; los dividieron en grupos pequeños de diez personas, cada quien debía esperar su turno y escuchar las instrucciones atentamente, todos menos Eren quien tenía entrenador personal.

-¿Listo Eren?

-Listo Irvin.

-Bien déjame ayudarte a colocarte estos cables, este va por aquí, y este por este otro lado.

En realidad Eren no necesitaba que Irvin lo ayudase, a él le encantaban los deportes extremos, así que sabía cómo colocarse aquel equipo sin ayuda, sin embargo, no dijo nada, para tener cerca a Irvin.

-Bien así está bien, ¿listo para ser suspendido Eren?, no te vayas asustar.

-No para nada, no es la primera vez que me cuelgo como mono de algo.

-Ok, bien equipo ya oyeron a Eren, pueden suspenderlo.

Y de un tirón brusco, y rápido suspendieron a Eren por lo menos a cinco metros de altura, que golpe de adrenalina sintió en el cuerpo, no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción.

-Ujuuuuuuuu…

-¿Estás bien Eren?

-Muy bien Irvin, de maravilla…, Eren se sintió como en la montaña rusa.

Irvin esbozó una sonrisa complacido al escuchar la respuesta del menor.

-Bien, entonces bájenlo, y vuelvan a subirlo, una y otra vez. Claro eso era parte del entrenamiento, no querían gente enfermándose del estómago de tanto vomitar, en el mero rodaje, lo ideal era acostumbrarlos primero.

No lejos de ahí estaba Rivaille, a quien suspendían y bajaban con brusquedad, sin embargo su rostro estaba inmutable, como si no sintiese los enviones fuertes que recibía su cuerpo, por el contrario, estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia una sola dirección, o más bien dicho hacia una sola persona "Eren".

Muy por el contrario Eren, estaba eufórico, como niño subido en una montaña rusa, su cuerpo se estremecía en cada envión, enviándole un choque de electricidad, lo meneaban hacia todas las direcciones, arriba, abajo, hacia los extremos, y Eren solo podía reír, y gritar cosas bobas como: ¡yajuuuu! ¡Viva!, o ¡más alto!, a Smith le causaba un sentimiento de ternura, Eren se miraba tan lindo cuando sonreía, con ese pelo alborotado, y las mejías sonrojadas.

-Hey Eren, ya sé que te estás divirtiendo con esto, pero acuérdate que no estás en una feria, así que controla tus ánimos, y tus emociones, no puedes mostrar esa actitud cada vez que te cuelguen de un cable durante la grabación.

-Ha mierda, había olvidado eso, lo siento Irvin, ya me controlo, e intentó relajar su rostro y esconder su risa, al concentrarse a su alrededor, miró a Rivaille con esa mirada sombría que lo observaba, también le miró fijamente, y sin darse cuenta su rostro de infantil se tornó feroz y desafiante.

-Excelente, dijo Irvin. Llamando la atención de Eren. –Justamente esa es la actitud que esperaba ver, justo esa expresión en tu cara.

Eren sonrió en agradecimiento hacia Irvin. –Gracias, dijo algo apenado.

Así pasaron todo el resto de la mañana, uno de los chicos llamado Connie[5], había vomitado la primera vez que lo habían elevado con los cables, otros como Armin, y Mike, solo se habían mareado un poco. En cambio actores como Mikasa, Petra, Annie[6], Reiner[7] se les había dado muy bien aquello y sobresalían, estaban hechos para volar, había señalado Irvin.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, el cual obviamente había sido al aire libre, Eren se sentó a la par de Irvin, junto a ellos Armin, Petra y Mikasa, que al parecer intentaba acercarse a Eren de cualquier forma. Rivaille en cambio se había sentado separados de todos, al parecer no era muy sociable.

-Se parece a Heathcliff. Señaló Eren.- Es igual de cruel, salvaje, asocial y feo que él, dijo en voz alta. Olvidándose que había gente cerca de él.

-¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó Irvin.

-A nadie, replicó rápidamente Eren, apartando la vista de la dirección donde se encontraba Rivaille, todo sonrojado.

¡Demasiado tarde! todos ya se habían percatado a quien se refería.

-Huhhh, ¿Por qué creen que sea así?- Se preguntó Armin.

-Seguro alguien le rompió el corazón y por eso es así. – Dijo petra y añadió. –Ya lo imagino, una historia de amor prohibido, que romántico.

Solo Armin rió un poco, ante esa suposición, que ingenua era su primita, aún era una niña.

-Eso es imposible, él no tiene corazón.- dijo fríamente Mikasa, y un atisbo de dolor cruzó por su rostro.

-¿Cuál habrá sido la historia de Rivaille y Mikasa?- se preguntaba Eren mentalmente.

-No lo juzguéis chicos, después de la muerte de su esposa, Rivaille se ha vuelto un lobo solitario y amargado. Dijo Irvin.

Todos abrieron los ojos, ¿Rivaille había estado casado?, ¿con quién?, ¿hace cuánto?, ¿había muerto su esposa?, ¿de qué? Fueron parte de las preguntas que cruzaron por la mente de los chicos y de Eren, incluso Mikasa, que por su rostro era obvio que no estaba enterada de ese pasado de Rivaille.

-Como Catherine y Heathcliff, fin trágico.- pensó Eren.- Un momento algo no encajaba, si Rivaille estuvo casado, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, su rostro y su pequeño cuerpo indicaban que tenía unos diecinueve o veinti algo a lo mucho, y ¿además como era que Irvin sabía eso?- meditaba Eren antes de finalmente preguntar.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Rivaille?

Irvin miró a Eren fijamente antes de responder. –Veintinueve años debe estar por cumplir en un mes.

-¡Tanto!

-Si Eren, yo sé que sorprende por la cara de niño que conserva, suerte la de él de no envejecer, además de la estaturita que tiene |Risa estruendosa|, pero en fin, qué más da, él sabe lo que hace. Con aquello Irvin intentaba acabar con ese tema de Rivaille, pero Eren Insistió.

-¿Hace cuánto se casó?, ¿con quién?, ¿Cuándo murió su esposa?, ¿de qué?, ¿ustedes son amigos?

-¿Porque te interesa tanto saber sobre la vida de Rivaille? Le atajó Irvin.

Eren cambio de color al darse cuenta que había preguntado de más. –Es sólo curiosidad, nada más. Dijo cabizbajo.

-Nos conocemos desde hace unos diez años, no sé si amigos sería la palabra que el usaría para referirse a la relación entre nosotros, pero yo lo considero de esa forma, para el tiempo en que lo conocí acababa de pasar lo de su esposa, así que no se mucho sobre ella, solo sé que llamaba Eleonor Leiner, nada más.

Eren sentía la necesidad de seguir preguntando, ni siquiera sabía porque, solo quería saber más sobre Rivaille.

-Bueno, chicos, les pido un permiso, tengo que ir a revisar unos documentos, Eren, tu puedes seguir el entrenamiento sin mí, en realidad no tuve que enseñarte nada, y le brindó una sonrisa cálida y le guiño de ojo, antes de retirarse.

-¿Que harás esta noche?- pregunto Mikasa a Eren.

-Huhh, ah perdón Mikasa ¿Qué decías? Pregunto el castaño, quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no había prestado atención.

-¿Qué si te gustaría que saliéramos algún lado? Digo, para conocernos más. Dijo la hermosa pelinegra.

-Si Eren salgamos a bailar.- Dijo Petra.

La pelinegra le dirigió una mirada asesina a Petra, la invitación era únicamente para Eren, pero Petra no lo iba a permitir, así que le sonrió de una manera desafiante a Mikasa.

-Este..., bueno.., mmm, ¿Armin qué te parece?.

-Ehhh..., ¿yo también estoy invitado?

-Claro Armin, no tienes problemas con eso ¿cierto Mikasa?

-No, claro que no Eren, dijo Mikasa, aunque se le miraba el desagrado en su contestación.

-Bueno en ese caso, claro que voy, es más y aprovecho para invitar a Christa[8], esa rubia me vuelve loco, es un ángel.- dijo Armin.

-¿Quién es Christa? Preguntó Eren.

-Es la rubia, sexi que está en aquella mesa., dijo Armin señalando con la cabeza hacia una mesa que estaba a su izquierda algo retirada, era una rubia pequeñita de ojos azules, muy hermosa.

-Ahh ya veo, muy buen gusto., dijo Eren, -Excelente elección amigo., rió y dio un suave codazo a Armin en las costillas, en señal de haber aprobado la elección de su amigo.

Con aquello, Armin, dejaba marcado también su territorio, así Eren sabía que no debía mirar ni de broma a esa chica, era para su amigo. Ellos desde la época que habían estudiado la secundaria (como cuatro años atrás), habían llegado a ese pacto de caballeros, y era necesario que Armin siempre dejara claro que chica le interesaba para evitar que Eren terminara saliendo con ella, ya que al ser el galán, era perseguido por las chicas.

Eran ya como las cinco de la tarde, y un día había bastado para que todos se hayan adaptado a estar colgados de aquellos cables, incluyendo cuando les pusieron la armas de utilería que usarían, las cuales tenían buen tamaño, y más que el peso que tenían, era bastante incomodo moverse libremente con ellas; Irvin les llamó y empezó a dar instrucciones de lo que harían al día siguiente.

-Felicidades a todos y todas, no me esperaba que lo dominaran tan rápido, debo admitir que a mí me costó un poco más de tiempo |rió con picardía|, bueno en fin, ya que he constatado que todos están físicamente preparados, el rodaje puede comenzar pasado mañana.

-¿Por qué hasta pasado mañana? Pregunto un chico, un tal Jean[9].- ¿acaso mañana será día libre?

-Me gustaría decirles que sí, porque sé que están cansados, pero lamentablemente no es así, no hay tiempo para descansar, se supone que hasta alturas se saben sus diálogos a la perfección, hace casi dos meses se les envió el guion para que estudiasen, y mañana será dedicado a sus cambios de look, los productores ha decidido hacer algunos cambios para adaptarlos mejor al personaje que interpretaran, claro, esto tiene sus excepciones, hay algunos entre vosotros a los que se les considera que tienen un "look perfecto" y que por lo tanto no necesitan ningún cambio, y serán los que tendrán la mañana libre.

-¿Por qué solo la mañana?, pregunto una chica llamada Sasha[10].

- Porque en la tarde tendrán sesión fotográfica para la propaganda de la serie y todos sin excepción deben hacerla de manera individual y en grupos, tal y como se les oriente, así que a las personas que nombre a continuación serán los únicos exentos, el resto a las seis de la mañana los pasara trayendo el recorrido.

-¡Tan Temprano! La respuesta fue unísona.

-Si, a las seis, no se quejen chicos, hasta yo tendré que ir a ese cambio de look, no se para que, porque yo ya soy demasiado lindo |y rió|. –A nadie más le pareció gracioso su comentario-. Así que Irvin prosiguió. –Bueno los exentos son: Eren Jeager, Rivaille, y Mikasa Ackerman, y ahora si ya podéis retirarse.

-Que mal, que mal, que mal.- decía Armin mientras caminaban hacia el recorrido, -así no puedo salir Eren lo siento, y tampoco Petra puede.

-Huuhhh cierto, que mal, en ese caso los planes se cancelan, estarás de acuerdo Mikasa, ¿cierto?

Mikasa caminaba junto a Eren, y en su cara no se miraba que estuviera de acuerdo, sin embargo no quiso contradecir a Eren y asintió con la cabeza.

Petra en cambio se abrazó al brazo de Eren, - Sí que lastima, bueno, talves podamos salir el fin de semana, hoy apenas y es miércoles.

-Gran idea Petra. Dijo Eren, en señal de aprobación.

Luego subieron rendidos al recorrido que los llevaría de regreso al condominio, todos estaban muy cansados así que fue un regreso en total silencio.

* * *

[1] Mikasa Ackerman, 19 años de edad, nacida en Japón, su madre de nacionalidad japonesa, su padre de nacionalidad rusa, inicio su carrera de actuación a los escasos cinco años de edad, cuando empezó a grabar comerciales para shampoo de niños; además de actriz es modelo, actualmente tiene un contrato con la covergirl, como su modelo exclusiva.

[2]Petra Ral, de 15años de edad, de nacionalidad inglesa, es hija de la hermana de padre del Armin, siempre ha admirado a su primo, a quien considera como un hermano, por lo que tuvo valor de audicionar para el casting de Shingeki no Kyojin, y fue elegida. Su mayor pasatiempo es Eren, de quien está profundamente enamorada desde hace unos años, cuando lo vio en una revista.

[3] Armin Arlet, de 17 años de edad, de nacionalidad inglesa, amigo de Eren desde los trece años, estudiaron un tiempo juntos, Armin interesado en el teatro, su mayor sueño es llegar a ser un famoso director, primera vez que actuara en televisión, sin embargo tiene experiencia como actor de teatro.

[4]Irvin Smith, de 38 años de edad, de nacionalidad inglesa, con una larga trayectoria en el mundo de la actuación, fue modelo de joven, ha acumulado tanto dinero que no es necesario que siga trabajando, lo hace por diversión, tiene más de una empresa de metalurgia, y es accionista en muchas otras, está seguro que la serie será un éxito por lo que decidió ayudar a su financiamiento, con lo que espera lucrarse muy bien, a eso se debe el que esté involucrado tan de cerca y parezca incluso que es un director de producción más. De mente abierta gusta de mujeres y hombres jóvenes, libertino jamás se ha casado, y a pesar de su edad, es considerado uno de los hombres más sexis de Europa y Asia.

[5] Connie Springer, de 14 años de edad, nacionalidad Inglesa, pero de origen Costarricense, su única experiencia en el mundo de la actuación, son en las obras de teatro de su escuela, se mudó al Japón, desde los diez años por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre. Primera vez que actuara en televisión.

[6] Annie Leonhardt, de 18 años de edad, de nacionalidad EEUU, actriz y bailarina profesional de música contemporánea, sus primeras actuaciones fueron en programas infantiles de ese país, ha tenido la oportunidad de actuar en Broadway, perteneciente al grupo de baile contemporáneo de Laurence Galian.

[7] Rainer Braun, de 23 años de edad, nacionalidad Alemana, deportista, participo en las Olimpiadas de Bejing, en la categoría de lanzamientos de balas, no gano, así que aburrido, pensó en darle un cambio en su vida y probar con la actuación, audicionó y obtuvo un papel que es considerado entre los más importantes.

[8] Christa Reiss, de 16 años, hija única de un noble Ingles, siempre se le ha concedido lo que ella desea, nadie sabe cómo obtuvo el papel en la serie.

[9] Jean Kirschtein, de 18 años de edad, de nacionalidad japonesa, pero de origen Alemán, chico problemático en la escuela, por lo que sus profesores en intento de quitarle su agresividad, lo indujeron a que ingresa a diversos clubes del colegio como actividades extracurriculares, después de haber sido expulsado de varios, encontró su verdadera vocación en la actuación, actuando en varias obras escolares, supo de las audiciones de la serie, y obtuvo el puesto para el que audiciono.

[10]Sasha Braus, de 19 años de edad, de nacionalidad Francesa, Estudiante de la École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts de Paris(Escuela Superior de Bellas Artes de Paris), se encontraba de intercambio en Japón, cuando iniciaron las audiciones, emocionada lo intento y consiguió el papel.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II: TRES SON POCOS**

Habían llegado casi a las seis de la tarde, del entrenamiento de adaptación, y desde que entró al apartamento Eren se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama, y no se había movido por más de hora y media, se encontraba inmóvil con la mirada fija en un mismo punto, no parada de pensar desde que subió al recorrido en lo que les había dicho Irvin, Rivaille se comportaba de esa manera debido a la muerte de su esposa, Rivaille se había casado, su esposa había muerto, ¿Cuánto la habrá amado? ¿La seguirá amando?, se preguntaba, en su cabeza intentaba imaginarse como había sido ella en persona, imaginando a Rivaille feliz a su lado, sonriendo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, analizó por un momento porque se sentía así, que le importaba lo que le pasara al enano mapache cara de murciélago ese.

Se dio media vuelta, quedando de costado, con la mirada perdida aun…

-¿Cómo se sentirá perder alguien a quien amas?, musitó Eren, de repente pensó en su madre, y directo sintió otra punzada aun mayor de dolor.

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en algo así. – Si le pasara algo a ella, moriría.

Sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, compasión, pesar, y otro al que no pudo ponerle un nombre.- Rivaille debe sentirse mal, talvés si tuviera a alguien con quien abrirse y sacar toda esa frustración cambiaría.

Eren era una persona en extremo compasiva, y generosa, "extender una mano al necesitado, pues no sabemos cuándo necesitaremos una", era una de sus frases.

-Iré a preparar la cena., y de un brinco se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

Rivaille desde que habían llegado, se había ido directamente al gimnasio que se encontraba en la planta baja del condominio, por lo visto aún le quedaban fuerzas.

Eren empezó su labor en la cocina, como acaban de llegar, el mismo gerente del condominio había mandado a comprar suficientes provisiones para abastecer los apartamentos por si acaso algunos de sus inquilinos prefería cocinar sus alimentos y no pedirlo como servicio a la habitación. Eren sacó todo lo necesario para cocinar una rica lasaña italiana (1 Paquete de lasaña, 750 grs. de carne picada, 2 tazas de tomates cocido, triturado, colado y condimentado, 3 dientes de ajo, picados finamente, especias italianas: albahaca, orégano, cilantro seco y pimienta, 1 lata de champiñones rebanados, 200 grs de queso mozzarella rallado, 100 gramos de queso cottage), que bueno que había todo lo necesario, no sabía bien que cosas le gustaba comer a Rivaille, pero la lasaña era algo que la mayoría de la gente disfrutaba, y más la suya, si de algo podía hacer alarde era de buen cocinero, se le daba muy bien aquello.

Una hora más y Eren ya estaba terminando, ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y media y Rivaille aun no llegaba.

Ya estaba terminado de colocar los cubiertos en la barra del comedor, cuando entró Rivaille, Eren no pudo evitar mirar como su remera se pegaba a su cuerpo, no se había percatado de lo fornido que era Rivaille; ni delgado, ni recio, era simplemente perfecto, notó como una gotita se sudor se derramó desde su frente, atravesando su mejía hasta caer por su barbilla, estaba embelesado mirándolo.

-¿Qué miras mocoso?

-Ah., yo nada, no miro nada… este prepare la cena, te estaba esperando para comer.

-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero cenar contigo?

¡Cierto!...- Lo siento, yo solo…, yo.., como decirle que solo quería ser amable, por lo que le había contado Irvin.- Disculpa no quería importunarte, si ya tenias planes para ir a cenar, está bien, debí haberte preguntado antes de suponer que querrías cenar conmigo.

Rivaille lo miró por unos minutos, - Me iré a bañar, me siento sucio, y no me gusta mi comida fría.

La reacción de Eren fue inconsciente, pero dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña y Rivaille lo notó.

Media hora más, Eren ya estaba impaciente, ¿porque se tardaba tanto?, tenía mucha hambre.

De repente lo vio salir, llevaba puesto un traje formal, zapatillas negras, pantalón gris, camisa blanca, con un pañuelo bien acomodado, porque se había vestido así de elegante si se iba a quedar en casa, con ese olor a jabón de avena y leche. Se sentó a la mesa, y miró a Eren en señal que le sirviera su comida, a lo que el castaño se apresuró, y mientras lo hacía Rivaille habría una botella de vino tinto para servirse una copa.

-No sé qué tipos de cosas te gusta comer, hice lasaña, pero si no te gusta puedo pedir algo a….

No había terminado cuando fue interrumpido por Rivaille.

-Me gusta la lasaña.

Eren sonrió.

Había cierto silencio incomodo mientras comían, Eren quería decir algo, pero Rivaille lo intimidaba y no se ocurría nada que decir.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?. Pregunto Eren.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes haciéndome la cena?, ¿Por qué el cambio?

-¡Diablos!, no puedo decirte que es porque sé lo de tu esposa, pensó Eren.

-Habla mocoso, no me creas estúpido.

- Esssssss… veraz es que tuvimos un mal comienzo, mira esto como un intento de firma de tratado de paz.

Rivaille lo observaba fijamente.

Una gotita de sudor bajo por la frente de Eren.

-¿Entonces porque estas nervioso?

Al castaño se le crisparon los pelos, ante tal pregunta, no sabía que contestar.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

-¡No!, respuesta inconsciente, esa palabra salió sola de su boca, y luego guardó silencio nuevamente.

-¿Te gustan los hombres?

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pregunta es esa?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-¿Yo te gusto mocoso?

Eren se congeló, sentía como se le revolvía la comida en el estomago, _nauseas_, que hombre más descarado era Rivaille.

_¡Rivaille se volvió así después de la muerte de su esposa_!

Esas palabras vinieron de golpe a la mente de Eren.

-A él le gustan las mujeres… Fue todo lo que pensó.

Se levantó con el plato en las manos, y se dirigió al fregadero, no sin antes contestar la pregunta de Rivaille, estando de espaldas a él.

-No mal interpretes un gesto de amabilidad enano, lo único que pretendo es no mantener una guerra con la persona con la que tendré que cohabitar durante este tiempo.

Dejó el plato en el fregadero, y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Estoy cansado, que tengas buena noche Rivaille.

.

.

Ring, Ring, Ring…

Eren se despertó algo apesarado por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuatro de la mañana, no podía estar de flojo, tenía que mantenerse en forma. Se cambio, se puso ropa para hacer deportes y bajo al gimnasio, eran enorme todo el techo y la pared lateral izquierda eran un espejo, una gran barra de ballet cruzaba por toda esa pared.

Eren empezó hacer ejercicio llevaba corriendo media hora en la caminadora, cuando vio entrar a Annie, la conocía porque el día anterior Petra le había dicho quien era, uno a uno de las personas que estaban ahí Petra les conocía el nombre y la vida entera, estaba bien informada por lo visto. Annie llevaba puesto un pantaloncillo alicrado ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo, una camiseta corta que le caía por uno de los hombros, zapatillas de bailarina, y una coleta en el pelo, que guapa era Annie pensó Eren, mientras la miraba atravesar el gimnasio.

Conecto su mp3 al equipo que tenía el Gim, parece que iba a practicar alguna rutina de baile por lo visto, se estiró un poco antes de iniciar, subió una pierna en la barra y con sus manos se agarro el pie, colocando su cabeza perfectamente sobre su rodilla.

-Que flexible es..., masculló Eren entre dientes.

Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, luego la vio abrirse totalmente en el suelo, haciendo un Split perfecto, y así hizo estiramientos por unos cinco minutos más. Eren no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando empezó la música, se quedó paralizado conocía aquella canción.

-Neverland…, U kiss[1].

Era una de sus canciones favoritas, Annie empezó a bailar con la coreografía propia de la canción, Eren la conocía, conocía a la perfección cada paso.

Fue inevitable, en un segundo estaba cerca de Annie.

-¿Te gusta la música de U Kiss?

Pero Annie no contestó y siguió bailando.

-Comenzaste mal., siguió Eren.

Annie se quedó quieta y detuvo la música.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Talvés no sea un bailarín profesional, pero en cuanto se trate de U Kiss lo sé todo.

-¿Insinúas que lo puedes hacer mejor que yo? y sonrió en tono de burla.

-Por supuesto., Eren la desafió.- Regresa la canción al inicio.

-Como quieras, esto tengo que verlo.

Iniciaba la canción, y Eren dijo con voz de mando, y una sonrisa eufórica en los labios:

-Cuéntalo despacio, 1…. 2… 3… 4…. 5, y dio un paso adelante abriendo los brazos de par en par, y comenzó a bailar con movimientos rápidos, sincronizados, era uno con la música.

Bit...

Y eren comenzó a cantar:

Dda-dda-dda ddara omyeon algedwae, yaksok

(_Si-Si-Si Si me sigues entonces lo entenderás, te lo prometo_)

Bo-bo-bo boyeo julge hwansang gateun donghwasok

_(Te-Te-Te Te mostraré una fantasía como en un cuento de hadas)_

Wooh Oh Oh~ (Come Here Girl)

_(Wooh Oh Oh~ (Ven Aquí Nena))_

Maeil maeil modu oneul gateun naeil

(_Todos los días desde mañana serán igual que hoy)_

Money, Love, Fashion, Fame (Fame!) And All That's in Between

_(Dinero, Amor, Moda, Fama (Fama!) y todo lo que esté en el medio)_

Jamdeulji anhaneun bam, i bami saedorok

_(Noches sin dormir, Comenzando desde esta noche)_

Tell The DJ Turn it Up Up Up and Da, Da, Dance a Little More

_(Dile al DJ que suba el volumen alto, alto, altoy ba-ba baila un poco más)_

Deo manheun bam, sumanhen bam i jinado (Hey!)

_(Más noches, a través de más noches (Hey!))_

Ureon ajik kkaji cheolbuji Boy and We Stay Forever Young….

_(Serás una niña por siempre, y para siempre seremos jóvenes)_

_…._

Annie pauso la reproducción.

-Bailas bien.

-Eren se sonrojo un poco [rió], gracias es que es mi grupo favorito.

-¿Quieres ensayar conmigo?

-Ah este… Claro.

- Bien mi rutina es de casi una hora, la de hoy es de pop, con la música de U kiss, pero tengo otras, todos los días cambio el género.

-Este, pero yo no sé bailar otras cosas., dijo apenado Eren, y era cierto, era modelo no bailarín.

-Me caes bien, yo te enseño.

-¿En serio? pues muchas gracias, que amable eres.

- Bien empecemos entonces.

-¿Listo?

-Sí.

Annie puso desde el inicio la música y juntos contaron 1…. 2… 3…4…5 y al mismo tiempo de manera sincronizada comenzaron a bailar, era increíble cómo se movían, a paso rápido, y preciso, iniciaron la rutina de U kiss, empezando con Neverland, Believe, I like You, Talk To Me, Bingeul Bingeul, Man Man Ha Ni..., entre otras, cuando el reloj de Annie marcó las cinco, se despidió de Eren, pues a diferencia de él, ella partía con el resto de gente al famoso cambio de look que les habían mencionado el día anterior, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida del Gim, se volvió a Eren.

-Oye, quieres pasar por el apartamento, en la noche, todos mis compañeros irán a cenar fuera, podemos cenar juntos y hablar sobre música.

-Este… pues está bien claro, ¿a qué hora llego?, dijo Eren

-Pues podemos irnos de una vez cuando volvamos de la dichosa sesión fotográfica.

_Rivaille_

-Creo que prefería ir primero a cambiarme al apartamento, ¿qué tal si llego al menos una hora después de que volvamos?

-Ok, así quedamos entonces..., y después se dio la vuelta y salió por completo del Gimnasio.

-¿porque recordé a Rivaille?, pude haberle dicho que si a Annie e irme con ella, sin tener que pasar por el apartamento antes.

Después de pensárselo unos minutos, se rindió al fin.

-Tchr.., le dejaré la cena lista antes de irme.

Luego continúo con sus ejercicios, pero le apeteció más ir a correr afuera, al fin que ese condominio estaba ubicado en una zona residencial segura.

_Siete de la mañana…._

Rivaille se había levantado desde las seis, pensó que Eren aun dormía, así que decidió ir a leer un rato al estudio, al cabo de veinte minutos, se encontraba totalmente irritado, se dirigió al cuarto de Eren, y abrió de un portazo, y se molestó aun más cuando vio que su cama estaba vacía.

-Mocoso..., decidió irse a preparar una taza de café y lista ésta se sentó a ver los noticieros en la t.v.

_Siete y treinta minutos de la mañana… _

Eren, apareció por la puerta, bañado en sudor. Rivaille le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿En dónde estabas mocoso?

-Huhh Salí hacer ejercicio., y apenado admitió.- Y me perdí me costó encontrar el camino a casa..., me iré a duchar., y se dirigió a su habitación.

Rivaille entró a la habitación cuando Eren se duchaba.

-Mocoso, necesito hablar contigo.

-Un momento enano, me estoy bañando.

-Pues date prisa, que no me gusta esperar, sino entrare a sacarte.

-¡Ni lo intentes enano!

-Tchr…

Cuando Eren termino de ducharse se dio dé cuenta de algo "SU ROPA ESTABA ENCIMA DE LA CAMA", lo único que tenía en el baño eran toallas, y Rivaille estaba en su cuarto.

Se sonrojó cuando tomo la toalla entre las manos, -¿Y ahora qué haré?, calma Eren, calma, le pedirás al enano que salga de tu cuarto y el seguro se rehusaraaaaaa... ¿no quiero salir desnudo?

-¿Por qué te tardas tanto mocoso?, sal o te saco yo mismo.

-Le diré., susurro y en voz alta desde el baño comenzó hablar.-Rivaille mi ropa esta en mi cama, podrías pasármela, o salir de mi cuarto para que pueda vestirme.

Al escuchar esto Rivaille quien se encontraba de pie impaciente, volvió a ver a la cama, era cierto ahí estaba la ropa de Eren, un brillo malicioso paso por su mirada.

-¿Quieres tu ropa?

-Si enano, eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¿eres sordo o qué?

-Pues si la quieres ven a buscarla tú mismo.

-Entonces sal de mi habitación.

-Claro que no, así que ven, a menos que quieras quedarte todo el día metido en el baño desnudo., y se recostó en la cama de Eren, con la vista fija en dirección al baño, agarro el bóxer negro que estaba en la cama y empezó a darle vuelta con la mano girándolo en el aire, como si exhibiera algún trofeo.

Eren salió del baño, estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una toalla, el pelo le goteaba y el flequillo estaba pegado a su frente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Todo un espectáculo a la vista de Rivaille.

-Suelta mi bóxer y sal de mi cuarto enano pervertido.

-!intenta sacarme!

-¿Que querías decirme?, habla rápido y lárgate.

-En realidad ya olvide lo que era

-Entonces vete.

-¿aún sigue en pie lo de estriptis?, creo que se me antoja ahora mismo.

-¿Qué gracioso eres enano?, por lo visto amaneciste de buen humor, ahora será que sales de mi habitación y dejas de acosarme.

Rivaille se levantó de un brinco y como esas fieras salvajes cuando acorralan a sus presas se acercó a Eren. – ¿En realidad quieres que me vaya?, y mientras decía esto sujetaba con un brazo a Eren por la cintura y con la otra agarraba la punta de la toalla donde estaba sujeta para no caerse, por la clara diferencia de estatura tuvo que levantar la cara para ver al castaño a la cara mientras hablaba.

Eren sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel roce, el cuerpo de Rivaille estaba pegado al suyo, podía sentir su calor, aun a través de la ropa, el pulso le golpeteaba con fuerza, y sentía que iba a vomitar el corazón en ese instante, los pelos se le crisparon y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

_Mikasa y Rivaille fueron amantes, Rivaille estuvo casado, a Rivaille le gustan las mujeres_

¡Efecto Flash Back! Eren recordó aquello y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo, de inmediato reaccionó y con brusquedad apartó a Rivaille de él.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes enano?, ¿acaso ahora te volviste raro y te gustan los hombres?

-¿Raro es una palabra con la que te describes acaso?

-¿No has respondido a mi pregunta?

-Solo me gusta divertirme contigo., y dicho esto empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del cuarto.

_Divertirse conmigo_

-¿Eso es lo que significó para ti?

Rivaille volteo a verlo con una media sonrisa siniestra y no respondió.

_Nadie juega conmigo_

Eren empezó a caminar con rapidez y sujetó a Rivaille antes de que saliera del cuarto, jalándolo al interior nuevamente.

_Nadie juega conmigo_

Tiró a la cama a Rivaille, y se le subió encima, metiendo una pierna entra las piernas de Rivaille, y apresando sus manos con las suyas propias.

_Nadie juega conmigo_

Se acercó a Rivaille lo suficiente como sentir su respiración.

-Sabes raro no es una palabra con la que me describiría, yo más bien diría que soy de mente abierta, si lo que deseas es que te haga mi perra y te de duro, con gusto lo haré.

Hasta ese momento Rivaille se había quedado paralizado, ese no era el mocoso tímido que había pensado, por lo visto tenía más de una personalidad.

-Suéltame maldito mocoso., y empezó a forcejear, pero Eren era fuerte a pesar de su apariencia delicada, -Suéltame te lo estoy ordenando.

-¿y si no quiero? ¿que harás?

-Maldito mocoso, ridículo, suéltame.

Eren sonrió de una manera pervertida. -¿Dime Rivaille ya te lo han hecho por atrás?, ¿o me entregaras tu virginidad acaso eh?, Se relamió el labio inferior y bajo hasta la base del cuello de Rivaille, quien andaba con su estúpido pañuelo perfectamente puesto, así que lo mordió y se lo arranco de un tirón.

A la vista quedo el cuello desnudo de Rivaille., -Me gusta tu piel, es tan blanca como la nieve, y volvió a bajar hasta la base del cuello de Rivaille, esta vez libre de obstáculos, con la lengua empezó el recorrido de aquella piel de porcelana, tibia, con un olor embriagador, subió hasta llegar a su oreja, y ahí se detuvo por un momento.

Rivaille cuando sintió aquel contacto, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar un gemido, se estaba excitando, su entrepierna se lo decía, le estaba gustando lo que Eren le estaba haciendo, y por fin dejo de oponer resistencia.

Cuando Eren sintió que Rivaille por fin había dejado de hacer fuerzas, se levantó y se quitó de encima y se rio de él.

-No me apeteces, |con una sonrisa aún más siniestra que las de Rivaille|, he tenido mejores amantes, ahora lárgate.

Maldito mocoso, pensó Rivaille, solo se estaba divirtiendo con él, le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No me mires así enano, ¿Qué? ¿acaso creíste que de verdad me acostaría contigo?, |rió|, por favor, no puede ser que te hayas excitado con tan poco., mirando el bulto que resaltaba del entrepierna de Rivaille.

-Tchr..., y Rivaille salió a paso rápido de la habitación de Eren, segundos después se escuchó el portazo proveniente de su habitación, cuando Rivaille entró en su cuarto.

Eren se rió a carcajadas, y se dejó caer boca arriba en su cama.

-¡Touché[2] Rivaille!, y Eren continuo riendo.

.

.

-¡Este es perfecto!, dijo Eren, -Se lo dejaré encima de la barra del comedor con una notita cuando salga, supongo que servirá como una disculpa.

Y mientras salía del apartamento rumbo al set de grabación donde se haría la sesión fotográfica, colocó una cajita forrada en satín negro encima de la barra del comedor con una nota doblada con el nombre de Rivaille encima.

Cuando Rivaille por fin salió de su habitación como media hora después de que Eren se había ido y se dirigía a la puerta de salida, miró la cajita con la nota que decía su nombre, se acercó a ella mal encarado, tomó la nota con desprecio, y la desdoblo.

**¡Sorry por lo de hace rato, no volverá a ocurrir, acepta este presente como una disculpa¡**

** Eren**

-Mocoso ridículo…, y abrió la cajita, en su interior había un pañuelo de seda blanca, justo como el que había usado la noche anterior durante la cena, aunque Rivaille no lo aceptará, en el fondo le gustó el regalo de Eren, tanto así que se quitó el pañuelo negro que llevaba puesto y se colocó en su lugar el pañuelo blanco.

-hahahahahaha… no paraba de reír Eren, cuando por fin vio el nuevo look de Armin.- Llevas una peluca de mujer…. [rió nuevamente]

-No es peluca, no te burles, son extensiones, y a mí tampoco me agrada, cuestionó Armin molesto.

-Sí lo es, te ves como una niña., dijo entre risas Eren.

-No molestes Eren, ya tengo bastante con las burlas de Jean.

-¿Jean? ¿y ese fulano quién es?

-Es aquel que esta allá., dijo señalando con el dedo índice a un muchacho alto que se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos.

-¿Quién? ¿El que tiene cara de mula?

-¡Cállate Eren!, se mira que es bien agresivo, te va a escuchar.

-Pues no le tengo miedo, yo puedo defenderme.

-Compórtate Eren, ya no estamos en la escuela.

-¿Te acuerdas la vez que le rompí un diente a aquel sujeto en la secundaria?

-Si Eren me acuerdo bien, fue el que te llamo raro.

-Sí, que buenos tiempos esos…

-¿Buenos tiempos?, ¿crees que son buenos recuerdos?, nos suspendieron por un mes de la escuela, casi nos expulsan, tuviste que pagarle los gastos médicos a ese chico y la prótesis dental, y lo peor del caso es que yo no hice nada, tu solo le rompiste un brazo, le fracturaste la nariz con la paleta de un pupitre y lo agarraste a patadas sacándole un incisivo, ¡casi lo matas!

-Sí, pero todo valió la pena, después de eso nadie se volvió a meter con nosotros.

-Porque te temían y a mí por andar contigo, ese pobre chico incluso abandonó la escuela por miedo a ti.

-A veces el miedo es la única forma de hacer que te respeten Armin, ya te lo he dicho.

-No pensamos igual, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia.

-¿Crees que soy mala persona?, cambiando el semblante a serio.

-¡No!, solo eres inmaduro aún.

Eren sonrió,- y tu pareces anciano, por cierto estos uniformes están bien monos, me veo bonito ¿cierto? lo único que no me gusta es esta camisa curtida que llevo por dentro de la chaqueta, esta como amarilla y vieja.

-¡Bien chicos! Aquí están los cinco fotógrafos que se encargaran de la sesión, los iremos distribuyendo en grupos para ir avanzando, pero antes haremos algunas tomas de todos juntos, así que agrúpense., señaló uno de los directores.

Y así siguiendo instrucciones, fueron debidamente acomodados, al centro Eren, a la par de la primera toma, con Armin y Mikasa a su lado, en la siguiente toma, con Rivaille, y todos los que habían sido seleccionados para formar parte de su grupo entre ellos Petra, en la tercera toma, junto a Irvin e Hanji[3], en la cuarta toma junto con Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt[4], y así otras más, luego ya fueron dividiéndolos, y entre los más fotografiados con Eren fueron Mikasa, Armin y Rivaille, hicieron varias tomas aéreas mientras eran sujetados por los cables, en especial Rivaille, quien se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y lejos de ser corregido por los fotógrafos por la expresión que tenía, era alabado y todos decían lo bien que personificaba a su personaje, pero Eren en silencio pensaba que en realidad esa era su actitud cotidiana de Rivaille, y que lejos de personificar al personaje, lo habían hecho a su medida.

Una vez terminada la sesión, ya casi al anochecer, se les aviso que tendrían que estar a las cuatro de la mañana empezaría el rodaje de la serie, y luego fueron liberados para ir a descansar.

Una vez que Eren termino de cambiarse, y se dirigía a su recorrido, fue interceptado por Irvin, quien se ofreció a llevarlo personalmente a casa en su vehículo.

-¿Tienes auto propio?

-Por supuesto Eren, es más yo ni siquiera vivo en el condominio.

-¿y en donde vives entonces?

-En mi casa.

-¿Tú tienes casa aquí?

-Si

-No sabía que estabas radicado permanentemente en Japón

-Y no lo estoy, la compre cuando supe que el rodaje de la serie se iba hacer aquí

-¡¿Compraste una casa solo por eso?!

Irvin rió- Si, la verdad no me gusta vivir en hoteles, menos en condominios, además que siempre es bueno invertir en bienes raíces.

Eren seguía sorprendido, por lo visto Irvin además de ser demasiado rico, era bastante ostentoso, él había hecho fortuna con el modelaje, pero aun así no era suficiente como para estar comprando casas cada vez que tenía que viajar a otro país.

-¿Te gustaría conocer mi casa?

-Este.., claro, si me invitas iré.

-Por supuesto que estas invitado, puedes ir cuando quieras, y te puedes quedar cuanto quieras también, sé que tienes que habitar con Rivaille gruñón si te llegas a sentir incomodo o te hace algo, con gusto te recibiré como mi huésped.

-Si eso me lo hubieses propuesto el día que me di cuenta que tendría que vivir con Rivaille te hubiera dicho que sí, antes de que terminaras de proponérmelo., pensó Eren.

-Gracias Irvin, eres muy amable, pero la verdad es que Rivaille no es tan malo después de todo, me lo he sabido sobrellevar.

-¿En serio?, e Irvin puso una cara de incredubilidad, al escuchar eso.- Bueno si es así, me da mucho gusto, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie.

-Gracias Irvin, por cierto como va tu relación con la señorita Hanji, se mira que es muy agradable.

-¿Hanji?, pues terminamos hace rato Eren, pero las revistas de chismes siguen diciendo que tenemos algo, en realidad solo somos amigos.

-L..., Lo siento, no sabía.

-No te disculpes, eso fue pasajero, creo que solo experimentamos un poco después de tantos años de ser amigos, pero no funcionó, lo hablamos como gente grande, y no afecto nuestra amistad.

-y dime ¿tú tienes alguna novia por ahí esperándote?

-¿Novia? Repitió Eren, mmmm..., en realidad creo que nunca he tenido una.

Irvin sonrió complacido al escuchar que Eren estaba disponible, aun no sabía si le gustaban los hombres, pero lo intuía.

-¿Entonces nunca has estado con nadie?.., y esperaba un si como respuesta.

-No me malentiendas, no soy un virgen de diecisiete años, he tenido algunas amantes, pero aun no encuentro a alguien con quien considere pueda tener algo tan serio como un noviazgo.

-Entonces solo te gusta divertirte.

Eren rió –tampoco así, talves malinterpretaste lo que dije, no es que sea un mujeriego o algo por el estilo, no es que haya tenido muchas mujeres, o me acueste con cualquiera, digamos que soy algo selectivo.

Eso le gustó aún más a Irvin.

-Bien parece que ya llegamos, déjame acompañarte a tu depa.

-Bien vamos.

Siguieron platicando hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, pero antes de que Eren abriera la puerta, de golpe se entre abrió la misma, era Rivaille, quien sacó apenas un poco la cabeza.

-Entra mocoso., dijo en un tono intimidante, por lo visto estaba de mal humor.

-Eh Si, Irvin gracias por traerme, ¿no sé si quieras entrar y tomar algo?

Pero Rivaille fulminó con la mirada a Irvin.

-Gracias Eren, pero parece que el perro esta en casa, seguro le duele la cabeza a mi querido amigo, es mejor no molestarlo, quizás en otra ocasión.

-Tchr.., entra mocoso, ya te dije.

Eren miró con mala cara a Rivaille, que maleducado era, pero mejor entró o seguro Rivaille lo metería a patadas.

Una vez que Eren entró, Rivaille continuó viendo a Irvin con la misma mirada intimidante, mientras Irvin le sonrió.

-¿acaso ya te me adelantaste?, pregunto Irvin.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una media sonrisa siniestra de parte de Rivaille

-Parece que sí., se respondió el mismo la pregunta. –Eso solo hace más interesante el juego..., y le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica a Rivaille, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido., mientras escuchó un gruñido y el sonido de la puerta mientras se estrellaba contra la pared.

Eren después que entró se dirigió afanosamente a la cocina, se le hacía tarde para su cita con Annie, así que decidió preparar algo rápido, antes de irse. Estaba molesto por la manera en que recién Rivaille le había hablado en frente de Irvin, - como si fuera de su propiedad, o su hijo para que tenga el atrevimiento de dirigirse de esa forma., pensó Eren, sin embargo siempre cumplía lo que prometía, y esa mañana decidió que él le haría la cena a Rivaille antes de irse donde Annie.

Laborioso en su deber, preparo un sushi de cangrejo y queso crema, y en treinta minutos estuvo listo.

Se apresuró se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una camiseta a rayas horizontales blanca y negra con cuello en V, y una bufanda delicadamente alrededor del cuello, que se perdía por dentro de su camiseta, pantalones color gris, y una cazadora color café, zapatos del mismo tono de que el pantalón.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Rivaille ya se estaba acomodando en la barra del comedor a esperar su cena.

-¿A dónde vas mocoso?

-Saldré, la cena esta lista, puedes servirte tú mismo si tienes hambre.

-¿Entonces porque cocinaste la cena, si ibas a salir?

Eren pensó una respuesta, pero no encontraba ninguna, solo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, así que solo se encogió de hombros mientras salía del departamento.

Dos horas y media habían trascurrido y Eren no regresaba, Rivaille, no cenó lo que el castaño había preparado, ni ninguna otra cosa, se sentó frente a la televisión, estaban los noticieros, pero en realidad aunque su mirada estaba en la T.V, no la estaba viendo.

Desde que Eren llegó al departamento de Annie, se la habían pasado hablando de música y de moda, Annie le encantaba que Eren le diera consejos de moda, y la pusiera al tanto de las nuevas tendencias de moda en Europa y América, mientras que a Eren le fascinaba que Annie lo instruyera en el baile, y le hablara de música, era muy culta.

Así que antes, durante, y después de la cena habían tenido mucho de qué hablar, las horas volaron sin que se dieran cuenta, habían hecho algunos planes: el fin de semana en definitiva saldrían a bailar, a una disco que Annie le menciono a Eren, no importaba si tenían que trabajar el día siguiente, y en la semana siguiente irían a un desfile de moda al que invitaron a Eren.

También Eren había comentado sobre los cambios de look de ella y de todos los demás, a Annie le habían cortado su hermoso y largo cabello rubio, se lo habían dejado bastante corto.

-Te ves muy guapa Annie., dijo Eren mientras le acariciaba el flequillo que le habían hecho.

-Gracias, en realidad ya había pensado en cortarme el cabello.

-Al menos a ti te fue muy bien en lo del cambio..., dijo mientras sonreía recordando a Armin con el cabello largo.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta y poco apropiada.

-Dime

-¿Tu y esa chica Petra están saliendo?

-¿Petra?, no solo somos amigos.

-¿Ella te gusta?

-No, para nada.

-¿Y Mikasa te gusta?

-mmmm, es muy hermosa, pero hay algo de ella que me intriga y me da mala espina, pero igual no es que tenga mucha comunicación con ella, ¿a que viene esa pregunta de Mikasa?

-Porque tú le gustas.

-¿Y cómo puedes asegurar eso?

-Porque ella lo dijo hoy, delante de casi todas las mujeres que formamos parte del elenco mientras nos alistábamos para la sesión fotográfica, que tú le gustabas y que cuando ella quería algo lo tenía al costo que fuera y por encima de quien fuera, supongo que fue algún estilo de advertencia para la que intente acercarse demasiado.

-mmm..., que interesante..., fue todo lo que dijo Eren, y sonrió, ¿y tú le tienes miedo?

Annie rió –No me dejo intimidar tan fácil, además que considero de muy mal gusto la manera en la que actúa, además no te hagas ilusiones no me interesas.

-¿Entonces esas preguntas raras que acabas de hacer, a que se deben?

-Simple curiosidad, además a ti te gustan los hombres.

Eren la miró sorprendido.

-No pongas esa cara, se te nota a leguas que derramas la baba por Irvin.

-Sí, pero digamos que soy de mente abierta

-¿Te me estas insinuando acaso?

Eren rió., -Ya es tarde, y mañana hay que madrugar, creo que es hora de que te deje descansar, gracias por la cena.

Y se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Annie, y se dirigió a la puerta escoltado por Annie.,

-Que descanses Eren.

-Buenas noches Annie.

Cuando Eren entró a su apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas solo la luz del televisor estaba prendida.

Observó a Rivaille sentado en el sillón, profundamente dormido con el ceño fruncido, ya era casi media noche.

-Ni dormido deja de estar mal encarado., musito Eren, mientras se acercaba, no quiso despertarlo, podía darle una paliza por despertarlo. Se puso en cuclillas para verle más de cerca.

-Te verías mejor si fueses menos misantrópico, aun así yo..., y pensó por un momento que era lo que le pasaba con Rivaille, mientras lo observaba., -Bueno supongo que soy algo masoquista |rió|, buenas noches Rivaille, y apago la televisión, y se dirigió a su habitación dejando dormido a Rivaille en el sillón.

* * *

[1]U Kiss, agrupación musical de género Pop, originarios de: Corea del Sur, Integrantes: Soo Hyun, Kiseop, Eli, Aj, Hoon y el preferido de Eren, "Kevin", debutaron en el año 2008 en Corea del Sur, en el 2011 debutan en Japón, están considerados entre lo más representativo del Continente Asiático; dentro de su mejor producción esta: Neverland del disco que lleva ese mismo nombre y Believe perteneciente al disco The Especial to Kiss. U Kiss traducido al español significa "Súper estrellas coreanas internacionales omnipresentes".

[2]Touché o «tocado» es una expresión francesa utilizada en la esgrima que se pronuncia por el tirador al golpear a un oponente con el fin de reconocer la exactitud del «golpe», interpretada por él. Incluso un juez puede declarar la touché, aún para confirmar el tiro debidamente. En el léxico común es entendido como una respuesta rápida e ingeniosa a un argumento o un insulto.

[3] Hanji Zoe, reconocida Actriz en el continente Asiático, de origen Inglés, pero radicada en Japón desde la edad de cinco años de edad, por lo que su carrera de actuación se desarrolló en ese país, y luego a los demás países de ese continente.

[4] Bertholdt Fubar, joven actor de teatro, de veintiséis años de edad, con origen Europeo, adora la mímica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: PESADILLA**

En la madrugada del seis de diciembre del año dos mil doce, comenzó el rodaje oficial de la serie dirigida por el Director Tetsurō Araki, con idea original de Hajami Isayama, cuyo estreno tenía previsto en la primavera del año dos mil trece, el seis de abril, por la cadena televisiva Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS) de Japón, la emoción en el set de grabación no se hizo esperar, las primeras escenas correspondían a Eren con su familia, por lo que a él, a Mikasa y Armin los vistieron como niños, con ayuda de sistemas computarizados y trucos de cámara harían que se vieran más pequeños de lo que en realidad eran.

Armin fue el seleccionado para grabar la reseña de lo que sería el inicio de cada episodio de la serie, se le escogió a él por su tono de voz, como eran diálogos pequeños, ese día grabo lo correspondiente a los episodios uno, dos, y cuatro.

_Capitulo uno:_

_Ese día la humanidad recibió un recordatorio sombrío_

_Vivian con el temor de los titanes_

_Y desgraciadamente Vivian en estas jaulas llamadas paredes_

_Capitulo dos:_

_Hace un siglo, la humanidad se enfrentó a un nuevo enemigo_

_La diferencia de poder entre el hombre y su enemigo era abrumadora_

_Hasta el punto donde el hombre casi se extinguía_

_Los humanos que sobrevivieron construyeron tres muros: María, Rose y Sina_

_Y gracias a eso, pudieron vivir en paz durante un siglo_

_Pero..._

_Capítulo 4:_

_Año 845_

_El titán colosal y el titán blindado aparecieron de la nada_

_Instantáneamente las paredes fueron destrozadas_

_Junto con la paz ilusoria de la vida cotidiana_

_Así que impulsados por un siglo de hambre, los titanes_

_Descendieron sobre la humanidad una vez más_

_¡Detente! |Voz de Eren|_

_La Humanidad abandono la muralla María_

_Perdieron una quinta parte de su población_

_Y un tercio de su territorio_

_La actividad humana fue empujada a la muralla Rose_

Eren estaba encantado con la escenografía, los muros le recordaban su ciudad natal Volterra[1] en Italia, "una ciudad encerrada en muros, en lo alto de una colina", cuanta añoranza le traía aquel estudio de fantasía donde filmaban las primeras escenas de la serie. Para economizar el tiempo, las escenas se grabaron por separado, como no en todas aparecía Eren, entonces se aprovechó para avanzar los más posible en las demás.

A Eren se le daba muy bien aquello de la actuación, cambiaba totalmente su actitud adaptándose al papel del personaje.

A Rivaille también le resultó fácil actuar, en realidad a como ya lo había dicho Eren, el personaje lo habían hecho a la medida de su personalidad, aun así Rivaille resultaba más conversador y amable cuando estaba actuando de lo que en realidad era.

Terminaron de grabar alrededor de las once de la noche, y retomarían el trabajo a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, había mucho que hacer, era agotador estar repitiendo una y otra vez la misma escena, y eso que en el primer día no se habían hecho tomas aéreas, con excepción de Rivaille, que hizo todas las que ocuparían en el capitulo nueve de la serie, como él no saldría en los primeros capítulo pudieron ir avanzando con él, y lo había hecho tan bien, que no fue necesario que las repitiera, a no ser para que se grabaran de otro ángulo.

A pesar de ser un día agotador, a Eren aún le quedaban energías, se sentía tan emocionado, que al parecer ni el cansancio había podido con él, desde que salieron del set de grabación, hasta llegar al condominio no había parado de hablar de lo increíble que había sido la experiencia, de lo fabuloso que era la escenografía, de lo increíble que era el guion, incluso cuando entró al apartamento, siguió hablando de lo mismo.

-¡Ya! Cállate mocoso, me tienes harto, pareces una cotorra.

-Que amargado Eres enano, por eso nadie te hace caso.

-Tchrrr...,

-Deja de gruñir, pareces perro.

-Mocoso.

-¡Viejo!

Y Eren se dirigió a su habitación, ya estaba casi amaneciendo, había que aprovechar las pocas horas que quedaban para descansar.

Segundo día de grabación.

El ambiente seguía igual de animado que el día anterior, a pesar de que la mayoría de los actores eran jóvenes, eran muy responsables y maduros, o al menor hacían su mayor esfuerzo por aparentar serlo.

Antes de iniciar a grabar, todos se dirigían a cambiarse, peinarse y maquillarse a los camerinos, como era tanta gente, solo los dividían entre mujeres y hombres, los únicos con privilegio a camerino propio eran Irvin, Rivaille y Christa, Eren había rechazado el tener uno solo para él, le parecía más divertida la idea de poder compartir con sus compañeros.

Mientras se cambiaban se escuchaban gritos, risas, bromas acerca de sus cuerpos, ¡Hombres! Decían las chicas entre risitas del otro lado del camerino, y desde el primer día, había uno que otro chico intentando espiar en el camerino de las chicas.

Esa mañana, un chico rubio grande que respondía al nombre de Reiner, y otro rubio un poco menos grande, que Eren reconocía, pues era el mismo que le había señalado Armin, como el sujeto que se había burlado de él por su nueva apariencia, era Jean, se le habían acercado bromeando diciéndole si no quería echar un vistazo del otro lado.

-¡En el camerino de Chicas!, ¡están locos, si nos descubren estaremos en serios problemas!

-Vamos Erencito, acaso no quieres ver a esas chicas sexis en ropa interior. Dijo Reiner

-Sí, no seas aburrido niño, ¿acaso no te gustan las mujeres?, señaló Jean.

-Pero es que...

-Sera divertido, imagínate a esa tal Mikasa, o esa chica Annie, esta mmmm..., dijo Reiner mientras se le derramaba un hilito de baba por el labio inferior.

-Deja de babear que asco. Dijo Jean.

-¡Annie! Pensó Eren, ella está del otro lado, y sin darse cuenta ya era arrastrado por los dos mayores.

-Por aquí podremos ver y Reiner rió, vamos Jean y Eren, subamos por estas cajas.

Rápidamente se subieron los tres a unas cajas para poder ver por encima de la pared prefabricada que los dividía.

Y ahí estaban del otro lado de la pared, un mar de chicas revoloteando de un lado a otro, con muy poca ropa, otras estaban sentadas mientras las peinaban y maquilladas, otras jugueteaban entre sí, que espectáculo para aquellos pervertidos que las observaban.

-¡Diosas divinas!, dijo Reiner

-Baja la voz imbécil que nos van a ver. Dijo Jean.

-Oigan chicos, no creo correcto que espiemos a las chicas. Dijo Eren.

-Pues vete si no quieres ver., le indico Jean.

Sin embargo aunque Eren seguía diciendo que no era correcto hacer aquello, no movía un solo pie para retirarse, y miraba atentamente.

En eso reconoció a cierta castaña, que antes era rubia, ¡Petra!, que corría riendo de un lado a otro solo con la parte de abajo del uniforme.

Aquella imagen no le resultaba desagradable, no le gustaba Petra, pero Eren reconocía que era una mujer muy hermosa.

Sin embargo esos tres pillos, no salieron incólumes de su arriesgada expedición, resultó que Jean por estar regañando a Reiner, fue escuchado por una de aquellas chicas, que al voltear y ver a los tres chicos dio un gran grito, llamando la atención del resto de chicas, Eren en su intento de no ser visto se lanzó de donde estaba llevándose un buen golpazo al caer, pero al menos nadie lo pudo reconocer, en cambio a Reiner y Jean que se quedaron pasmados, recibieron golpes con todo tipo de objetos que las chicas les lanzaran al verlos, además de su rencor de por vida por fisgones.

Al menos Eren no termino con golpes en la cara, su única lesión fue un chichote que le salió en la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al caer.

Cuando termino de alistarse, salió del camerino directo al set de grabación, en el camino se detuvo ante el camerino privado de Rivaille, miro la puerta entre abierta y sin pensarlo su cuerpo se movió solo, hasta detenerse en frente de la puerta.

Pensó en tocar la puerta para entrar, pero algo llamo su atención, a través de la abertura miró a Rivaille, estaba acabando de vestirse, llevaba las botas y los pantalones ajustados del uniforme, con los arneses puesto, aun no se ponía su camisa.

Eren se quedó con la mano puesta en el picaporte, observando a Rivaille, tenía un cuerpo tan definido, y su piel era tan blanca, su espalda era perfecta, un calor empezó a subir por el cuerpo de Eren, hasta llegarle a la cabeza, sentía que las orejas le ardía, seguramente se había sonrojado, esa era la única forma de que le ardieran las orejas.

Rivaille estaba acabando de ajustarse los arneses inferiores para empezar a colocarse la camisa y los arneses superiores, sin darse cuenta de que Eren lo observaba, se colocó su camisa y cuando iba a colocarse el pañuelo en el cuello por un momento se quedó observándolo, Eren reconoció ese pañuelo era el que le había dado él, algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rivaille cuando empezó a colocarse el pañuelo en el cuello.

-¿Oye tu eres Eren cierto? Te están esperando en el set para empezar a grabar., anuncio un chico de producción.

Lo dijo tan alto que Rivaille pudo escuchar, y antes de que Eren pudiera escabullirse o hacer algún movimiento, escuchó como se abrió la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Me espiabas mocoso?

– "Tierra trágame", pensó Eren antes de responder con un titubeante no.

-Pervertido, me mirabas mientras me cambiaba.

-Essste., no, yo, solo, es que.., venía a..., Eren hablaba atropelladamente sin formar una sola frase., -Me tengo que ir., dijo al fin y se retiró a paso rápido del lugar con la cara de un color rojo sangre

Ese día por suerte siguieron grabando las escenas en las que Eren aparecería de niño, así que no se cruzó en todo el día con Rivaille, tampoco quería pensar en qué le diría cuando tuviera que enfrentarlo.

Cada vez que Rivaille lo miraba Eren sentía como se le cortaba la respiración y su corazón se aceleraba al punto que le causaba dolor, al principio pensaba que talves sería miedo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuese miedo.

Medito por unos momentos que era lo que sentía, y al final se terminó dando cuenta de tres cosas: le atraía Irvin, Annie, y Rivaille, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando pensó en el tercer nombre, al punto de erizarle todos los pelitos de los brazos y la nuca.

-¿Rivaille me gusta?, se había pasado preguntando todo el día, incluso se equivocó un par de veces en sus diálogos.

Cuando terminaron de grabar ese día, esta vez cerca de las diez y media de la noche, para iniciar a grabar a la misma hora al día siguiente, Irvin se había ofrecido a llevar a Eren a su apartamento, era más cómodo viajar en carro propio, y a Eren le agradaba platicar con Irvin y estar cerca de él, así que acepto sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo cuando caminaban por el estacionamiento para llegar al vehículo de Irvin, un deportivo negro lujoso se atravesó en su camino, y se abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube mocoso.

Eren reconoció esa voz, era Rivaille, aunque no podía verlo porque en el interior del deportivo estaba totalmente oscuro.

-¡Mierda!, tiene un _Koenigsegg CCX _y es de edición especial, es bellísimo. Dijo Irvin.

-Sube mocoso, no lo volveré a repetir.

Eren miro confundido sin saber qué hacer, tenía ganas de hacer caso a lo que Rivaille ordenaba, pero no quería hacerle un desplante a Irvin.

-Ve Eren, dijo Irvin –Solo mira esa belleza, vale la pena dar un paseo en él, que mierda, en definitiva me tengo que conseguir uno de estos.

Eren no lo pensó dos veces, en cuanto Irvin dijo eso se subió apresurado a aquel carro deslumbrante.

-Y pensaba que Irvin era ostentoso., pensó Eren.

Irvin se agachó para ver por la ventana a Rivaille, pero era inútil estaba todo oscuro, igual él hablo.

-Oye Levi, ni pienses que me dejare opacar.

Y miro a Eren.

-Te prometo comprar un carro más caro que este, para sacarte a pasear.

Y antes de que Eren pudiera contestarle a Irvin, Rivaille arrancó acelerando desde el inicio.

Un silencio se produjo por unos instantes.

-¿Te gustan los rubios?

-Eh.., ¿qué?

-¿Estas sordo?, te hice una pregunta, responde.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así, a que se debe esa pregunta?

-Siempre estas con ese rubio pequeño cara de mujer, o con Irvin y el otro día te fuiste con esa otra rubia a su departamento.

-Estás hablando de Armin, ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes que fui donde Annie?, yo no te dije a donde iba.

-Grrr..., te hice una pregunta, solo responde mocoso.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-El único fisgón aquí eres tú.

Sonrojo, Eren agradeció que el auto fuera a oscuras para que Rivaille no lo notara.

-mmm., Eren se pensó un poco la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho Rivaille, era cierto que le atraía Annie e Irvin, pero no era porque fuesen rubios, al final respondió con un "no se" y se encogió de hombros.

-Mocoso idiota.

-Dime ¿Por qué Irvin te llamo Levi?

-Porque ese es mi primer nombre

-¿Y yo puedo llamarte Levi?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!, que parte de no, ¿es lo que no entiendes?

Y llegaron al apartamento, cuando bajaron del vehículo, al fin Eren pudo ver el rostro de Rivaille, estaba con el ceño fruncido, y parecía más molesto de lo común.

Mientras caminaban al ascensor Eren le pregunto a Rivaille.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-Porque haces muchas preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Si te irrito tanto y te molesto, porque quisiste traerme?

Esa pregunta no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que Eren algo enfadado porque lo ignoraran prosiguió hablando.

-Sabes Irvin, me invito a que me quedara en su casa de Huésped.

Tampoco hubo una respuesta, cuando entraron al apartamento, Eren dijo un simple "buenas noches" y se retiró a su habitación.

Ya se había puesto el pijama y se estaba metiendo debajo del edredón para dormir, cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Rivaille, ¿puedo pasar?

-Porque se identifica, quien más podría ser, pensó Eren, antes de responder con un adelante.

Cuando Rivaille entró a la habitación Eren notó que ya el ceño lo tenía menos fruncido que hace recién, ya estaba normal, pensó Eren.

Rivaille se sentó a la orilla de la cama e inicio la conversación.

-¿Piensas aceptar la proposición que Irvin te hizo?

-mmm..., ¿Te gustaría que la acepte?

-Tchr..., porque simplemente no puedes contestar, no respondas con otra pregunta, idiota.

-Si viniste a seguir ofendiéndome, mejor retírate.

-Maldita sea, te hice una pregunta.

-Deja de maldecir, porque no puedes ser un poquito cortes, ya que Irvin es tu amigo, deberías aprender algo de él.

-El solo quiere aprovecharse de ti, solo te mira como un juguete nuevo, así que no te engañes.

-¿Cómo hiciste tú con Mikasa?, y por eso la desechaste.

-Tchr..., tú no sabes nada mocoso estúpido.

-Entonces dime ¿Cómo fue?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, no eres nadie.

-Tu tampoco eres nadie, así que no te metas en mi vida, no te importa si decido irme con Irvin, y no me creas ingenuo, talves sea yo el que quiera divertirse un rato con él, y si eso era todo lo que querías saber, ahora puedes largarte Levi.

Rivaille odiaba que le llamaran de esa forma, se levantó aún más tenso de lo que había estado de regreso al departamento, y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta al salir.

-Idiota..., pensó Eren, - él no puede gustarme.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Eren cayo rendido por el sueño

-¡DÉJALA, DÉJALA, NO LE HAGAS DA[U1] ÑO!

Eren se despertó abrumado, esos eran gritos, era la voz de Rivaille, se levantó en un solo movimiento y corrió hasta el cuarto de Rivaille

-¡NO, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!

Mierda la puerta estaba cerrada, y los gritos no paraban, de una patada logro abrirla por fin, Rivaille daba vuelta de un lado a otro, su expresión era de tormento, gritaba dormido, Eren se apresuró a llegar a su cama y sacudirlo para despertarlo.

-¡NOOO..!

Y se despertó, de manera exaltada se levantó de un tirón quedando sentado en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor.

-¿estás bien?, pregunto Eren agarrando a Rivaille por los hombros.

-Pero Rivaille se mantuvo perplejo, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero sus pensamientos lo habían trasladado a otro lugar, por su rostro seguían derramándose lágrimas, y aunque no emitía ningún sonido, estas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

-Rivaille, Rivaille, mírame., decía Eren, mientras sacudía a Rivaille suavemente.

Al ver que su intento era en vano, y aunque no entendía bien lo que pasaba atrajo a Rivaille hacia su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, y en un susurro empezó a decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Aquí estoy, tranquilo, todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla, aquí estoy, aquí estoy.

Al principio sintió que Rivaille no lo estaba escuchando, pero pasados unos minutos repitiéndole lo mismo, mientras lo acunaba como un niño pequeño, sintió como Rivaille empezaba a moverse, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Eren y refregó un poco su rostro en la pijama del castaño.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Pero Rivaille no le contesto, se limitó apretujar su rostro con más fuerza en el pecho de Eren.

-No es necesario que respondas, solo quédate conmigo., prosiguió Eren.

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche aquí?

Rivaille solo apretó más la cintura de Eren con los brazos, aun con el rostro escondido en su pecho.

-Tomare eso como un sí, ven vamos a dormir un poco.

Y al ver que Rivaille no hacía intento alguno por soltar su agarre, Eren con cuidado haló los brazos para deshacer la prisión que Rivaille había hecho alrededor de su cintura, posterior acomodo otra vez a Rivaille en la cama, ya no habían lágrimas, pero su rostro era de dolor, un dolor muy grande. Eren no dijo nada, solo se acostó a su lado, y lo acuno una vez más.

-Trata de dormir, prometo cuidar tus sueños.

Probablemente el resto de la noche, ni Rivaille, ni Eren hayan podido dormir, que podría haber soñado Rivaille para ponerlo en ese estado que significaban las palabras que habría gritado, ¿sería con Eleonor?, otra vez una punzada de dolor cruzó por el interior del castaño, no sabía si Rivaille estaba dormido, y si era así, no quería moverse y despertarlo, así que se mantuvo en una misma posición durante toda la noche.

Rivaille por su parte, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, no estaba dormido, sea lo que fuese que había soñado le había removido todo su ser, permitir que Eren lo viera en ese estado no era algo que deseara, lo último que quería es que Eren sintiera lastima de él, y a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sentir la calidez de Eren lo relajaba, no quería que acabara aquel momento, no sabía si Eren se había dormido, y no quería abrir los ojos para confirmarlo, así que no se movió en toda la noche.

4:30am

Tenían que levantarse para ir al set de grabación.

-Rivaille, despierta, son las cuatro y media de la mañana, ya es tarde, le dijo Eren en un susurro, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, con una de las manos.

Rivaille estaba despierto, y sabía que se había acabado aquella placentera sensación que solo la calidez del cuerpo de Eren podría producirle.

Abrió los ojos, le agradaba que Eren le acariciara el cabello, se incorporó en la cama, la expresión de dolor de la noche anterior había desaparecido, tampoco estaba el habitual ceño fruncido, en su lugar Rivaille tenía el rostro sereno, y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya es tarde, hay que irnos, su voz sonó algo ronca al contestar.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, anoche me asustaste, pensé que te había perdido cuando no me respondías., y se sonrojo un poco al confesar aquello

Rivaille solo miraba a Eren sin decir nada.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no le diré a nadie sobre esto., y empezó a levantarse de la cama. – y por cierto esta es la primera vez que paso la noche con alguien.

Y antes de que se acabara de poner en pie, sintió como Rivaille tiraba de su brazo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio cayendo nuevamente en la cama, después de eso, lo siguiente que sintió, era como los labios de Rivaille chocaban contra los suyos, y empezaban a moverse sobre los de él, intentando formar un beso, eran movimientos lentos, delicados, sus labios eran tibios, suaves, dulces, con un aliento embriagador.

Fue instintivo que Eren respondiera a aquel beso, lo deseaba y en ese momento se daba cuenta que era así, sus labios empezaron a moverse en un ritmo lento y sincronizado, entrelazó sus manos por encima del cuello de Rivaille, empezando a acariciar su cabello, halándolo hacia él, para profundizar aún más aquel beso que deseaba fuera eterno.

Rivaille se colocó encima del cuerpo de Eren, sin romper el beso, sus manos acariciaban el rostro y el cabello de Eren, un fuerte deseo lo embargaba, deseaba a Eren, su cuerpo se lo pedía, lo necesitaba, se lo exigía, y no podía esperar y no quería hacerlo, era correspondido, lo sentía por la forma en la que Eren lo besaba, era la misma necesidad que la suya.

Bajó su mano derecha hasta la camisa de Eren, y empezó a introducirla por debajo, podía sentir la piel de Eren, ardía bajo su mano, diestramente empezó a desabotonar aquella pijama, que en aquel momento se había vuelto su peor enemiga, lo separaba de aquella piel que tanto deseaba sentir.

-Riv... Ri... Rivaille, espera., dijo Eren, intentando separar sus labios.

-Riv.., es tarde.

Rivaille por fin se separó de los labios de Eren rompiendo su beso, y lo miro fijamente.

Eren tenia sonrojadas las mejías, Rivaille admiro aquella escena, y volvió a besar a Eren.

-Riv..., Rivaille, espera.

-Tchr., y frunció el ceño a espera de lo que Eren tenía que decir, y más vale que fuera importante.

-Tenemos que irnos, mira ya son las cinco.

Rivaille no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, y menos de dejar salir a Eren de aquella habitación, sin embargo era un hombre de palabra, que cumplía con sus obligaciones.

-Bien, vamos a ducharnos entonces.

-Me daré prisa, para que nos vayamos juntos., y Eren se incorporó de la cama, abotonándose las solapas que Rivaille había desprensado.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación, dijiste que hay que ducharnos.

-dije "ducharnos" es en plural, me refería que lo hiciéramos juntos.

Un rojo carmesí se apodero del rostro de Eren,. -¿Juntos?, eh..., este yo.

-¿No quieres?

-mmm..., es que yo...

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Lo..., lo siento, es que nos tardaríamos más, y ya es tarde.

-Tchr.,

Pero era cierto lo que decía Eren, Rivaille sabía que si se duchaban juntos, no dejaría salir a Eren en el resto del día.

-Date prisa, ya es tarde.

Con la aprobación de Rivaille, Eren empezó a caminar a la puerta de salida, cuando estaba a punto de salir, Rivaille le habló.

-Espera, necesito que me respondas algo primero.

-Dime

-¿Piensas aceptar la propuesta de Irvin?

-No, nunca pensé en aceptarla., y tras responder esto, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación de Rivaille.

Rivaille sonrió ante la respuesta de Eren, se levantó y se dirigido darse una ducha rápida.

* * *

[1] Volterra, Italia, Situada a una altura de 403 metros, Volterra se halla en el corazón de Toscana, a escasa distancia de San Gimignano y de Siena. Está considerada como un santuario viviente de la arquitectura y del arte de los distintos períodos etruscos, romanos, medievales y renacentistas, La histórica ciudadela, rodeada por un sólido círculo de murallas, se erige en la cima de una colina, a 545 m sobre el nivel del mar, dominando y separando los valles del Cecina y del Era.

* * *

[U1]


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"**

-Eren, ven Eren, no hemos podido hablar en todo el bendito día en el Set.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Por tu nombre mocoso, ¿o es que acaso no te llamas Eren?, ya ven, yo fregó los platos mañana.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Y sonrió

Luego Eren hizo caso y dejó de fregar los platos y se acercó hasta el sillón donde estaba Rivaille, se sentó junto a él.

-Mañana comenzaremos a grabar las escenas del Juicio, son las primeras escenas donde saldremos juntos ¿no te emociona?, hoy ni siquiera te vi durante todo el día, ni siquiera a la salida, porque no me esperaste. Dijo Eren.

-¿Y me guardaras rencor por eso?, tenía asuntos de negocios que atender, y no tengo tu numero móvil así que no pude avisarte.

-Me sentí como tonto buscándote, incluso Irvin se ofreció a traerme y le tuve que inventar que ya había quedado con Armin en salir, por lo que nos iríamos juntos en el recorrido, no quise hacerle un desplante mayor al decirle que no a secas.

-No veo el problema, solo le tuviste que haber dicho que no.

-No soy tan descortés como tú.

-No es descortesía, ¿me darás tu número móvil?

-No puedo, y rió un poco apenado

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no tengo uno.

Rivaille lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño

-Es en serio, no creas que te estoy mintiendo, es que no me gustan, y los pierdo muy seguido, y bueno la verdad es que si tengo uno pero siempre lo dejo en mi habitación, solo es para comunicarme con alguien en especial

-¿Tienes alguna novia o novio entonces?

-¿Eh?..., ¡no!, no es a esa clase de persona especial a la que me refiero, hablaba de mi madre.

-Eren ven, y haló al castaño hasta hacer que su cabeza quedara recostada en sus piernas, y comenzó acariciarle el cabello, ¿Eren cuéntame sobre ti?

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Todo

Eren se pensó un poco por dónde debía empezar.

-Bien, nací en Volterra, Italia, soy hijo único, mi madre se encargó de criarme sola, ella es originaria de Italia, éramos muy pobres, así que solo vivimos unos años en Volterra, cuando tenía seis o siete años, nos fuimos a vivir a Milán, ahí mi mamá trabajaba de lo fuera para poder mantenerme, hubo veces que no teníamos ni para comer, me acuerdo que una vez me desmaye en la primaria en la clase de deportes porque no había desayunado más que un vaso con agua.., una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de Eren, mientras contaba aquello, su mirada se encontraba lejana, se había inmiscuido en sus recuerdos., - Fueron tiempos difíciles, miraba llorar a mi madre cuando no tenía dinero para pagar las cuentas de los servicios básicos, muchas veces nos cortaron el suministro de energía, o de agua, y nos llegaron muchísimos avisos de desalojos, incluso un par de veces nos echaron por no pagar el alquiler. Siempre intentaba mantenerme fuerte, cada vez que miraba a mi madre llorando le decía que las cosas cambiarían, que un día podría darle la vida que ella merecía, lejos de todas aquellas miserias, era difícil para mí no ponerme a llorar también, talves para ese entonces tendría unos ocho o nueve años.

-¿y tu padre?, Preguntó Rivaille.

-¿Mi padre?, esa es una pregunta que quisiera tuviera alguna respuesta, fue algún bastardo sin corazón, que abandonó a mi madre antes de que yo aprendiera a hablar incluso, lo único que se de él, es que es un alemán, y lo único que me heredo ese perro fue el apellido, además de sus putrefactos genes.

Y Eren guardó silencio por unos momentos, relajando el ceño fruncido que de repente había aparecido en su frente al recordar lo último.

Rivaille esperó a que Eren se calmara.

Cuando por fin vio que su rostro se encontraba relajado le preguntó. – ¿Dime que pasó después?

-¿Te refieres a después de los años difíciles?, empeoraron, cuando cumplí diez, a mi madre le detectaron cáncer., una expresión de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Eren al contarlo., - Cuando se lo detectaron aún estaba a tiempo de curarse, eso lo sé, porque los médicos me lo dijeron cuando por fin pude costear el tratamiento que necesitaba, en ese entonces le estaba iniciando, pero el tratamiento era costoso, y si no teníamos ni para comer, menos para el tratamiento, claro en ese momento yo no me entere de esa situación, me daría cuenta más adelante, pero recuerdo que mi madre lloraba mucho más de lo normal, intentaba ocultarlo de mí, pero era inútil, siempre me enteraba igual, después de eso su salud empezó a decaer, tenía que trabajar para alimentarme y pagar las cuentas, lo sacrificó todo por mí. Pero supongo que Dios siempre abre una ventana cuando se cierra una puerta sí.

E hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, Rivaille le escuchaba atentamente, mientras seguía acariciando con su mano el cabello de Eren.

-Cuando cumplí los once, me acuerdo que mi mamá tuvo una crisis, se puso muy mal, yo tenía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo, ella es todo cuanto tengo, perdió su trabajo, así que te imaginarás la situación, nos quedamos sin fuentes de ingreso, pero no podía permitir que muriéramos de hambre, anduve buscando empleo, claro nadie quiere contratar a un mocoso de once años, con tanta explotación infantil que hay, supongo que nadie quería meterse en problemas legales, a pesar de todo tuve suerte, si encontré un trabajo, de cargador de cajas en un supermercado, también limpiaba los pisos, o cualquier otra cosa que me mandaran, un PTM.

-para toda mierda, dijo Rivaille.

-Exacto, para toda mierda que se necesitara, en ese momento estaba tan agradecido con el dueño del supermercado por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar, aun lo estoy, pero ahora creo que en verdad se aprovechaba de que era un mocoso que no sabía nada sobre los derechos de los trabajadores y me explotaba a como se le antojaba, sin embargo debo de admitir que eso me permitió al menos llevarle un mendrugo de pan a mi mamá. Así superamos esa crisis, cuando mi madre mejoro se enojó conmigo por haber conseguido un trabajo, me pidió que lo dejara, pero yo le dije que no lo haría, que ya no sería más una carga, cuando escuchó eso se le derramaron unas lágrimas de los ojos, dio media vuelta y me dijo "haz lo que quieras entonces".

Eren rió un poco melancólico y siguió con su historia.

-Cuando cumplí los doce, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, un día iba corriendo, iba para el trabajo, acababa de salir de la escuela, ese día recuerdo que me había peleado con otro chico, porque se burló de que mis zapatos estaban rotos, nos dimos nuestros buenos golpes, pero yo gane al final, le di una paliza que jamás en su vida le habían dado; mientras corría me atravesé por una sesión de fotografías que le hacían a unas modelos, no me fije, estaba preocupado porque ya era muy tarde, y además lo estaban haciendo en la vía pública, tropecé con una modelo que llevaba un traje hecho de puras plumas blancas, fue como desplumar una gallina., y rio al recordar aquel suceso., -y justamente fue en el momento que el fotógrafo tomaba fotos en ráfaga, te imaginas, eran plumas volando por todos lados, me acuerdo que el fotógrafo en vez de molestarse, apartó el ojo de la lente de la cámara y me miró y dijo "_Uncherubinocaduto dal cielo_" (Un querubín caído del cielo), y en vez de parar de tomar fotos, empezó a tomar más y más en aquel escenario llenos de plumas, mientras caían del cielo, por increíble que parezca las fotos lejos de ser feas, eran grandiosas, el escenario se miraba increíble, el fotógrafo había captado perfectamente el momento en que las plumas caían a mi alrededor, y el vestido de la chica con ella en el suelo, daban la impresión de que eran una nube, conmigo en el centro, con las mejías sonrojadas por la vergüenza y la cara un poco sucia por la pelea que había tenido en la escuela recién, es más, esa fue mi primera foto publicada en una revista, cuando el fotógrafo le enseñó las fotos al diseñador, a este le brillaron los ojos, llamó a no sé dónde, y cuando vi estaban un montón de gente acumulándose a mi alrededor, preguntándome mi nombre, edad, si tenía un representante, que en donde vivía, y cosas similares.

-¿Entonces así fue como te descubrieron?

Eren, por fin salió de sus pensamientos, y miró a Rivaille esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí, así fue, al principio no estaba seguro de aceptar aquello, pero cuando escuche cuanto era lo que me iban a pagar, le dije a mi mamá que quería hacerlo, y le rogué para que me dejara aceptar, ella me dijo que si lo hacía tenía que ser porque a mí me gustara, no por una obligación, en ese momento lo único que movía a aceptar era el dinero, pero nunca se lo dije, y ella firmó el consentimiento, así obtuve de la nada mi primera aparición en una revista de moda, es más el diseñador me dijo que yo fui su inspiración, el numero en la revista se llamó "Cherubini" y después de eso vinieron contrato tras contrato y a los catorce ya era un top model a nivel internacional.

-¿Y tu madre?

-¿Mi madre?, pues..., y pauso un momento, regresando a sus recuerdos, - Cuando creí que todo iría bien que el dinero sería suficiente para resolver mis infortunios, me equivoque por completo, al cabo de seis meses de iniciada mi nueva profesión, mi madre cayó en una nueva crisis, la lleve al médico, estuvo internada un par de semanas, y tras hacerle muchos estudios, llegaron a la conclusión de que era cáncer, en ese momento sentí como si me clavaran un puñal directo en el corazón, me dijeron que harían todo lo posible para curarla, pero ya estaba muy avanzado, lo poco que han podido hacer es mantenerla con vida, al principio me sentí feliz porque su salud se recuperaba y no me importaba que los médicos dijeran que era temporal que volvería a recaer y ese iba a ser su estado, hasta que un día ya no se mejorara de sus crisis, a pesar de eso, yo guardaba la esperanza de que algo milagroso sucediera y se curara, pero no fue así, efectivamente, recayó, una, dos, tres, hasta que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces fueron.

-Dime una cosa si tu madre estuvo así de mal desde el inicio ¿Quién hizo de tutor legal?, aun eres menor, necesitas un representante.

-Desde el inicio supe que mi madre no podría ser mi representante, era un niño ciertamente, pero uno que comprendía al ciento diez por ciento la situación, le pedí a mi madre que firmara un poder para que un abogado me representara en todos los tramites, pero previendo aun lo peor, a los quince años decidí después de consultar a mis abogados, que para ese entonces ya eran como cinco los que me asesoraban, iniciar un proceso de emancipación, así podría hacerme cargo de mis propios asuntos, sin la autorización de un tutor, y eso hice.

-¿Nunca tuviste miedo de tomar esas decisiones?

-Sí, tengo miedo de muchas cosas, y hay otras que me aterran, pero en mi vida nunca ha habido espacio para temer, siempre he tenido que tomar decisiones, buenas o malas, es mejor que quedarme a ver como todo lo que quiero se pierde por miedo a tomarlas, además que no me creas ignorante o estúpido para dejarme engañar, no soy del tipo de persona que porque otra me diga que las cosas deben de ser de una forma le crea, investigo, estudio, desde que se me dio la oportunidad de cambiar, no he parado en un solo día de estudiar, desde mis doce años, he aprovechado todo mi tiempo libre para estudiar, incluso en las giras que me ha tocado hacer, incluso antes de un desfile tras bambalinas, he aprendido muchas cosas, acelere mis estudios y los quince años ya había logrado acabar la escuela y graduarme con honores, actualmente se hablar además del italiano, inglés, francés, japonés, chino y español, también domino algo de portugués, y adoro la literatura.

- Has hecho más cosas de las que creí, mocoso.

- Supongo que solo creíste que era un mocoso estúpido, como muchas veces los has dicho, que no tiene más que pelo en la cabeza.

-Aun sigues siendo un mocoso., y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de Eren., -Pero eres un mocoso valiente.

-Viniendo de ti, eso debe ser un cumplido.

- Respóndeme una cosa más.

-Dime

-¿Crees que el dinero es capaz de comprar la felicidad? o ¿que si hubieras tenido dinero hubieses sido feliz?

-No te conozco Rivaille, pero podría asegurar que tú conoces muy bien la respuesta a la primera pregunta, hay cosas que el dinero no compra, y a pesar de todo lo que me ha tocado pasar, en ningún momento dije que me sintiera infeliz, soy feliz a pesar de las adversidades, Ruth E. Renkel dijo "A veces el hombre más pobre, deja a sus hijos la herencia más rica, El Amor", y eso es algo que a mí no me ha faltado, el hambre, el frio y el dolor que mi cuerpo ha sentido solo ha sido físico, porque mi alma siempre ha sido alimentada junto con mi fortaleza y corazón con el amor que mi madre me ha dado y eso es lo más valioso que alguien puede darle a otra persona.

Rivaille solo sonrió un poco ante la respuesta que le dio Eren.

-Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo. Dijo Rivaille

-¿algún día confiaras en mí y me contarás lo que te hace tan infeliz?

Rivaille miro con el rabillo del ojo a Eren mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su habitación, y sin voltearle a verle le contesto.

-No tiene caso contar historias de personas muertas.

-Aun no has muerto, se dijo Eren para sí mismo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

-Espera mocoso, ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación a dormir, ¿A dónde más?, dijiste que fuéramos a dormir.

-¿En qué idioma hablo que nunca entiendes lo que digo?, hable en plural, ósea juntos.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Eren.

-¿Juntos?

-¿Siempre tienes que repetir todo lo que digo?, si no quieres ir a mi habitación está bien

-Uuuuf., pensó Eren.

-Yo iré a la tuya, no tengo problemas en dormir en otra cama, siempre que esté limpia.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par, y se quedó mudo cuando Rivaille lo sujeto del brazo y lo empezó a llevar arrastras hasta la habitación a su propia habitación.

-Espera, y no te iras al menos a poner tu pijama., Indicó Eren, con la esperanza de que Rivaille así saliera de su cuarto y poder enllavar la puerta desde adentro.

-No veo la necesidad, cuando no pienso usarla

A Eren se le subió toda la sangre al rostro, cuando miró a Rivaille que empezaba a desvestirse frente a él con el mayor descaro posible.

Eren sintió como empezaba a hiperventilar cuando su corazón se aceleró, podía sentir como el pulso le golpeteaba en el cuello.

Rivaille poco se fue quitando primero el pañuelo que llevaba tan bien acomodado, luego la camisa, la camiseta que llevaba adentro, dejando ver su torso totalmente desnudo.

-Esto era lo que estabas viendo el otro día, ¿no mocoso?

A Eren se le erizaron los pelitos de la nuca, cuando recordó aquel bochornoso incidente

Cuando Rivaille desabrocho su pantalón, Eren dio media vuelta hacia su Closet, el cual era casi tan grande como la propia habitación, ahí se cambió, y saco una pijama extra, cuando salió, Rivaille le esperaba aun con el pantalón desabrochado.

-Toma enano pervertido, si piensas quedarte aquí, lo harás vestido.

Rivaille miró a Eren y puso una sonrisa cínica en el rostro y empezó a mover la cabeza en signo de negación, agarró la fina pijama que el castaño le había lanzado y comenzó a ponérsela.

Eren por su parte, se dio media vuelta para no verlo cuando se cambiara.

Al cabo de unos minutos...

-Ya puedes mirar mocoso.

Eren se volteó y Rivaille ya se encontraba vestido, la pijama negra de seda que le había dado hacía que su piel se mirara más blanca de lo que era.

Rivaille estaba ya cómodamente acostado en la cama, Eren se acercó y se subió a la cama, puso una almohada grande entre él y Rivaille, y se acostó

-Buenas noches Rivaille.

Pero esa almohada no sería ningún obstáculo difícil de superar, Rivaille en cuanto Eren dijo buenas noches, agarró la almohada y la tiró lejos de la cama, abrazando al castaño por la espalda.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Eren no contesto de inmediato, pasados unos minutos contestó la pregunta.

-No

-¿Por qué tan arisco entonces?

Pero Eren no supo cómo contestar esa pregunta.

-¿Me temes?

-No es eso.

-No pienso hacer nada que tu no quieras, o desees., y comenzó jugar con el cabello de Eren, bajo y empezó a besar el cuello de Eren, pero este se encogió de hombros.

-Espera Rivaille, detente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eleonor pasa., pensó Eren, no podía dejar de pensar en la esposa de Rivaille, pero no se lo dijo, se limitó a darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Eres virgen!

Eren enrojeció como un tomate, no se esperaba que Rivaille fuera a salir con tal presunción.

-Eh, no, bueno depende, no, ¿Por qué sales con estas cosas de repente?

-¿Qué otra explicación puede haber para que me rechaces?

-Muchas., replico Eren

-¿Te gusto?

-Sí, pero no por eso tengo que intimar contigo

-¿Eres virgen?

Eren con el rostro sonrojado contesto –Depende a lo que llames virgen.

Rivaille analizó la respuesta de Eren por un par de minutos.

-Ya veo, así que nunca lo has hecho con un hombre

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Adivinar

-Supongo que una mirada es suficiente, tus expresiones te venden., y beso delicadamente los labios de Eren., -Duerme, mañana hablamos.

-Parecieras que conoces todos mis secretos., dijo Eren ya medio dormido, mientras halaba el brazo de Rivaille quien lo abrazaba desde la espalda, -Yo te cuidare., fue su último susurro antes de quedar profundamente dormido

Primeras escenas del juicio de Eren.

Estaban a punto de iniciar la escena en el calabozo, Irvin ya se encontraba sentado en su silla, Rivaille a su lado, Eren sentado en la cama, todos listo para al inicio de las tomas.

-¿Listos?, señaló el director ejecutivo.

-¡Listos señor! Gritaron al unísono los camarógrafos, los encargados de iluminación, y sonido.

-¿Listos señores actores?

-Listos, contestaron Irvin y Eren.

Rivaille solo se limitó a levantar el pulgar de la mano derecha en señal de afirmación.

-A grabar entonces, Juicio Primera Parte, el calabozo, listos, cámara, acción.

Rivaille: ¡Oye, contesta basura!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eren: [Con una expresión extrovertida en el rostro] Quiero entrar a la tropa de reconocimiento y matar titanes.

Un brillo cruzó por los ojos de Rivaille, eso no era parte de la actuación, estaba disfrutando ver la fuerza y la pasión con la que actuaba Eren.

Rivaille: ¡Ohh! No está mal…., Irvin, me encargaré de él, [caminando hasta detenerse y agarrar los barrotes de la celda] no le digas a nadie, no es que confíe en él [su cara sin expresión, pero no podía ocultar el brillo en sus ojos al ver a Eren] si nos traiciona o hace algo extraño, lo mataré inmediatamente.

[Eren se acongoja, y se escucha un sonido de cadenas]

Rivaille: Los superiores no deben quejarse, no hay nadie más adecuado que yo para hacerlo. Aceptaré que entres a la tropa de exploración.

[Eren lo miró con una cara de ansiedad y preocupación, al igual que Rivaille se le denotaba un brillo en los ojos, no producto de la actuación, sino por estar cerca de Rivaille, y poder actuar con él]

-¡Corte!, se imprime, chicos estuvieron perfectos, todos lo estuvieron, buen trabajo, en media hora continuamos, mientras maquillan a Eren, para su escena con Rivaille, esas heridas y golpes tienen que verse reales, así que manos a la obra.

-¿Cómo estuve? Pregunto Eren a Rivaille e Irvin

-Estupendo, se apresuró a decir Irvin, actuaste tan bien que mereces una invitación a cenar esta noche.

Rivaille dio media vuelta y salió del set.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir Eren?, prosiguió Irvin

-Este yo, Irvin veraz es que…

-Hoy nos soltaran a las siete de la tarde, así que pasó por ti a las nueve de la noche, te va a encantar a donde iremos.., dijo Irvin antes de que Eren terminara de contestar, le guiño el ojo y se apresuró a salir del set.

Eren fue maquillado que en verdad parecía que le habían dado una paliza, para esa escena ocuparían a todos los actores, incluso habían personas comunes que participarían, como relleno.

Antes de que iniciara a filmar nuevamente Eren se acercó a Rivaille.

-Irvin me invito a cenar. Dijo Eren.

-Ya lo sé mocoso, yo estaba presente cuando te lo pidió, ¿acaso no te acuerdas?, contesto Rivaille con cierto tono de molestia en la voz.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-No

-Irvin no me dejo hablar.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Pero es que...

-Bien, todos a sus lugares., anuncio el director de producción.

Rivaille ignoro a Eren y camino hasta el sitio que le correspondían.

-Bien ya tendremos la noche para discutirlo supongo., mascullo Eren para sí mismo, antes de caminar y que le ayudaran a colocarse en su sitio, de rodillas, esposado a un poste, frente a una multitud de personas, por un momento se sintió como si de verdad fuera ser juzgado, el escenario lo habían ambientado para que pareciera toda una corte marcial, donde el acusado era él y Rivaille su verdugo.

-Bien, esta escena es crucial, así que den su mejor esfuerzo., dijo el director de producción., -¡ACCION!

Simulación de una patada en la cara, fue perfecta la sincronía, |después agregarían la parte en la que el diente partido sale por los aires y cae al suelo, para darle más efecto y fuerza a la primera patada que Eren recibe el rostro por Rivaille|, una patada directo al tórax del castaño, enfocaron un poco el rostro sin expresión, y rápidamente lo sujeta del pelo para darle con la rodilla en el rostro, |relleno, para darle más realidad, posterior se grabarían las reacciones de algunos de los actores, mientras se escuchan quejidos y golpes| Eren baja la cabeza, escupiendo "sangre de la boca" y Rivaille pone su pie encima de su cabeza y lo hace descender, eso también lo hicieron sincronizado.

Rivaille: solo es una opinión personal, pero para mí, la mejor manera de disciplina, es el dolor. Lo que más necesitan en estos momentos, no son palabras de "aprendizaje" |mirando a Eren con una mirada lúgubre| ¡Se trata de una "lección"! Y la situación actual lo pone fácil. |hace la simulación de que está golpeando a Eren en la cabeza, pero en realidad le está dando al suelo|.

Nile Dawk[1]: |en tono de preocupación| Espera Rivaille.

Rivaille: ¿Qué? |Presionando su pie contra el rostro de Eren contra el poste|..., |baja el pie, sin dejar de ver a Nile|

Nile Dawk: Es peligroso. ¿Y si se convierte en un titán por la ira y quiere venganza?

|Eren sube la cabeza y ve a Rivaille, y este vuelve hacer otro movimiento de golpear a Eren con el pie|

Rivaille: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? |mirando a Eren| ¿No iban a disecarlo? |mientras sujeta a Eren del cabello y acerca a su cara a la de él, cierto rasgo seductor había en su expresión|..., |lo enfocan desde abajo|. Al parecer, cuando se convirtió en titán, mató a otros veinte titanes hasta que se quedó sin fuerza, y ya que tiene cierta lógica, puede ser un peligro como enemigo, |enfocan a Eren desde la parte de atrás del pilar donde esta esposado|. Sin embargo eso no coincide para mí. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Todos los que lo están maltratando deben pensar en ello, ¿Creen que realmente pueden matarlo?

Enfocan una mano levantada, mientras se escucha la voz de Irvin.

Irvin: Marshal tengo una sugerencia.

Dalliz Zacklay[2]y: ¿Qué es?

Irvin: El poder de titán de Eren sigue siendo un profundo misterio, todo aquel que este a su lado siempre estará en peligro. |Toma área de todo el salón| Así que queremos dejar de Eren al Sargento Rivaille y llevarlo a próxima misión de exploración.

Dalliz Zacklay: ¿Para probar el valor de Eren?

Irvin: Si, señor. Si Eren puede dominar el poder del titán, |enfocan del lateral superior izquierdo a Irvin| creemos que será una fuerza importante para la humanidad. Vamos a decidir esto con esta investigación y volveremos a juzgarlo.

Dalliz Zacklay: Supervisar a Eren Jeager.., ¿Puedes hacerlo, Rivaille?

Rivaille: Si está hablando sobre matar, no hay problema. Más bien, el problemas es si él no hace nada. |enfocan a Eren con un rostro muy golpeado, y una expresión de dolor y derrota, y a Mikasa con una expresión de rabia y frustración dirigida a Rivaille, mientras Armin la sujeta del brazo, enfocan a Rivaille quien desvía la mirada hacia Mikasa|

Dalliz Zacklay: Parece que hemos llegado a una conclusión |un último enfoque desde abajo atrás donde se mira a Eren de rodillas, esposado al poste y a Rivaille de pie a su lado|

-¡Y corte! Magnifico, gran actuación para ustedes, en especial para ti Rivaille., dijo el director de producción. -Bueno creo que eso es todo en cuanto a hoy, hemos avanzado de acuerdo al itinerario, por hoy merecen ir a descansar temprano, y mañana tienen libre, han tenido unos días pesaditos.

Antes de que terminara de decir aquello el set ya estaba árido, entre más rápido salieran de ahí, más tiempo libre tendrían, Rivaille jaloneo a Eren del brazo, se marcharon en su auto todo y uniformados, quería sacarlo antes de que Irvin tuviera oportunidad de acercarse, ya tenía suficiente de Irvin por ese día.

Condujo a toda velocidad por la ciudad hasta llegar a su apartamento, ni Rivaille ni Eren dijeron nada durante el camino, solo disfrutaron de la presencia del otro en silencio.

Una vez que ambos se habían cambiado de ropa, Rivaille se dirigió al sofá que estaba en frente de la T.V, lo prendió y puso las noticias.

-Eren ven acá.

Eren hizo caso y se sentó a la par suya.

-¿Piensas salir esta noche con Irvin?

-Antes de que inicies con tus preguntas raras, me gustaría que contestes una pregunta.

-Te escucho

-Nosotros.., ¿Qué somos?, digo el otro día me besastes y anoche dormiste en mi habitación.

-Eren..., llamó Rivaille e hizo una pausa., -¿Me amas?

Eren se sonrojó, a Rivaille se le daba muy bien hacer preguntas que le avergonzaran

-T.., Tú m.., me gustas., dijo al fin

-Irvin y Annie también te gustan

-Pero si tenemos una relación, eso no tendrá importancia.

-Te equivocas

-Pero...,

Rivaille lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera completar una respuesta

-No me gustan las cosas a medias, o eres mío completo, sin restricciones, sin dudas, entregado y dedicado solo a mí, sin que tengas interés en nadie más, menos en Irvin o no habrá relación alguna.

-Pero entonces..., intento replicar Eren..., pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-Escúchame antes que decidas algo, yo te gusto, pero también te gustan de la misma forma dos personas más, no podrás amar a ninguno de los tres, sin saber qué hubiera pasado con los otros dos, lo justo es que tengas la misma oportunidad con todos y puedas tomar una decisión final, por eso por el momento solo seremos amigos, puedes salir con Irvin esta noche, ve a cenar, diviértete, conócelo, y haz lo mismo con la rubia, incluso con el rubio cara de mujer si quieres.

-¿solo amigos?, pero entonces tu..., si yo hago eso tu...,

-¿Yo que?

-Tú tendrás el mismo derecho de intentarlo con alguien más.

-A diferencia tuya mocoso, yo soy serio en mis asuntos, ¿o acaso crees que soy del tipo que anda con cualquiera?

_Mikasa Ackerman_

Ese nombre se le vino de golpe a la mente a Eren, entonces ella es especial, ¡Celos! Eso era lo que Eren estaba sintiendo, no pudo contenerse sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo las palabras fluyeron solas desde su garganta hasta ser expulsadas por su boca, con suficiente sonido para ser audibles.

-Mikasa Ackerman.

Rivaille miró como a Eren puso el rostro compungido cuando pronuncio aquel nombre, achino aún más los ojos analizando la expresión del castaño.

-¿Te da celos?

-Tú y ella, ¿Qué clase de relación tuvieron?

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora, y no tienes que preocuparte porque salga con alguien más, no lo hare mientras tú no tomes una decisión definitiva, y se levantó del sillón. Antes de retirarse se inclinó y sujeto a Eren del rostro con sus manos y le dio un beso un tanto agresivo, esta vez no fue como la primera donde habían solo rozado sus labios, esta vez fue más intenso, Rivaille introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Eren, encontrándose en el camino con la lengua del castaño, iniciando un intercambio apasionado de caricias, dejándose engullir y deleitarse con el sabor de la otra.

Antes de separarse Rivaille mordió el labio inferior de Eren, halándolo un poco.

Eren aprovechó para que sus pulmones tomaran aire, ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, le gustaban esos besos cuyo sabor era exquisito, eran como una droga.

Aun con la voz jadeante, le dijo a Rivaille -¿No dijiste que solo amigos?

-En el sentido de no presionarte con una relación..., y le dio la espalda a Eren, dirigiéndose al estudio.

Nueve en punto había sonado el timbre de la puerta, era Irvin, Eren después de haber considerado lo que Rivaille había dicho, llego a la conclusión que lo más correcto era hacer caso a la sugerencia, y aunque fuera egoísta que el pudiera salir con Irvin y Annie y Rivaille no, eso lo tranquilizaba.

Irvin llevo a cenar a Eren a un restaurante de comida japonesa que se llamaba "Gordon Ramsa", y acompañados de un buen sake, Eren pidió de comer un suculento onokonomiyaki[3], por su parte Irvin opto por un sashimi [4], al principio el castaño estuvo renuente en no querer tomar, no se le daba bien aquello, y el saque era un licor que no le sentaba bien, la última vez que se tomó una botella completa había perdido por completo el control, sus amigos de pasarela le habían contado que se había subido a bailar en la mesa quitándose la camisa, luego vomitó a todos los que estaban cerca y por último se había desmayado.

-Un episodio vergonzoso, recordó Eren.

Pero Irvin había insistido tanto que al final lo convenció de tomar.

-Y bien, ¿te gusta el lugar?

-Ehh..., si claro, mientras empezaba a comer.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Rivaille, sigue de invivible?

-No para nada.

-Mmmm..., ya veo., dijo Irvin, recordó el MSJ de texto que había recibido en la tarde de parte de Rivaille, que promesaba "_juega limpio cerdo_", -En tus sueños Levi..., pensó

-¿Por qué le dices Levi a Rivaille?, pregunto Eren.

Irvin rio antes de contestar –Porque le fastidia que le llamen así, incluso más de que se mofen de su tamaño. – Ese perro desgraciado, sabes me encuentro deprimido por su culpa.

-¿Por su culpa?, dijo Eren sin entender a qué se refería Irvin.

-El auto, el _Koenigsegg CCX, _lo intente, intente conseguirlo y no pude, era de edición limitada y agotada, esa belleza que ese enano presumido no merece, desgraciado lo compró solo para que me muriera de la envidia y lo consiguió.

Eren miró a Irvin incrédulo, era tan banal para su gusto, que importancia podía tener un estúpido auto.

-¿Tú y Rivaille compiten?

-Oh sí..., Irvin recupero su jovialidad, cambiaba de ánimo muy rápido, tenemos una pequeña disputa desde hace unos años, es como un pasatiempo, la mayoría las he ganado yo, dijo triunfante, -Pero me deprimen cada vez que logra ganarme en alguna cosa, por insignificante que sea.

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas son por las que compiten?

-Cosas triviales, carros, casas, antigüedades valiosas, mujeres..., cosas de ese estilo

A Eren le pareció repugnante escuchar aquello, incluso apostaban con personas, sin importarles lo que pudieran sentir, eso era cruel.

-Eso es horrible, como pueden jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas, dijo Eren en tono irritado.

-No te ofusques, nunca dije que jugábamos con los sentimientos de otras personas, jamás hemos lastimado a nadie, cuando dije mujeres me refería a mujerzuelas, y lo hacíamos para ver con cuál de los dos salía, nada más, jamás jugaríamos con los sentimientos de alguien, al menos yo no.

_Mikasa Ackerman_

Otra vez ese nombre sonó en su cabeza, acaso seria que habían competido por ella.

-¿Come fue la relación de Mikasa con Rivaille?

Irvin miro a Eren y se pensó la respuesta por unos minutos.

-¿Porque estamos hablando de Rivaille?, dijo al final

A Eren se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas..., e Irvin lo noto.

-Hablemos de otra cosa, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte desde que te conocí

-Dime, dijo Eren.

-¿A ti te agradan los hombres?, el otro día me dijiste que no tenías novia, que nunca habías tenido una, hablaste de que has tenido tus aventuras con algunas, pero no dijiste nada sobre los hombres.

Eren de una manera muy casual le contesto –Digamos que soy de mente abierta.

-Entonces si te gustan.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, Irvin sonrío complacido al escuchar eso.

-¿Y alguna vez has tenido algún romance con algún hombre?

-He salido con un par si es a lo que te refieres.

Un mesero del lugar retiro los cubiertos de la mesa y Eren pidió de postre dos porciones de Anko Dango[5].

Una vez que se retiró Irvin siguió con la conversación donde había quedado antes de que el mesero interrumpiera.

-Tú me gustas.

-Si eso me lo hubieras dicho antes de que conociera a Rivaille, probablemente te diría que soy el chico con más suerte del mundo..., pensó Eren, -Sin embargo ahora las cosas no son tan fáciles..., al final solo dijo –Me halagas.

Irvin se decepciono esperaba ver más emoción en Eren al escuchar su confesión, -Desgraciado Levi, ya me lleva mucha ventaja, pensó,- bien eso se puede resolver, además las cosas que más cuestan son las que en realidad se disfrutan., y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, que desapareció de inmediato y en su lugar una cara de tristeza apareció.

El mesero regreso con las ordenes de anko dango, acompañadas de té.

-Sabes este postre es el mismo que le gustaba a Eleonor, Levi me lo contó una vez.

_Eleonor Leiner_

Eren quien empezaba a comerse su postre, dio un brinquito al escuchar eso. – ¿Eleonor? Preguntó

-Recupere su atención.., pensó Irvin y prosiguió –Si eso fue lo que me dijo Levi, es muy triste después de ella Rivaille no ha vuelto a querer a nadie más, creo que se culpa por lo que le pasó, es incapaz de querer a alguien, aun la ama.

Una punzada de dolor cruzo por todo el ser de Eren, mientras Irvin hablaba.

-Ya está próximo el cumpleaños de Levi, seguro se encerrara a recordar los cumpleaños que compartió con ella, y el día de la tragedia.

-¿Por qué el día de la tragedia?, pregunto Eren.

-Porque en esa fecha falleció.

A Eren se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso, es horrible.

-Así es, dijo Irvin, -Rivaille solo amó y amara a su Eleonor, y pensó –Lo siento Levi, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y se rió a lo interno, -Pobre Erencito, eso será suficiente para matar las ilusiones que se halla hecho contigo.

Eren se quedó pensando por un momento, recordó la noche en que Rivaille tuvo esa pesadilla.

¡DÉJALA, DÉJALA, NO LE HAGAS DA[U1] ÑO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! ¡NOOO..!

Esas habían sido los gritos de Rivaille, -Eleonor, pensó, y unos minutos pasaron en silencio, cuando al fin dijo.

-Hay que celebrarle el cumpleaños a Rivaille.

-Ahh, ¿qué?, Dijo Irvin, - ¿qué reacción era esa?, se dijo asimismo.

-Sí, hay que celebrar su cumple, es en un par de semanas, yo organizaré todo, en momentos así es cuando Rivaille necesita a todos sus amigos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, a Levi no le gustan las fiestas.

-Sera sorpresa, en el apartamento, hoy mismo empezare los planes para la fiesta, será algo pequeño solo algunos invitados., siguió Eren sin escuchar lo que Irvin dijo.

-Eso será un desastre, dijo Irvin., y luego se le ilumino la mente y pensó –Espera, ¡será un desastre! Levi le hará un desplante a Eren, Eren lo odiara y yo salgo ganando en todo esto, ¡vía libre para mí!, Irvin Smith eres un genio. –Eren puedes contar conmigo. Dijo.

Luego de Cenar Irvin llevó a Eren de regreso al apartamento, quiso hacer el intento de besar a Eren como novio cuando se despide de la novia en la puerta de la casa en las películas románticas, pero Eren iba tan emocionado con la idea de la fiesta para Rivaille, que ni se percató de las intenciones de Irvin, y abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible, ignorándolo por completo, y antes de cerrar, solo le dijo, -Gracias por la comida., y cerró la puerta dejando a Irvin con el pico estirado.

Cuando entró al departamento, de la nada salió Rivaille quien no dejo que diera ni un paso, lo presiono con su cuerpo contra la puerta, y sujetó sus muñecas, acercó su boca al cuello de Eren.

Eren podía sentir la respiración de Rivaille en su cuello.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-B... Bien, y un pequeño jadeo salió junto con sus palabras, cuando sintió como Rivaille recorría con su nariz su cuello, -¿Qué haces?

-¿Me extrañaste?, y beso suavemente el cuello de Eren, tenía un sabor exquisito.

-S..., sí..., i sí.

Rivaille soltó Eren y se separó de él.

-Me alegra.

Y se dirigió a su habitación, dándoles las buenas noches a Eren.

-¿No quieres saber lo que me dijo Irvin?

-Realmente no, descansa mocoso.

Las dos semanas que siguieron, pasaron en un abrir y cerrar, el filme de la serie iba viento en popa, y Eren había preparado en el poco tiempo libre lo necesario para el festejo del cumpleaños de Rivaille, también había tenido oportunidad de salir a cenar un par de veces con Annie y compartir más tiempo con Irvin.

Al fin había llegado el gran día veinte de diciembre, día del cumple de Rivaille, el día transcurrió con normalidad en el set, ya Eren había hablado con los productores quienes habían accedido a dar la salida ese día más temprano, también estaban invitados, durante el día nadie felicitó a Rivaille, la fiesta era una total sorpresa. Irvin se había ocupado de distraer a Rivaille, después que terminaran de filmar, mientras Eren preparaba todo en el apartamento y recibía a los invitados. La excusa había sido ir a cerrar el contrato de la nueva adquisición del automóvil de Irvin, quien a pesar de no poder comprarse el _Koenigsegg CCX, _había optado por un _Ford Cobra Mustang 2013_, de color negro.

Fastidiado Rivaille al fin había llegado a su apartamento en compañía de Irvin, quien lo acompaño con la excusa de ver a Eren, solo quería ir directo a su habitación, ducharse, y dormir, Irvin ya lo traía harto, prácticamente lo había secuestrado del set.

Cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIVAILLE!, dijeron al unísono

-¿Pero qué mierda es esta?, dijo en tono irritado, al ver todo su apartamento invadido de gente, que lo desarreglaban todo, habían estúpidos globos azules por todos lados, confeti de colores, y una estúpida manta que decía "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

-Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, dijo Eren.

-¡Tu mocoso estúpido!, más vale que cuando vuelva, este lugar este tal y como estaba en la mañana..., y dio media vuelta dando un gran portazo al salir.

* * *

[1] Nile Dawk, actor de teatro desde los veinte años, por su trayecto, fue invitado para actuar en la serie.

[2] Dalliz Zacklay: reconocido presentador de televisión, con ayuda consiguió un papel en la serie.

[3] Onokonomiyaki Es un plato muy popular en Japón, onokonomiyaki significa (konomi: gusto), (yaki: cocinado) o sea cocinado a su gusto. Existen 2 estilos, uno al estilo "kansai" que consiste en mezclar los ingredientes como repollo, huevo, carne, calamares, y la otra al estilo "hiroshima" que consiste en asar amontonando los ingredientes como repollo, diente de dragón o brotes de soja, fideos, huevo. Como su nombre lo dice, se mezclan diferentes ingredientes al gusto de quien lo prepara.

[4] Es una delicia japonesa que consiste principalmente en mariscos o pescado crudos, cortados finamente, aunque no tanto como un carpaccio. Se sirve junto a ellos una salsa (como salsa de soja, que es muy salada, con wasabi, un condimento japonés muy picante, o bien salsa ponzu) y un aderezo simple como rábano daikon rallado. Lo habitual es que los ingredientes se sirvan en crudo, aunque algunos se cocinan un poco, como el pulpo que se hierve ligeramente.

[5] Anko Dango, bolitas cubiertas con como pasta (endulzada) de judías rojas, si bien otros ingredientes diferentes al azuki se usan en contadas ocasiones.

* * *

[U1]


	5. Capítulo 5,en

**Capítulo V: Eleonor Leiner**

Once de la noche...,

Eren ya había terminado de quitar los globos, casi terminaba de quitar el confeti, guardó la comida y quitó la manta de feliz cumpleaños.

No acababa de creerse la humillación que había pasado recién frente a los sus compañeros de trabajo, y peor aún frente a Hajime Isayama y Tetsurō Araki. Todos fueron muy amables en entender y aceptar las disculpas de Eren, Hajime era una persona increíblemente amable, le dijo a Eren antes de salir del departamento, que no se sintiera mal por lo ocurrido, que muy por el contrario debía sentirse orgulloso por tener la capacidad de preocuparse por sus semejantes, y que tratara de entender a Rivaille.

-Estúpido Rivaille., dijo Eren mientras se sentaba en el sofá, sentía que las lágrimas estaban por brotar por sus ojos, era tanta la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Escuchó cómo se abrió la puerta del depa, era Rivaille, ya no parecía molesto, tenía el rostro relajado, miro a Eren sentado en el sofá y se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado, pero la reacción del castaño fue inmediata, se levantó de un brinco y miró a Rivaille lleno de resentimientos.

-¿Por qué estas molesto mocoso?

-Eres idiota, ¿o te haces? ¿Sabes la vergüenza que pase cuando me gritaste delante de todos, y saliste como un loco? ¿O la humillación que tuve que pasar al despedir a todos y pedir disculpas? Dime maldito Rivaille., ya no hablaba cuando dijo lo último, las palabras se habían vuelto gritos.

-Yo no te dije que los invitaras, ni te pedí que organizaras nada., dijo en un tono despreocupado.

Eren vio a Rivaille, y recordó lo que Irvin le había dicho un par de semanas atrás.

_Eleonor Leiner_

Ese nombre se le vino de golpe a la cabeza, ¡cierto! Eren recordó que ese era el día de aniversario de la muerte de la ex esposa de Rivaille, era obvio que no iba a querer un festejo en un día así.

-L., lo siento, debí preguntar antes de hacerte una fiesta sorpresa..., dijo Eren, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá a la par de Rivaille.

-No tienes que disculparte, si querías darme o hacerme alguna cosa, bastaba con que te quedaras conmigo esta noche y me prepararas algo de comer, cocinas bien, y creo firmemente que a través de la comida puedes expresar tus sentimientos.

Justo en ese momento el estómago de Rivaille sonó.

Eren lo vio sorprendido, y no pudo contener una carcajada, y entre lágrimas y risas empezó a mofarse de Rivaille.

-Estás dando ese discurso de la comida ¿solo porque tienes hambre?

A Rivaille se le puso la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-No he cenado aun, admitió con algo de pena.

Eren se volvió a levantar de un brinquito y se fue como una flecha directo a la cocina, empezó a revolotear de un lado a otro, al cabo de uno cinco minutos, regresó con una bandeja, en ella había una hamburguesa enorme de queso doble, acompañado de refresco.

-¿Hamburguesa?, dijo Rivaille, mirando la bandeja

-Quise preparar algo distinto, y no es cualquier hamburguesa, es una súper hamburguesa, pero si no te gusta...,

Rivaille lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Me encanta, tengo mucho tiempo sin comer una de estas, son iguales a las que prepara Eleonor, y le dio un gran mordisco a aquella masa de ingredientes metidos entre dos panes.

-Está muy muy buena, dijo después que logro tragar.

Eren se había congelado al escuchar el nombre de Eleonor, era la primera vez que Rivaille la mencionaba.

Rivaille notó la rigidez de Eren.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Ahora que bicho te pico?

-Mencionaste a Eleonor.

Rivaille lo miró sin entender a lo que Eren se refería

-¿Acaso conoces a Eleonor?

Eren se quedó mudo por un minuto y bajo la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro de Rivaille, cuando empezó hablar nuevamente.

-Irvin me contó sobre Eleonor, y de cuanto la amabas, no sabes cuánto lo siento, de cierta forma intentó entender cómo te sientes, perder a la persona a quien amas, es semejante a morir, o aun peor es morir en vida, por eso yo.., yo..,

Rivaille observó a Eren mientras decía aquello, sin variar la expresión del rostro.

-¿Tu qué?

-Yo quiero estar cerca de tuyo, déjame ayudarte, yo quiero, yo.., y su rostro enrojeció en un rojo carmesí

Rivaille enarcó una ceja, -¿Esa es una declaración de amor? Y le costó contener la risa al hablar, Eren se miraba tan lindo cuando se avergonzaba.

Eren notó el tono burlesco en la voz de Rivaille, se atrevió a levantar el rostro, y lo que vio fue a un Rivaille con una expresión divertida, tenía enarcada una ceja y una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No estás molesto conmigo?, pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Por inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, no te molestes con Irvin..., se apresuró a decir –El solo explicó porque eras así de apartado, solo se preocupa por ti.

Rivaille no aguantó y se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Hace tiempo no escuchaba algo tan chistoso, así que Irvin se preocupa por mí, dime que fue exactamente lo que dijo.

Eren miró a Rivaille, sin entender su actitud.

-Nos contó sobre Eleonor, tu esposa..., recalcó –Que había muerto cuando apenas tenías diecinueve años, que la amabas mucho, que aun la amas, y hace un par de semanas me dijo que ella había muerto en la fecha de tu cumpleaños y por eso no te gustaban las celebraciones.

-¿Nos? A quien más le dijo eso.

-No te molestes con Irvin, no lo hizo con mala intención, lo sabe Armin, Petra y Mikasa.

Rivaille medito unos segundos aquella información, al final se volvió a echar a reír.

-Eren, ¿Cuánto años estoy cumpliendo?

-¿Y a qué viene eso?, pregunto confundido.

-Solo contéstame.

-Pues busque en internet, pero no es que salga mucha información tuya, se dice que eres un hombre reservado, pero Irvin nos dijo que estabas cumpliendo veintinueve.

-Así que veintinueve ¿eh?, y ¿te parezco de veintinueves años?

-No, no para nada, incluso yo le dije a Irvin, que a lo mucho parecías de veinti algo, pero él dijo que siempre habías sido come años.

-Sabes Eren, siempre ha sabido que Irvin es un tipo cuya palabra para describirlo seria "cerdo sucio", pero ahora he descubierto que tiene un nuevo talento.

-Por favor no te molestes con él por habernos contado lo de tu esposa.

-Bien, Eren, dime ¿quieres saber sobre Eleonor?

Eren vaciló en su respuesta, si quería saber, pero no quería causarle malos recuerdos a Rivaille.

-Yo...,

-Yo sé que si quieres Eren., dijo Rivaille, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Eren miró un poco apenado a Rivaille, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial.

-Eres un chismoso..., dijo Rivaille.., -Trae mi laptop, anda ve a traerla de la habitación, no me hagas perder la paciencia.

Eren hizo caso, mientras caminaba, se hacía mil preguntas, ¿Qué era lo que Rivaille iba a mostrarle?, ¿acaso serian fotos de su difunta esposa?, ¿acaso algún video, talves el de su casamiento?, ¿Cómo sería ella?, ¿Rubia, ojos azules acaso? O talves ¿Pelirroja con los ojos marrones?, ¿castaña?, o ¿de cabello oscuro?, ¿Sería más alta que él?, o talves era pequeña, ¿de su estatura o más baja?, ¿delgada?, a como fuese Eren sabía que se trataría de una mujer hermosa, la más bella del universo.

Cuando regresó, miró a Rivaille haciendo unas conexiones, y hablando por el teléfono con alguna persona.

Cuando Eren le entrego la computadora, la conecto al plasma.

-Y además me lo enseñara en grande..., pensó Eren.

Colgó el teléfono y encendió la laptop, a continuación y muy diferente a lo que pensó Eren, no buscaba ni fotos, ni video, hizo una conexión por videoconferencia.

Cuando por fin pudo ver a la otra persona a través de la pantalla, era una señora regordeta, que llevaba un camisón de dormir, de esos antiguos que tienen muchos encajes, y un gorrito de dormir en la cabeza, se le hacían algunos mechones dorados por los lados, tenía las mejillas rosadas, sus ojos eran de un tono miel, o al menos eso le pareció a Eren, entre tanta arruga no se podía tener una vista clara. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, enseñando toda su dentadura blanca, seguro postiza por la edad, pensó Eren.

El primero en hablar fue Rivaille.

-¡Vieja!, tanto sin verte.

-Señorito Smit, tanto sin verlo, por la hora, aún debe ser su cumpleaños en Japón, muchas felicidades.

-No me llames por mi apellido y deja de decirme señorito, vieja gorda, ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por allá?

-Tan cortes como siempre joven Rivaille, para mí siempre será el señorito, mi señorito consentido, las cosas están muy bien, le extrañamos mucho por acá.

Eren no entendía absolutamente nada..., su cara mostraba un gran signo de interrogación.

-Veo que hay una persona en su compañía..., dijo la señora regordeta, sacando unas gafas divertidas, para ver mejor..., -¡Oh Dios santo! Que jovencito más apuesto.

Eren se sintió apenado, se le sonrojaron las mejías.

-Él es Eren, vieja, presentante.

-¡A que descortés he sido, disculpe señorito Eren!, mi nombre es Eleonor Leiner, soy la ama de llaves del joven Smit, aunque yo le quiero como si fuese el hijo que nunca tuve.

Eren no pudo evitar abrir la boca al escuchar el nombre de Eleonor Leiner, se quedó perplejo con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Rivaille codeo un poco a Eren, en señal que tenía que decir algo.

Eren reaccionó al instante, -H..., hola, mi..., mi nombre es Eren Jeager.

-¿Jeager?, ese apellido es alemán..., y por un momento la mujer gorda, se quedó pensando, luego casi en un grito dijo – ¡Señorito Rivaille!

-¿Ahora qué te pasa vieja?, dijo Rivaille.

Y mujer gorda, miró a Rivaille y luego a Eren..., -¿El señorito Eren es su novio, cierto?, cuanto me alegro de que al fin haya encontrado a alguien..., y miro a Eren., -Señorito haga feliz al joven Rivaille, por favor, se lo pido.

-Y prepara unas hamburguesas igual a las tuyas vieja. Dijo Rivaille.

-¡Oh!, ¿en serio?, cuanto me alegra, cuanta suerte tiene mi niño, además de guapo, buen cocinero el novio..., lástima que no haya sido un intercambio equivalente |y rió|

-Cállate vieja gorda...,

Eren solo observaba la conversación, al parecer Rivaille tenía mucha confianza en esa señora de anteojos chistosos.

-Eleonor, dile cuantos años estoy cumpliendo a Eren.

-Son veinticinco ya, y si puedo ser indiscreta, puedo saber ¿Cuántos años tiene el joven?.., dirigiéndose a Eren.

-Diecisiete, cumplí este año. Dijo algo apenado.

-¡Que joven es!, es prácticamente un niño..., dijo la vieja gorda algo escandalizada.

-No hagas barullo vieja, dile a Eren, si alguna vez he estado casado.

-¡Oh no! no tiene que estar celoso señorito, no tiene de que preocuparse, el joven jamás se ha casado, ni siquiera le he conocido novia, y Eleonor lo sabe todo.

-Vieja chismosa, responde solo lo que pregunte, no tienes que dar más información de la que te autorice a dar.

-¿Y cuándo piensa traer al jovencito Eren, para conocerlo?, hace ya mucho que no viene a casa.

-No lo sé vieja, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y negocios que atender.

-Pero ahora su prioridad debe ser el joven Eren, mire que está muy guapo, y se lo pueden quitar, si no lo trata a como se merece.

-Cuida tu lengua Eleonor, ya es tarde, ya voy desconectarme.

-Muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños y por su noviazgo, joven Eren cuide al señorito Rivaille, le gustan las hamburguesas, la lasaña, y la pizza con doble queso en el borde, y el pastel de frutas...,

Y se cortó la conexión.

-Esta vieja siempre habla de más.., dijo Rivaille con una sonrisa en los labios., luego volteo a ver a Eren, -¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Eren abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin emitir ningún sonido al igual que un pez, giró los ojos de un lado a otro y trago saliva, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza pero no podía formular ninguna.

Enmudeció unos segundos más, y al final con esfuerzo logró enfocar en una sola pregunta, todas sus ideas.

-¿Pero, pero que mierda es esta?, dijo algo histérico.

-Aun no lo sabes..., dijo Rivaille., -Es evidente, no tengo ninguna esposa muerta, Eleonor Leiner, es mi ama de llave, la persona que me crió, y no estoy tan viejo como creías, apenas y estoy cumpliendo veinticinco.

-Pero, pero Irvin, Irvin dijo que.

-Irvin es un cerdo sucio como dije al inicio, pero desconocía su talento para inventar tan buenos cuentos, te vio la cara, y tú de idiota le creíste, teniendo la oportunidad de preguntarme.

¡Ambivalencia de sentimientos!, es como se sintió Eren, estaba enojado porque Irvin le mintió de una manera tan cínica, se burló de él en su cara, pero a la vez un sentimiento de tranquilidad le embargaba, Rivaille no tenía ningún amor antiguo sin superar, y según lo que dijo Eleonor no había habido nadie importante en su vida, nadie más que él había sido presentado frente a ella.

-Nadie, nadie, ni Mikasa Ackerman, nadie, solo yo..., pensó Eren.

De repente y sin pensárselo una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y soltó una gran bocanada de aire, que paz sentía, y se echó contra Rivaille, abrazándolo contra su pecho con una increíble fuerza, necesitaba tanto sentirlo cerca, ya ni siquiera le molestaba lo que paso con la fiesta sorpresa.

Sentía que el regalo más grande lo había recibido él, en vez de Rivaille.

-Nada mejor que ningún fantasma del pasado., se atrevió a decir en voz alta, mientras seguía apretando a Rivaille contra su pecho.

Rivaille por su parte, se sentía muy cómodo en aquella posición, no había nada mejor en el mundo que estar acurrucado entre los brazos de Eren, ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía recibir en sus veinticinco años de existencia.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin decir nada, sin moverse, solo sintiendo la calidez del otro.

-Me alegra que no tengas una esposa difunta., dijo Eren mientras reía, apartando a Rivaille de su cuerpo y poder verle la cara.

-¿Estabas celoso de Eleonor?, dijo Rivaille en un tono divertido.

-No eran celos, no es eso, es difícil de explicar, Irvin me hizo creer algunas cosas.

-¡Irvin eh!, te advertí de él.

-Hay algo que aun no entiendo, es cierto que Irvin mintió, pero Eleonor Leiner, no es un personaje ficticio ella existe, ¿Irvin conoce a Eleonor?, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-Ya es tarde, mira ya es la una de la madrugada, podemos hablar esto otro día.

-¡No!, después no me contaras nada, esta vez no te dejare que esquives la respuesta, merezco saber algo más sobre ti, yo te conté toda mi vida.

Rivaille miró la determinación de Eren, y sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera lo que quería saber.

-Irvin y yo somos familia, él es el hermano menor de mi padre, algo así como mi tío, si hablamos de lazos sanguíneos.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par -¡¿Queeeee?! No es cierto, sus apellidos son distintos, no se escriben igual, el de Irvin es Smith con "h" al final, y tu Smit, termina con "t", no es el mismo apellido.

-Usa las neuronas mocoso, ¿para qué crees que son los notarios?, yo modifique mi apellido a los quince años, no quiero ninguna relación con Irvin, ni nadie que contenga esos genes, si pudiera me cambiaria toda la sangre.

-Eso es lo que te hace tan amargado, tiene relación a la familia de Irvin, a la de tu padre.

Rivaille guardo silencio.

-No tienes que contarme ahorita, lo harás cuando estés preparado, hasta entonces yo esperare sin hacer preguntas directas a ese asunto.

Rivaille puso una media sonrisa en el rostro, era una sonrisa en la que se dibujaba mucha amargura y dolor, ahora Eren sabía que ese dolor que sentía Rivaille, no era a causa de una mujer, y a pesar de ser egoísta eso lo tranquilizaba.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿si Irvin y tu son familia, no deberían tener algún parecido? Digo él es rubio, de tez morena, alt..., y guardó silencio.

-¡Alto!, dilo sin miedo, él es alto y yo enano, es porque Irvin y mi padre, |escupió la última palabra con repudio|, descendien del mismo tronco familiar, pero son de diferentes madres, la madre de él es inglesa, era rubia, alta, ojos azules, de tez clara, de ahí las características de Irvin, en cambio la madre de mi padre, es italiana, pequeñita, de tez pálida, y ojos grises, así que mi padre no tuvo mayor suerte, salió pequeño, y yo tuve peor suerte aun, mi madre apenas y media uno y cuarenta y cinco de estatura, tuve suerte al alcanzar los uno sesenta.

-Me gusta que seas pequeñito, dijo Eren, -¡Ah! Espera, eso me recuerda tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿acaso no era la fiesta que arruine?

Eren negó con la cabeza, estiró el brazo y agarró de la mesita que estaba enfrente del sillón un sobre y se lo dio a Rivaille.

Y mientras Rivaille habría el sobre, Eren se levantó del sillón, y caminó con prisa a su habitación, volvió con tres cajitas, todas envueltas en papeles brillantes de regalo, la primera envuelta en un papel plateado y cinta de regalo azul, era larga y delgada; la segunda envuelta en un papel rojo y cinta de regalo amarillo, era de mediano tamaño cuadrada y plana; y la tercera envuelta en un papel verde con cinta de regalo blanca, era pequeña y rectangular.

Rivaille ya había sacado el contenido del sobre y lo leía.

-Un club de equitación ¡eh!, dijo Rivaille.

-Sí, es una membrecía por seis meses, creo que podemos ir de vez en cuando, a mí me gusta la equitación y aunque no tenga la estatura, al menos tengo peso para practicarla.

-¿Así que te gustan los caballos?, ya veo, con razón te atrae Irvin.

Eren rió.

-Me gusta la idea de verte con pantalones ajustados, iré contigo. Dijo para concluir con su primer regalo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, ten ahora abre este, como no estaba seguro que te gustaría la idea de la equitación, pensé en preparar un par de regalos más.

Eren le entregó la caja larga y delgada.

Cuando Rivaille terminó de abrirla, en su interior había seis pañuelos blancos, justo como el primero que le había dado como presente para pedirle disculpas, acomodados finamente en una caja de terciopelo negro.

-Note, que siempre usas el mismo pañuelo en el set para el filme de la serie, así que creí que sería bueno que tuvieras de reservas.

Rivaille sonrió ante su segundo regalo.

-Ahora abre este..., y le entregó la caja cuadrada y plana.

Rivaille abrió sin esperar ni un momento su siguiente regalo, casi con ansiedad.

Dentro de la caja había una retratera tallada en madera de caoba, y dentro de la retratera una foto de ambos de las que les habían tomado durante la sesión de fotos.

Rivaille volvió a sonreír ante su tercer regalo.

Eren también sonrió., -Ten este es el último.

Y le entrego la cajita pequeña y rectangular.

Esta vez Rivaille, notó algo raro en el regalo, se sentía demasiada liviana cuando la sostuvo, se apresuró a abrirla.

Dentro había un papelito, Rivaille enarcó una ceja, pero tomó el papelito y lo desdobló, en él había escrito un número de un móvil.

Eren se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y saco un móvil, -Es mi número, compre uno para que podamos estar comunicados, después de pensármelo mucho, decidí que era buena idea tener uno.

Rivaille volvió a sonreír, le habían gustado todos sus regalos.

-¿Ahora dime cuál de todos tus regalos te agrado más?

-El destino.

-¿Eh?

-El destino, porque él hizo que te conociera.

-¿Crees en el destino?

-Estoy empezando a creer que existe.

Eren enarcó las cejas, y se limitó a sonreír.

-Son las tres de la madrugada, creo que sería bueno si dormimos algo..., dijo Eren.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?

-La pregunta sobra, que sea en tu habitación.

-¿Por qué en la mía?, dijo a Rivaille

-Porque huele a ti y eso me gusta, ¡ven vamos, date prisa!..., y llevó a jalones a Rivaille hasta la habitación, cuando por fin se acostaron a dormir, Rivaille se abrazó a Eren.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que darme las gracias., duerme, ya es tarde.

-Este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños.

Eren se limitó a abrazar aún más fuerte a Rivaille, hasta que por fin se quedaron dormidos.

05:30 AM...

Rivaille abrió los ojos con pesar, aun quería seguir durmiendo, se sentía cansado, y con la sensación de tener arena en los ojos, le ardían por el desvelo, apenas y había dormido un par de horas...

-¡Que lata!, estúpido filme, Eren ya despierta...

Un silencio se produjo...

-¿Eren?... y alargó la mano y empezó a buscar a Eren en la cama, estaba vacía, se volteo solo para confirmar lo que su mano le indicaba. –Tchr... Este chiquillo aunque no duerma se va a esas benditas clasecitas de baile con esa fastidiosa rubia, todos los días es lo mismo.

-¡Que fastidio!, e intento seguir durmiendo a pesar de todo, sentía el cuerpo pesado, y su cama le hacia una invitación insinuosa de que se quedara allí.

Cinco minutos más pasaron, dio un par de vueltas en la cama, y al fin se levantó con toda la pereza, cansancio y lentitud del mundo.

Llego hasta el lavado y se enjuagó la cara intentando despejarse el sueño.

-Necesito una maldita taza de café, le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Camino apesaradamente hasta llegar a la cocina, había un fuerte olor a café y su olfato no le había mentido, en la cafetera había café recién hecho, calentito y fuerte como a Rivaille le gustaba, también había pan francés, recién hecho.

-¡Eren!, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se servía su desayuno.

Miró hacia un extremo y una mesita estaba cubierta de regalos, eran tantos que inclusive había debajo de ella.

Se acercó a ellos mientras le daba un buen mordisco al pan que Eren le había dejado preparado.

Había una hoja de papel escrito con grandes letras encima de los regalos que rezaba:

¡Ah por cierto! Estos son tus otros regalos. Los dejaron ayer!

**Postdata**: espera a que llegue, no los abras sin mí, yo también quiero saber que te regalaron.

**E.J**

-Ya crees que te voy a esperar.., dijo, mientras empezó a escarbar en aquella montaña de regalos.

"relojes, camisas, billeteras" fueron de los regalos más comunes.

-Qué poca imaginación tienen, además de agarrados, dijo Rivaille entre dientes, en eso agarró una bolsita azul con un payasito dibujado, tenía una tarjetita amarilla, Rivaille la abrió era de Hanji Zoe, la nota decía "**para que no se te arrugue el cerebro, digo el ceño**" abrió la bolsa y dentro encontró una crema anti-arrugas.

-Tchr, tenía que ser la cuatro ojos.

El siguiente regalo que tomó entre manos, era el de Irvin.

-¡El cerdo dándome regalos, que novedad!

Abrió el regalo sin mucho interés de saber lo que había en su interior.

-¡Pero qué mierda es esta!, "¡es un puto consolador!", también había una nota escrita por Irvin. "**Para esas noches cuando yo folle a Eren y tu estés solo**".

Sin embargo no le molesto el regalo de Irvin, se sentía más seguro desde que pudo desmentir las locas historias que Irvin le había contado a Eren sobre Eleonor Leiner, Annie en ese momento representaba un peligro mayor que Irvin.

-Algo me dice que será tu asqueroso culo el que lo ocupe., dijo Rivaille, refiriéndose a Irvin.

Justo en el momento que volvía a cerrar el regalo de Irvin, apareció Eren.

-¡Que! ¡Los abriste sin mí!

-¿Ya terminaste de jugar a las bailarinas de ballet con la rubia?

-No es juego.

-Lo que sea, ya es tarde, hay que ir al set.

-Hay algo que quiero comentarte sobre eso, dijo Eren, en tono serio.

-En el camino hablamos, ya es tarde.

Durante todo el camino Eren no dejó de parlotear que lo correcto es que se disculpara con todos, que había tenido una mala actitud y que era de hombres reconocer su error y enmendarlo, que podían planear una tertulia el fin de semana y realizarla en la piso inferior del condominio, ahí es donde estaba ubicada la piscina, era un espacio extremadamente amplio, perfecto para una pequeña reunión como le llamaba Eren.

Le parecía estúpida esa idea, él no se disculpaba con nadie, no sentía ninguna culpa, él no le pidió a Eren que le hiciera una fiesta sin su consentimiento, el no invitó a todas aquellas personas, por tanto no tenía razón por la cual disculparse.

Y le parecía más estúpido encontrarse ahí de pie, parado encima de unas cajas para que todos pudieran verle y escucharlo, Eren se había encargado de reunirles y decirles que Rivaille quería expresarles unas palabras.

-¿Por qué demonios le hago caso a este mocoso?, se dijo en sus adentros, mientras miraba a Eren de pie a su lado, muy entusiasmado.

Demasiados ojos le miraban, una gotita de sudor le rodo por la frente.

Había enfrentado situaciones difíciles, pero ninguna como aquella, era la primera vez que se disculparía por alguna cosa.

-Rivaille diles.

-No soy tu mascota para hacerte caso., se dijo Rivaille, para sí mismo.

-¿Rivaille?, volvió a incitar Eren.

Rivaille rodo los ojos –Quiero pedirles una disculpa por lo de ayer, fueron muy amables en prepararme una fiesta sorpresa, y yo fui descortés, también les agradezco por sus presentes.

-¿Y...?, le dijo Eren.

Rivaille miró a Eren y lo acribillo con la mirada, pero Eren subió ambas cejas e hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando.

-Y..., prosiguió Rivaille, con claro fastidio. –como una disculpa, queremos invitarlos con Eren, a una tertulia el sábado a celebrarse a las cuatro de la tarde, en la piscina del condominio.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos aceptaron las disculpas de Rivaille, siendo como era, todos estaban conscientes que esa era una clara humillación a la que se había sometido, eso bastaba para disculparlo, además que les entusiasmó la idea de una reunión para relajarse del trabajo, buen ambiente y comida gratis, quien rechazaría algo así.

Ya todos se disponían marcharse, pero Rivaille llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Irvin Smith, ¡ten!.., y lanzó una bolsa que hábilmente Irvin agarró con las manos., -Te agradezco mucho tu gentileza, recibe esto como un pequeño presente de mi parte, te será de gran utilidad.

Y se bajó de las cajas de un brinquito, y se dispersaron para empezar el filme del día, Eren se fue en compañía de Rivaille.

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Irvin?, ¿saliste con esa bolsa del apartamento?, ¿Qué contenía?, preguntó Eren.

-Al nuevo mejor amigo de Irvin, y rió.

-Eren no entendió aquello.

Irvin por su parte, sabía que era un sarcasmo lo que le había dicho Rivaille, en cuanto llegó a su camerino se dispuso a ver el contenido de la bolsa.

Dentro iba el mismo consolador que le había dado él y la crema anti-arruga que le había dado Hani, junto con una nota:

"La crema es para que lo enceres antes de usar, y puedes pensar en mi sexi Eleonor Leiner cuando lo hagas cerdo. Posdata: Eren y yo no necesitamos de esos juguetitos, la mía mide más de 20..."

L. Rivaille S...

-Mierda, el enano ya se enteró de lo de Eleonor, y seguro ya le contó todo a Eren.., dijo Irvin mientras arrugaba la nota de Rivaille y la hacía una bolita, -Y lo peor del caso es que no pude conseguir nada con Eren, ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo, pero ni te creas enano., |mientras arrojaba la bolita de papel a la cesta de basura|, -El juego no se termina hasta que haya jugado mi última carta.

Ese día Irvin intento abordar a Eren, sin mucho éxito, no hubo tiempo libre, y durante el filme era imposible, tenían mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, navidad estaba encima, y la gran mayoría del elenco, inclusive gente de producción eran extranjeros, por lo que se darían vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo.

En su mayoría tenían planes de regresar a sus países a pasar las fiestas con su familia, inclusive Eren ya tenía planeado viajar a Italia a ver a su madre.

Fueron dos días de arduo trabajo, pero valió la pena, gracias a ello tendrían unas felices vacaciones, así que cuando llego el sábado todos por fin pudieron relajarse, podrían disfrutar de ese último día para despedirse y viajar al día siguiente veintitrés de diciembre.

Eren se encargó de todos los preparativos para la pequeña reunión, el mismo había cocinado los bocadillos que se servirían, Rivaille por su parte no movió ni un dedo, no le interesaba y no era muy sociable, así que sabía que no sería de gran utilidad, por lo que dejó que el castaño preparara todo.

-Bien, ya todo está listo, y dentro de poco todos llegaran, así que es hora de que bajemos a recibir a los invitados..., dijo Eren algo impaciente.

-Bien pues vayamos pues, y se levantó del sillón del estudio dejando sobre el escritorio el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Y piensas ir vestido así?

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

-¿Es en serio?, solo mírame.., |Eren llevaba puesto unas bermudas cortas, camiseta y sandalias| -¿Para qué crees que es la piscina? No puedes ir todo formal, quítate esa ropa y ponte cómodo.

-Así me siento cómodo..., replicó Rivaille

-Por favor, prometiste qué harías esto, hazlo bien, ve a cambiarte.

-Yo no prometí nada.

-Hazlo por mí.

Rivaille miró a Eren por unos segundos. –Tchr..., y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver a Rivaille usando una bermuda color blanca, con una camiseta y sandalias color negras, ya no inspiraba tanto miedo, se miraba un tanto infantil y más pequeño de lo que era.

Parecían divertirse, el ambiente era ameno, música suave, comida y bebida al gusto y por montón, y una enorme piscina para un buen chapuzón.

Eren no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta por unos instantes al ver a Annie en traje de baño, era tan hermosa, llevaba puesto un minúsculo traje de dos piezas, que dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación.

Rivaille e Irvin notaron ese instante.

-Parece que nuestro niño tiene otros intereses..., dijo Irvin

Rivaille no contesto, se limitó a fruncir el ceño, así que Irvin prosiguió

-Debo de suponer que le contaste lo de Eleonor, y por eso anda tan esquivo conmigo, eso es trampa enano.

-¿Trampa Smith?, no fui yo el que se inventó una esposa falsa.

-¡Oh! Vamos, solo era una broma, fue sin malas intenciones que le dije eso a Eren, solo me pareció divertido engañarlos, son muy ingenuos, sabes tú adorada Mikasa estaba presente cuando lo conté, fue chistoso ver su cara de sorpresa, y no te hagas que gracias a mi mentira fue que Eren se acercó a ti en su intento de ser filántropo y ayudarte a superar esa historia, solo le distes lastima mi querido sobrinito.

-Mucha envidia Smith, y no me vuelvas a llamar así tú y yo no somos nada.

-Hay vamos Levi, podrás haber modificado el apellido, le puedes cambiar totalmente, o quitarle una, dos o tres letras, pero sigues siendo un Smith, te guste o no, la sangre que corre por tus venas son de la familia Smith, los putos genes que heredaste son de la familia Smith, genes malos, crueles, y egoístas, así somos todos, incluyéndote, deberías dejar de huir de tu naturaleza, en el fondo eres igual que tu yo, que mi hermano, que el padre de nuestros padres...

-Cállate cerdo..., y Rivaille se tensó por completo, las manos se le volvieron puños en cuestión de segundos.

-Vamos relájate, no hagas escenas..., mira aún podemos ser amigos, tenemos intereses.., |mirando a Eren|, la unión hace la fuerza, podemos compartir a Eren, si tú lo quieres, te lo puedes quedar después que me divierta una o dos noches con él, incluso puedes servirte primero eso a mí no me importa, su virginidad no me interesa.

Rivaille miró con el rabillo a Irvin.

-¿Qué? Acaso creíste que no me había dado cuenta de que es virgen, se le nota a leguas, su olor lo dice, aun nadie se lo ha hecho..., eso solo hace que me excite más, es medio difícil encontrar vírgenes a esa edad, y así de buenos.

-Toca a Eren y te mato cerdo..., le gruñó Rivaille a Irvin.

-Así que te estás enamorando del niño, que patético eres, siempre te creí más inteligente que eso, veo que me equivoque.

-¡Rivaille ven!

Eso llamó la atención de Irvin y Rivaille, era Eren quien llamaba, estaba metido en la piscina, sin camisa, con el agua llegándole a la cintura.

-¡Mira eso!, dijo Irvin.

-Ven Rivaille..., volvió a llamar Eren.

Rivaille inicialmente no se movio, pero cuando vio que Irvin se alejaba de él y se quitaba la camisa que llevaba puesto para meterse a la piscina, reaccionó haciendo lo mismo y llegar lo más pronto posible a la par de Eren.

Y a pesar de lo dicho por Irvin, apenas Rivaille estuvo cerca de Eren pudo sentirse relajado, y por increíble y misantrópico que era, esa tarde, fue una de las mejores que había tenido en su vida, ahí rodeado de personas pudo sentir una calidez extraña que le recorría el cuerpo, una sensación que no sentía desde hace muchísimos años atrás, que lo hacía sentirse en paz y en tranquilidad, y por unas horas pudo olvidar a todos los demonios que lo atormentaban internamente, y todo era gracias a Eren, a su Eren...


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO VI: "FELIZ NAVIDAD" (I parte. La casa de Eren Jaeger)**

23 de Diciembre…

08: 00 AM…,

¡Vacaciones!, por fin Eren podría viajar a Italia a ver a su madre, estaba ansioso, saldría ese mismo día, había pasado meditando desde la tertulia si invitar o no a Rivaille a pasar las fiestas con él, había tenido la intención de decirle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Lo más seguro es que ya tenga planes..., se dijo Eren.

Al final decidió decirle, si le decía no, al menos lo habría intentado.

Salió de su habitación, ya tenía el equipaje hecho, llegó a la habitación de Rivaille y con los dedos temblorosos por la ansiedad, dio un par de golpecitos suaves.

-Pasa, está abierto.

Eren entró, Rivaille se encontraba acostado en su cama, no había señal de que estuviera empacando algo.

-Rivaille…

-Ven Eren, siéntate aquí., mientras decía esto se incorporaba en la cama para sentarse también.

Eren hizo caso, se sentó a la par de Rivaille.

-Dime Eren, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Eren enrojeció, a que venía esa pregunta.

-Este yo…, tu a mí…., me gustas…, mucho. Dijo

-Eso me gusta, necesitaba escuchar eso.

Rivaille a veces era una persona extraña, no era necesario que Eren le dijera aquello, era algo que saltaba a la vista, en la forma en la que lo miraba, la forma en lo que lo besaba, lo deseaba, lo cuidaba, pero a pesar de todo eso, Rivaille era del tipo de persona que además de acciones necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas, necesitaba escucharlas talves para constatar que era cierto lo que percibía, que no era su imaginación, y sobre todo para constatar que no era lastima lo que sentía Eren hacia él como le había dicho Irvin.

-Rivaille, me voy a Italia de vacaciones.

-Si lo sé.

-Yo…, vaciló un poco –Yo quería preguntarte algo.., y enrojeció como un tomate.

-Dime Eren.

-Es que yo quería invitarte a mi casa en Italia, no es una gran mansión elegante, ni nada de otro mundo.., pero me gustaría que conozcas mi hogar…, y a mi madre…, y.., y que pasemos navidad juntos.

Rivaille echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyado en sus brazos, su rostro se relajó por completo, sonrió abiertamente, y así se quedó por unos momentos, cuando por fin volvió a ver a Eren, tenía un brillo en los ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres que vaya?

-Me encantaría…, dijo Eren mientras se extasiaba con la expresión de Rivaille, -pero si ya tienes planes….

-No tengo, iré contigo.

Eren sonrió, -Excelente..., dijo..., -ya tengo los boletos comprados, no sabía si aceptarías, pero por si las dudas compré un boleto extra, ¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?

-No es necesario, yo lo haré.

-Bien, entonces te dejo para que empaques.., y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-Espera Eren, dime una cosa ¿has invitado a alguien más?

Eren lo miró confundido por un segundo, pero luego comprendió que con "alguien" se refería a Irvin y Annie.

-Solo a ti.

Rivaille volvió a sonreír.

-Si necesitas algo me avisas, saldré a comprar unas cosas para el viaje.., y salió de la habitación.

El viaje hasta Roma, fue sin problemas, habían partido de Japón a eso de las tres de la tarde del veintitrés de diciembre, tras aproximadamente quince horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje llegaron por fin a la ciudad del majestuoso coliseo romano, once mil veintiocho kilómetros recorridos, y aun no llegaban a su destino, a partir de ahí el viaje sería en automóvil hasta Cortona, Siena, donde habitaba la madre de Eren. El castaño ya había reservado un automóvil para partir desde el aeropuerto.

Por la diferencia de horarios llegaron a eso de las diez y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche a Roma del mismo día, serían alrededor de dos horas y media hasta Cortona, Eren conducía a gran velocidad por la ciudad.

-Mocoso, ve más despacio, nos vas a matar si sigues conduciendo de esa forma.

-No puedo esperar a ver a mi madre, descuida siempre he conducido así y jamás he tenido un accidente fatal.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no has tenido un accidente fatal?

-Ah ya sabes, solo accidentes menores, sin importancia alguna, he chocado un par de veces contra otros vehículos, y una vez me estrelle contra un poste, y solo he salido con algunos rasguños, ¡tengo siete vidas como los gatos! [y rió].

-Tentas a la suerte, mocoso irresponsable.

-Tranquilo, Rivaille, prometo que llegaremos enteros.

-¿A qué horas decidí aceptar acompañarte?

Y Eren volvió a sonreír, te encantará Cortona.

-¿Por qué tu madre vive en Cortona, si ustedes son de Volterra, y luego vivieron en Milán?

-Demasiada gente supongo, fue ella quien decidió querer vivir en ese lugar, me preocupa un poco porque en Milán, o Roma, hay especialistas que pudieran tratarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente, dijo que tanta gente solo la iba a matar más rápido, así que termine aceptando la idea de que viviera en Cortona, con la condición de que siguiera siendo tratada por especialistas de Roma, así que tiene que viajar de vez en cuando para sus chequeos. Sus terapias las recibe en casa, hay una enfermera en casa que se encarga de eso.

-Ya veo, así que pagas a una enfermera de manera permanente.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

-Giovana Isabella

-Un nombre muy propio para una italiana.

-Algo trillado supongo.

-Eren..., y un silencio se produjo

-Dime Rivaille.

Pero Rivaille no contestó, Eren volvió a ver con el rabillo del ojo y notó que Rivaille se había quedado dormido.

-Me alegra que estés conmigo, dijo Eren en un susurro.

La ubicación exacta de la casa de Eren era en la parte más alta de la ciudad, así que cuando llegó a sus inicios, tras las dos horas y diez minutos de viaje, decidió que era mejor pasar la noche en una posada, estaba cansado, y Rivaille ya llevaba más de hora y media dormido, además no quería llegar de madrugada a su casa y despertar a su mamá, lo mejor era llegar por la mañana.

-Rivaille, Rivaille, despierta, ya llegamos, pasaremos la noche aquí..., decía Eren, mientras delicadamente movía a Rivaille para que se despertara.

Somnoliento Rivaille abrió los ojos con mucho pesar, tenía mucho sueño, -¿Ya llegamos?

-Casi, es mejor llegar hasta en la mañana, ven pasaremos la noche aquí.

Bajaron del coche, Rivaille se refregaba los ojos, se sentía desorientado.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y Eren tocó un par de veces, hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mujer ya mayor asomó la cabeza.

-Buenas noches…, se apresuró a decir Eren.

-Buonanotte, come posso aiutare? (buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?)..., respondió la mujer mal encarada, por haberle despertado probablemente.

-Necesitamos una habitación..., contestó Eren

-Chiaro, ho due camere disponibili.., (claro, tengo dos habitaciones disponibles).., dijo la mujer, mientras abría la puerta, Eren y Rivaille pudieron ver que llevaba puesto un camison color azul que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Eh, no, solo necesitamos una habitación..., corrigió Eren.

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, y los miró de arriba hacía abajo, y viceversa, e hizo una mueca en la cara.

-!mia madre, un paio di mondo perverso in cui viviamo! (!madre mía, un par de pervertidos, en que mundo vivimos!) Dijo la mujer un poco escandalizada.

-Eren, vamonos de aquí, prefiero dormir en el carro..., dijo Rivaille.

Eren miró a Rivaille, era claro que se habia molestado con el comentario de la mujer, él también se había ofendido, pero no iba a ceder, estaba harto que la gente opinara, no lo iba a dejar así.

-No le estoy preguntando que piensa, solo quiero una habitación, ¿no las dará o no?, y le frunció el ceño a la mujer.

-Bene, bene, qui seguite, vi darò una camera al secondo piano, (bien, bien, por aquí sigan, les daré una habitación en la segunda planta), dijo la mujer, haciendo señas para que la siguíeran.

Eren agarró la mano de Rivaille, y comenzó a jalarlo para que caminara. Rivaille se dejó guiar, pero seguía sintiendose incomodo.

Cuando por fin la mujer los dejó en su habitación, Eren se dejó caer en la cama.

-Hubiera preferido dormir en el carro.., dijo Rivaille, con cierto tono de molestia.

-No le iba a dar gusto a la señora esa, no soporto a la gente con esa mentalidad cerrada y retrograda que estigmatizan a la gente, !lo detestó!

-No puedes cambiar la mentalidad de las personas.

-Y no lo intentó, pero al menos que respeten.

-No conocía ese lado de tí mocoso, asustaste a la vieja, eres muy problematico.

Eren sonrió.

-Ven Rivaille, descansa un poco, ven..., mientras daba palmaditas en la cama con la mano.

Para Rivaille era imposible rechazar aquella invitación, disfrutaba dormir junto a Eren, aunque entre ellos dos no pasará nada más, porque Rivaille respetaba a Eren, y no intentaría nada que Eren no deseara, se conformaba con poder estar a su lado y que lo abrazaran, ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquello, a que Eren lo acomodara entre sus brazos y lo pegara a su pecho, era tan calido, se sentía seguro, en paz.

Esa noche al igual que muchas otras, cuando Eren tuvo cerca a Rivaille en la cama, lo jaló y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, pegó su cara a la cabeza de Rivaille, y besó su cabello, se quedó quieto sintiendo el aroma del cabello de Rivaille, era algo que Eren disfrutaba.

En las últimas semanas, Eren había tenido oportunidad de salir con Annie, e Irvin, de quien se había dado cuenta que era muy distinto a lo que pensaba. Su concepto acerca de Irvin era el de un hombre noble, inteligente, amable, educado, todo un caballero ingles de porte clásico, pero solo había resultado ser un truhan, se sentía decepcionado de él, ademas de ser un cínico por haberlo llamado antes de salir del departamento en Japón, pidiendole que hablaran, con el pretexto de que necesitaba explicarles muchas cosas.

A pesar de ello, Eren tenía que reconocer que aun le atraía, era inevitable, perveso y todo, pero aun así le gustaba Irvin, habían sido demasiados años de amor platónico por él, como para que sus sentimientos desaparecieran así por así.

Por otro lado, estaba Annie, la relacion con ella no avanzó mucho, eran más amigos que otra cosa, Annie aun no mostraba interés en Eren.

Y Rivaille, por último estaba Rivaille, con él las cosas eran distintas, no eran amigos, o amantes, menos novios, con él se había desarrollado algo mas importante, un vínculo fuerte, Rivaille y él eran confidentes, en ese momento era la persona en la que tenía mas confianza, le confió secretos que solo Armin conocía de él, sin embargo el nexo que tenía con Rivaille era distino al que tenía con Armin, aun no podía definir bien que era lo que sentía por Rivaille, de lo único que estaba seguro es que le gustaba estar cerca de él.

.

.

La mañana no se hizo esperar apenas Rivaille y Eren llevaban durmiendo escasas horas, sintieron un gran ardor en los ojos cuando los abrieron al escuchar el movil de Eren que sonó anunciando las cinco y treinta minutos de la mañana, era hora de iniciar nuevamente el viaje. Sin embargo a pesar del cansancio y sueño que sentían, los animos de Eren no bajaron, estaba ansioso de llegar a su casa.

-Rivaille, despierta, vamos tenemos que irnos, la habitacion la deje pagada desde anoche, asi de paso evitamos encontrarnos a la vieja esa de ayer.

-Esta demasiado temprano mocoso, dejame dormir.

-Vamos Rivaille podrás seguir durmiendo cuando llegues a mi casa, anda vamos levantate.

Y mientras le decía eso lo sacudía para despertarlo.

-!Ya!, deja de sacudirme que no soy un saco de patatas, ya entendí, ya me levanto, ¿al menos puedo tomar un baño antes de irnos?.

-En la casa Rivaille, en la casa, ya quiero llegar, anda vamonos.

-Detesto oler a cama, no saldré de aquí sin ducharme primero.

Eren entendió que era inutil discutir con Rivaille, solo perdería mas tiempo.

-Vale, pero date prisa.

-No me des ordenes mocoso insolente.

Y Rivaille se incorporó para dirigirse al lavado. Eren se sentó en la cama resignado a esperar a Rivaille.

Rivaille asomó la cabeza del cuarto de lavado, -¿no piensas bañarte?

-No, yo ya quiero irme, y tardaríamos demasiado, si despues de ti me baño yo.

-Podemos hacerlo juntos.

Eren miró a Rivaille ya conocía ese tono seductor de su voz cuando quería alguna cosa, pero en ese momento no estaba para eso.

-Rivaille, date prisa, ya quiero llegar a mi casa

Rivaille también ya conocía ese tono cortante de Eren, y seguir intentándolo era inútil, un minuto despues se escuchó el caer del agua.

Entre tanto y tanto se hicieron las seis de la mañana para cuando Rivaille terminó de alistarse.

-!Te tardas tanto como una mujer!.., dijo Eren cuando por fin lograron montarse en el coche e iniciar su viaje nuevamente.

Rivaille lo ignoró, no estaba dispuesto en iniciar una discusion tonta sobre el tiempo que se tomaba para su aseo personal.

Condució como un loco por toda la ciudad, hasta de que de pronto las casas se fueron haciendo mas escasas y el ruido de los carros empezó a desaparecer, en su lugar eran reemplazados por extensos campos, e increibles y enormes arboles, estaban de suerte porque no había nevado aún, al final Eren se detuvo ante un enorme porton, habló rápido por el intercomunicador, y se abrieron de par en par las puertas, Eren volvió a poner en marcha el coche, como a cien metros se divisaba una casa., era grande, al menos tendría sus seis habitaciones, nada espectacular, se miraba que era antigua, en una parte de la pared delantera se observaba que había sido gobernada por las hierbas, eso le daba un porte caricaturesco a la casa, cuando se detuvieron en frente, una mujer y un hombre salieron a recibirlos.

-Joven Eren, que gusto tenerlo en casa nuevamente..., dijo la mujer.

-Angelo, Abriana, ¿Mi madre donde esta?

-Su madre aun no despierta joven, debe estar agotado, ¿quiere que le prepare alguna cosa para comer?, dijo la mujer.

-Te dije que no había que darse prisa.., dijo Rivaille, mientras bajaba del coche.

Eren pareció no escucharlo., -El es Rivaille, se quedará con nosotros, preparenle una habitacion y suban el equipaje.., dijo Eren dirigiéndose a Angelo y Abriana.

-La habitacion del señor ya esta lista, joven, desde que llamó hemos preparado la que ordenó.., dijo Angelo.

-Perfecto, Rivaille ellos son Angelo y Abriana, cuidan a mi madre y a la casa, cualquier cosa que necesites pideselo a ellos o a mí. –Ven entremos debes estar con hambre, Abriana prepara algo para desayunar.

-A la orden joven.

La casa por dentro tenía la apariencia que Rivaille ya imaginaba desde que vio la fachada, paredes altas de piedra, vigas de madera en el techo, no era una casa de lujo, era antigua, pero muy acogedora, había una gran chimenea en la sala y un piano en el centro.

Pasaron directo al comedor, era grande de madera, como para diez personas. Rivaille tomó asiento, mientras que Eren revoloteaba de un lado a otro, mirando que todo estuviera en orden.

-Mocoso, sientate., y sonrió.

Eren volteo a mirarlo.

-¿De que ríes Rivaille?

-Eres peor de controlador que yo, tu actitud cambió apenas llegamos, ¿donde ésta el niño que conocí en Japón?.

Era cierto apenas llegaron Eren empezó a dar ordenes, era un poco controlador en cuanto asuntos que incumbiesen a su madre, Eren sabía que lo que Rivaille le decía era verdad, relajó el rostro, soltó el monton de papeles que había tomado de una mesita mientras pasaba por la sala, probablemente de cuentas y recibos de pagos, los colocó en la mesa del comedor y se sentó a par de Rivaille.

-L..., lo siento.

-Eso esta mejor, ese es mi Eren..., sabes aprovechando que estamos en Italia, talves quieras ir a conocer mi casa.

Eren lo miró Sorprendido –¿Vives en Italia?

-Si, no es algo que muchos sepan, para la farandula mi residencia es en Inglaterra, pero la casa donde nací y crecí es aquí en Italia, aquí es donde vive Eleonor.

-¿En donde esta ubicada?

-Bruneck, Bolzano, esta como a cinco horas y media de viaje de aquí, segun mis calculos.

-¿Bruneck?

-Tengo un pequeño viñedo en ese lugar, Eleonor se encarga de eso y de cuidar la casa, puede ser que te guste, hay caballos, eso seguro te recordará a Irvin.

-Es tentador, claro que me gustaría ir.

-Bien, entonces cuando quieras ir dime, tu madre tambien puede acompañarnos.

La sonrisa que Eren tenía dibujada en el rostró desapareció de golpe, bajó la mirada, y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Seguro a ella le encantaría, pero no puede, su salud ya no le permite hacer viajes tan largos.

En eso les llevaron el desayuno, tostadas francesas, jugo, cafe, leche, y un tazón con frutas.

Rivaille no quería ver a Eren triste, pensó que comentario hacer para hacerlo reir.., miró a su alrededor, y luego a su comida.

-¿Porque tostadas francesas, si estamos en Italia?, ¿no deberían ser tostadas italianas?., comentó Rivaille.

Eren sonrió, no ante el comentario de Rivaille, sino por su intentó de ser gracioso, era claro que no tenía un buen sentido del humor, pero le pareció un gesto tierno de su parte al menos intentarlo.

.

.

.

Estaban terminando de desayunar, cuando Abriana apareció en el comedor, anunciando que la madre de Eren había despertado, Eren de un brinco se puso de pie, y salió disparado como una bala hacia la segunda planta de la casa, dejando solo a Rivaille en el comedor.

-Abriana..., dijo Rivaille, llamando la atención de la muchacha, o al menos por sus trazas a Rivaille le pareció que aun era joven. -¿Cual es la habitación de Giovana?

La muchacha lo miró por un momento, le parecio extraño que se refiriera a la señora Giovana sólo por su nombre, sin ningún respeto –La habitación de la señora es la última al fondo del pasillo en la segunda planta..., señalando con el dedo indice hacia arriba.

-¿Y la mía?

-También está ubicada en la segunda planta, es la tercera a la derecha señor, si gusta le enseño por donde es.

-No es necesario, pero muchas gracias Abriana., dime ¿Cual es la habitación de Eren?

-Es la que sigue a la suya, la cuarta puerta a la derecha señor.

-Gracias por la información, ya puedes retirarte Abriana.

La chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de asentimiento y salió del comedor.

Rivaille esperó sentado en el comedor que pasaran unos diez minutos, para levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación de la madre de Eren.

Subió por las escaleras, hasta llegar al pasillo, como lo había pensado tendría una seis habitaciones la casa, no le costó encontrar la habitación de la madre de Eren, cuando se acercó escuchó la voz de Eren que provenía desde adentro, dio un par de golpecitos antes de entrar.

Cuando entró a la habitacion le sorprendió que aquello parecía mas un hospital que una habitacion, había muchos aparatos, lo único normal ahí era la cama de la madre de Eren, aunque se fijó que en una esquina estaba una camilla de hospital, hasta el olor de la habitacion le recordaba uno.

Y a pesar de lo impactado que estaba no varió la expresion del rostro.

Eren estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, sostenía la mano de su madre, quien estaba rescostada sobre un par de almohadas, tenía una apariencia deprimente, era flaca, muy flaca, tenía el rostro palido, y el cabello maltratado.

Se acercó a la cama cuando Eren en un gesto con la cabeza le indicó que se acercara.

-Madre, quiero presentarte a alguien, haciendo un gesto con la mano, él es Rivaille, es mi compañero de departamento, y trabajamos juntos.

-!Oh! hasta que al fin le conozco, mi hijo me ha hablado muchisimo de usted por teléfono, sea bienvenido a nuestra casa..., dijo la mujer en un tono cansado, e hizo la fuerza de extender su mano para estrechar la de Rivaille.

Rivaille se acercó y estrechó la mano de la mujer. –A mi tambien me han contado muchas cosas de ti Giovana, es un placer conocerte, puedes llamarme solo Rivaille, es innecesario tanta formalidad

La madre de Eren sonrió, empezaba a entender el agrado de su hijo hacía Rivaille, era un hombre bastante peculiar, además le pareció adorable que fuese tan pequeñito. –Bien Rivaille, sientete como en tu casa.

-Asi lo haré..., A Rivaille le llamó la atención los ojos de Giovana, eran iguales a los de Eren, el mismo tono de verde, su cabello era castaño, o al menos se miraba que alguna vez fue castaño como el de Eren.

-Madre descansa, Rivaille y yo arreglaremos la casa, hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad, yo mismo prepararé la cena, tú descansa.., dijo Eren.

Giovana asintió. Y volvió acomodarse en la cama, Eren besó la mano de su madre y la colocó delicamente sobre su regazo, le indicó con un gesto a Rivaille que salieran de la habitación y así lo hicieron.

Una vez afuera, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Eren volvio a poner el rostro triste que hace poco Rivaille había visto en el comedor.

-Gracias..., le susurró Eren a Rivaille.

-¿Porque me agradeces?

-Por haber simulado que no te sorprendió ver la apariencia de la habitación, desde hace unos años fue necesario hacerle esos cambios.

-Giovana y tú, se parecen mucho, tienen los mismos ojos.

Eren sonrió –Siempre han dicho lo mismo, sabes le agradaste mucho.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque ella y yo nos parecemos mucho.

Rivaille fue quien sonrió en esa ocasión.

-A mí también me agradó, se mira que ha sido una mujer valiente, que sigue dando lo mejor de sí.

Eren sonrió, pero sus ojos indicaban que quería llorar. –Tenemos mucho que hacer, hay que poner la decoración de navidad en toda la casa, mi madre adora la navidad, a mí también me agrada.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo iba ayudarte?.

Eren se detuvo en medio de las escaleras. -¿no lo harás?..., dijo en un tono de confunsión.

Rivaille le miró con el rabillo del ojo..., -!Te pille! Y soltó una risotada, -Si lo haré, anda, date prisa.

-¿Sabes que tienes un pésimo sentido del humor, cierto?..., dijo Eren.

-Ya me lo han dicho..., contestó Rivaille con suma normalidad.

Llegaron a la primera planta de la casa, y Eren guió a Rivaille, hasta una de las habitaciones, sacaron varias cajas, que contenían adornos, llegaron hasta la sala y Rivaille, observó que Ángelo terminaba de colocar el árbol de pino recién cortado listo para su decoracion, era enorme, mas grande que Eren...

-Rivaille, inicia sin mí, yo iré a ducharme.

-¿Qué yo que?

-Que empieces sin mí a decorar el árbol.

-Yo nunca he hecho eso.., dijo Rivaille escándalizado y con una cara de susto.

Eren lo miró y fue inevitable no burlarse de Rivaille, como no iba a poder adornar un simple árbol, era increíble que eso lo asustara.

-Entonces felicidades, siempre hay una primera vez, es una experiencia bonita, y volvió a reir, y subió nuevamente por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, dejando a Rivaille sólo frente aquel enorme árbol que era el doble de su tamaño, y varias cajas llenas de adornos y luces.

Pasados veinte minutos...

Cuando Eren bajaba la escalera escuchó un gran estruendo, bajó a grandes sancadas el resto de escalones que faltaban, pudo a ver a Rivaille mientras se levantaba del suelo, aparentemente se había caído, tenía un aspecto gracioso, estaba todo despeinado, incluso llevabas ramitas de pino verde entre el pelo, tenía una extension de luces enredada en todo el cuerpo, y habían adornos tirados por todos lados, fue inevitable la carcajada de Eren.

Rivaille volteo a ver y vio a Eren que incluso se agarraba el estomago de tanto reir, -¿De que demonios te ríes mocoso?

Eren contestó entre risas, -Eres..., eres un desastre, [volvió a reir], -me fui hace veinte minutos y no has podido poner un solo adorno, y a cambio de estas disfrazando de árbol tú..., y siguió mofandose de Rivaille.

Rivaille indignado levantó su dedo indice para señalar hacía la cima del árbol, Eren siguió con la vista lo que señalaba Rivaille, en la cumbre del árbol que le doblaba el tamaño a Rivaille, estaba colacado un ángel.

-!Lo colocaste!, por eso fue que te caíste, por colocar el ángel.

Rivaille sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

-En realidad eso se coloca de último.., pensó Eren, pero no se lo dijo a Rivaille, el nunca había adornado un árbol de navidad. –Que bien, me has sorprendido, yo te ayudo a colocar el resto.

Lo primero que hizo fue ayudar a desenredar a Rivaille, fue un momento muy agradable, digno de guardarse en la memoria como un buen recuerdo, "un árbol de navidad Rivaille". Entre los dos en menos de veinte minutos habían terminado de adornar el enorme árbol, y en veinte minutos más habían terminado de adornar toda la sala y el comedor.

Eren se iba hacer cargo personalmente de preparar la cena, así que designó a Rivaille para que supervisara a Ángelo mientras éste colocaba las luces y adornos en el resto de la casa, no era necesario, pero Eren quería mantener a Rivaille ocupado para que no se aburriera.

El que sufrió fue el pobre de Ángelo, Rivaille se tomó muy enserio su tarea, anduvo todo el resto de la mañana detrás de Ángelo, obligandolo a poner todo perfectamente.

En el almuerzo apenas y Rivaille pellizcó la comida, un poco de allá y un poco de acá, era mucha comida la que estaba preparando Eren.

Una mujer joven, alta, de cabello oscuro, había llegado cerca de la una de la tarde, el castaño la saludó y la presentó a Rivaille como Javiera la enfermera de la madre de Eren, quien andaba en Roma, comprando algunos medicamentos.

En la tarde, cerca de las tres Eren le pidió el favor a Rivaille de ir acompañar a su madre a tomar el té, le explicó que su madre tenía la costumbre de salir al balcón de su habitación a tomar el té a esa hora.

Rivaille accedió a la peticion de Eren en realidad eso era bueno para él así podía saber más sobre la vida del castaño.

-Oh Rivaille, me alegra que tomes el té conmigo, no me gusta hacerlo sola.

-A mí tambien me agrada poder tomar una taza de té tranquilo, dejame servirlo, Abriana dejanos solos, yo me hago cargo..., y mientras Abriana se retiraba empezó a servir el té, le dio una taza a Giovana y luego se sirvió una él, mientras se sentaba comodamente cruzando una pierna.

-¿Conocías a Eren desde antes de que viajara a Japón?

-En realidad no.

-Sabes Eren no es del tipo de personas de la que puedes ganarte su confianza tan rápido, menos para que él decida traerla a conocer su casa, a ésta casa la única persona que ha venido es Armin, supongo que también lo conoces, Eren me dijo que está en Japón con ustedes.

-Supongo que ha dejado de ser tan selectivo entonces.

-Yo diría que cada vez se vuelve más selectivo [sonrió], ¿A tí te gusta mi hijo, cierto?

Rivaille miró a Giovana, eso lo había pillado por sorpresa, ¿acaso Eren le había contado algo?, no podía ser así o no tendría sentido el discurso con el cual inició, fueron algunas de las ideas que surcaron la mente de Rivaille.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Giovana?, en vez de responder directamente, prefirió tantear el terreno.

-!Oh! no creas que esta vieja es tonta, yo se de los gustos de mi hijo, lo he sabido desde siempre, aunque él jamas me haya dicho nada.

-A Eren le gustan las mujeres.

-!Claro que si!, le he conocido un par de noviecitas del colegio.

Entonces Eren había tenido novias en el colegio., una espinita directo al corazón, para Rivaille.

-Pero..., prosiguió Giovana, -Tambien le agradan los muchachos.

Rivaille se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

El rostro de Giovana de repente se torno melancólico, -Puedo notar que tú también eres alguien que ha sufrido mucho, por tu aspecto, se mira que jamas has pasado necesidades económicas, así que tu sufrimiento es por una causa distinta.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso, no me conoces?.., dijo Rivaille, ya no le estaba agradando la plática, quería saber de Eren, no hablar de su vida.

-El que te pongas a la defensiva solo me confirma que es así, cuando has sufrido demasiado, se hace facil reconocer a los semejantes, tú tambien has sufrido mucho, incluso podría asegurar que más que mi persona, más que Eren, por eso sé que comprendes a mi hijo, en las llamadas que me ha hecho, siempre te menciona, nunca dice nada en concreto, pero por su entusiasmo se que eres algo más que un simple amigo. [tomó un trago de su taza de té]

Hizo una pausa y prosiguió –pude ver cuando entraste en la mañana a la habitación que también miras a mi hijo de una forma distinta a la de un simple amigo, lo ves con ojos de amor.

-¿Y que es el amor?., preguntó Rivaille, mientras tambien tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

-¿Que es lo que sientes por mi hijo?

Rivaille se pensó un poco en que responder, mientras saboreaba el té en su boca.

-Me siento en paz, me hace olvidar mis propios demonios.., cerró los ojos recordando la sensacion que le produce Eren cuando está cerca de él. –Mi vida deja de ser una hoja en blanco, [hizo una pausa] - Eren le da color, [abrió lo ojos y se miró una mano la cerró en un gesto de atrapar alguna cosa invisible a la vista] –Me siento feliz, me hace feliz.

-Eso es amor.., contestó Giovana.

-Eres muy observadora, en eso Eren no se parece a tí, el tiende a dejarse llevar por sus emociones y las apariencias, no siempre hace buenas elecciones.

-¿Eso son celos?

-Imaginacion tuya, no tengo celos de ese chiquillo malcriado.

Giovana rió un poco –Me siento feliz.

-Eres rara...

-Por favor haz feliz a Eren, cuidalo por mí, pronto necesitará de tí más de lo que crees.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A cuando falte, mi hora esta llegando Rivaille, lo puedes notar, yo ya no estoy bien, no me queda mucho.

-Eren es un chico valiente, estara bien.

-Que no te engañe la apariencia de Eren, es mas fragil que cualquier otra persona sobre este mundo, es del tipo de persona que es capaz de cargar con el mundo entero a cuestas cuando esta motivado, pero apenas ese motivo desaparezca se vendrá abajo, no es valiente, solo trata de aparentarlo, conozco a mi hijo, jamás lo he visto derramar una sola lágrima por muy mal que esten las cosas, de los dos siempre a sido el fuerte, pero sé que en el fondo sufre y mucho, ha venido guardando ese dolor por años, acumulándolo, el día que eso explote dentro de él, podría incluso morir.

Rivaille se pensó un momento las palabras de Giovana, era cierto, Eren tambien le había dicho que siempre se hacía el fuerte con su madre, que sentía que era su responsabilidad ser fuerte, incluso con tantos problemas siempre sonreía, incluso ahora cargaba con él, lo cuidaba, cuando en realidad tambien él necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

Giovana por un momento se quedó viendo hacía la nada, y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Falle como madre, no le di nada más que problemas a mi propio hijo, él ha sido más padre y madre para mí, de lo que yo pude ser para él, quiero tener al menos la seguridad de que cuando yo falte habrá alguien que vele por él, alguien que le recuerde que tiene mucho porque vivir, que le recuerde que su vida debe seguir, que no lo deje hundirse, que no lo deje perderse. !Promete que lo cuidaras!, te lo suplico, es la suplica de una vieja a la que le queda muy poco tiempo, la suplica de una madre, nunca pude darle nada a mi hijo, nada, no quiero que siga sufriendo cuando yo ya no este, quiero que sea feliz, por favor cuidalo, cuidalo por mí.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Rivaille, no lo por lo que acaba de decir Giovana, sino porque por un momento, recordó su propia madre diciendole un discurso parecido a Eleonor en el lecho de su muerte, cuando él apenas tenia siete años de edad. Desde entonces Eleonor había sido, lo que Giovana le estaba pidiendo que fuera él para Eren.

No sabía bien si era amor lo que sentía por ese chiquillo, pero no iba a permitir que sufriera, nunca, bajo por ningun motivo, así le tocara dar su vida para ello.

-No te puedo prometer que lo cuidaré, probablemente que Eren esté a mi lado le haga mas daño aún, pero si puedo prometer que me quedaré con él todo el tiempo que Eren me lo permita, aun si eligiera a otra persona.

Giovana sonrió eso era suficiente, se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas de los ojos. –Eren ya te ha elegido.

Rivaille sonrió algo melancólico, solo él sabía que aquello no era cierto.

-Talvés no lo creas en este momento, pero te acordarás de esta vieja, cuando al final del camino Eren se quede contigo, ya te ha elegido, de una forma inconciente, pero ya ha hecho su elección, y talvés no conozca a los otros candidatos, pero sé que tú eres la mejor opción, mi sexto sentido de madre me lo dice, y me alegra que sea así. Hacen una bonita pareja, tu complementas a mi hijo. !Tienes mi bendición!

Rivaille sonrió –No he pedido tu bendición anciana.

Giovana rompió en risas –Hace muchisimos años que no conocía a una persona así de directo e irrespetuoso, si mi salud estuviera bien y tuviera veinte años menos, serías de mi tipo.

Rivaille sonrió – Tu y Eren se parecen en demasiadas cosas.

-Supongo que lo masoquista lo sacó a mí.

-Me agradas vieja.

-A mi tambien me agradas, estas muy chulo, mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto.

En eso entró Eren en el balcón seguido por Javiera y Abriana, le sorprendió ver aquel cuadro a su madre y Rivaille riendo.

-Por lo visto se han vuelto buenos amigos..., dijo Eren sonriendo.

-Hijo, Rivaille es muy agradable.

-¿Te parece madre?, dijo Eren, con un poco de excepticismo, ¿desde cuando Rivaille era tan conversador?

-Claro, me la he pasado muy bien en su compañía.

-Me alegra madre, te miro más animada, pero ya es hora de tus medicamentos, y que te arreglen madre, además está haciendo algo de frío y te puede hacer daño, y ya he terminado de preparar la cena; Rivaille tú tambien deberías ir alistarte para la cena.

Rivaille se levantó de la silla, dio un par de pasos hasta la silla de ruedas donde estaba Giovana, agarró su mano y se inclinó para besarla –Hasta mas tarde mi bella señora.

Giovana sonrió.

Eren se sorprendió, Rivaille por lo general no era tan educado y cortes.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Eren le preguntó de que habian hablado él y su madre, pero Rivaille se limitó unicamente a sonreir.

Para sorpresa de Rivaille, la cena de no sería privada, habían muchas personas, Eren lo había presentado con todos, pero no recordaba el nombre de ninguno, no era bueno memorizando nombres, todos eran vecinos aledaños, Eren le explicó que ya se había vuelto una costumbre que pasaran la noche buena así, en familias, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Rivaille fue ver a entrar a Armin y familia, al principio se sintió algo herido, se supone que solo a él lo había invitado, pero Eren despues le explicó que la Armin y familia, desde hace un par de años tambien festejaban la navidad en su casa, lo que le recordó a Rivaille que "el nuevo" en la vida de Eren era él, aún le faltaba mucho por conocer, mucho a lo que adaptarse.

A Armin no pareció extrañarle ver a Rivaille, lo que le hizo suponer a Rivaille que Eren ya le había contado a Armin sus planes de llevarlo a su casa, no le sorprendió que fuera de esa forma al fin y al cabo que Armin era el mejor amigo de Eren.

Todos voltearon a ver cuando Giovana bajaba por las escaleras en su silla de ruedas ayudada por Ángelo y Javiera, llevaba un vestido azul que le cubria los pies, muy elegante, el cabello recogido hacía atras, luciendo un espectacular collar de perlas.

Él y Eren se apresuraron en llegar a las escaleras para recibir a Giovana.

-Te ves preciosa madre.

-Gracias, se hizo lo que pudo, y sonrió.

-En verdad te miras bien Giovana.

-Gracias Rivaille, eres muy amable.

Javiera empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas de Giovana al paso por el que saludaba a todos, Rivaille pudo observar la familiaridad con la que se trataban, al parecer se conocían desde hace muchos años, también saludó a Armin y a su la familia.

Eren estaba tan ocupado atendiendo a todos que llegó un momento que dejó solo a Rivaille. Rivaille agarró una copa de Champagne y salió al corredor de la casa, no tenía muchas ganas de integrarse a las pláticas de las personas ahí dentro, ademas que no los conocía y se sentía algo incomodo entre tanta gente.

-Es incomodo estar entre tanta gente a la que no conoces cierto.

Rivaille volteo a ver, era Armin quien salía de la casa con un copa de Champagne en la mano.

-Pero no te integrarás si te escondes aquí afuera..., prosiguió Armin, acercandose a donde estaba Rivaille.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero integrarme?, dijo Rivaille en tono cortante, Armin por alguna extraña razon no le agradaba.

-Hay cosas que no logró comprender...,

Rivaille lo ignoró, no le interesaba hablar con Armin.

Asi que Armin prosiguió hablando – No entiendo que es lo que le gusta a Eren de tí.

Rivaille miró a Armin con el rabillo del ojo, así que Armin estaba enterado de todo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Sabes que Eren es mi mejor amigo ¿Cierto?.

-No esperes que pida tu consentimiento para estar cerca de él, porque no lo haré.

-No se trata de eso, sabes conozco de hace mucho a Eren, conozco su manera de pensar, no eres el único que le interesa, creo que eso es algo que sabes bien.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que corres el riesgo de salir lastimado, si al final elige a otro..., o otra.

-Es un riesgo que pienso correr.

-La cuestion es..., si vale la pena.

Rivaille se volteo para quedar de frente a Armin, y le frunció el ceño, a donde quería llegar con esa plática.

-¿A qué te refieres con que "si vale la pena"?

-Si vale la pena estar solo mientras esperas a que Eren se decida, piensalo el golpe será menor si al menos no haz desperdiciado tu tiempo.

-No considero que sea un desperdicio de tiempo, y no entiendo a donde quieres llegar, habla claro de una vez.

-A mi tambien me gustas, eres un hombre bastante peculiar, y a diferencia de Eren, te ofrezco una relacion sin compromisos, si Eren te elige, el no sabrá de esto, es algo que se quedará entre los dos, ya lo he hecho en otras ocasiones, no tengo problemas con eso. Eren es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces es un tanto infantil, nunca ha tenido una relacion con ningun hombre, siempre los rechaza despues de un par de citas, creo que eso me gusta de él, yo hubiera intentado algo con él, pero hubiera sido inutil, yo no soy de su tipo.

-Y que bueno que no eres de su tipo, ni del mío, gracias por el ofertamiento, pero no estoy interesado, no me gustan las rubias, y menos las ofrecidas, peor si son del tipo que tienden a traicionar a los que llaman sus mejores amigos, y se conforman con las sobras.

Y dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente a la casa, su intuición no había fallado, por algo Armin no le agradaba, si algo odiaba era a la gente hipócrita y mentirosa.

Pero no iba dejar que algo así le arruinara la noche, se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Giovana, ella era una estupenda compañía, tenían el mismo interes "hacer feliz a Eren"

Eren pasó rapido por la mesa, llevándole un ponche a su madre, y otra copa de champagne a Rivaille, se agachó un poco hacía Rivaille, en un momento que su madre miraba hacia otro lado y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Te ves guapisimo..., le dijo en un susurro.

Rivaille sonrió, y Eren siguió de un lado a otro atendiendo a los invitados.

-Disimula un poco, tienes la cara roja como un tomate, solo fue un besito en la mejilla.., le dijo en voz bajita Giovana a Rivaille.

-Así que estabas prestando atención, vieja chismosa.

Giovana se rió.

-Puedo apostar a que no fui la única que se dio cuenta.

-No vivo de las opiniones de los demás.

-Eso es algo que me gusta mucho de tí, no se deje amedrentrar mi niño.

-No me digas así vieja, respétame.

-Eres muy bonito, asi todo pequeñito, puedo apostar que eso es algo que mi Eren adora de tí.

Rivaille sonrió, si eso era cierto, por primera vez estaría agradecido de su tamaño.

-Sabes deberías robarte a mi hijo unos minutos, y besarlo bajo un muerdago..., Dijo Giovana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No gracias, demasiado trillado y cursi.

-Debes aprender a conocer a Eren, a él le gustan esas cosas, una vez hubo un muchacho que casi logra que mi hijo le diera el si, se desvivió por él hizo mas de una cósa estupida y cursi.

Otra espinita directo al corazón de Rivaille, que le hizo medio fruncir el ceño.

-Eres muy celoso..., dijo Giovana y rió.

-¿Y que pasó con ese tipo?

-No se bien, creo que el chico jugaba a dos puntas, de una o otra forma se enredó con Armin, no entendí bien esa historia, pero Eren se alejó de él.

Rivaille si entendió bien lo que había ocurrido, Armin seguramente le había hecho la misma proposición a ese chico, y seguramente había aceptado.

-¿Porque tu hijo solo tiene amigos raros?

Giovana volvió a reir, -Armin tiene muchas cosas en común con Eren, es un chico muy amable, y educado, y a diferencia de mi hijo, el ya encontró a una persona especial, esta comprometido con una bella joven española.

-Dudo que ese rubio tenga algo en común con Eren..., dijo Rivaille de mala gana.

.

.

La noche seguía un curso perfecto, obviando el pequeño incidente de Armin Arlet, Rivaille se la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de Giovana, Eren llegaba cada cuando a darles algún bocadillo, postre, bebida, o simplemente a ver como se sentía su madre y como la estaba pasando Rivaille.

Cerca de las once de la noche, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Ángelo fue inmediatemente a abrir, algo hizo que Rivaille volteara a ver y fue inevitable que abriera los ojos de par en par.

-!Que demonios hace aquí!..., soltó entre dientes.

Ángelo condujo a la persona que acaba de llegar hasta donde estaba Eren quien repartía en una bandeja copas de vino y champagne.

-Hola Eren.

Eren támpoco se lo podía creer, cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Ir..., Irvin ¿Que haces aquí?..., su segunda reacción fue mirar a donde estaba Rivaille, quien lo observaba detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Me sentía muy mal por no haber podido hablar contigo antes de que partieras de Japón.

-¿Como supiste en donde vivo?

-Armin, le llame a él, y me dijo como llegar.

-!Armin!, como pudo..., pensó Eren, esta no se la iba a perdonar.

-Yo quisiera que...,

Eren interrumpió a Irvin, antes de que terminara la oración. –Irvin se bienvenido, busca un lugar donde sentarte, en este momento estoy ocupado atendiendo a todos.

-Gracias Eren.

Eren salió como una bala hacía la cocina, Rivaille se levantó y caminó detras de él.

-¿Que hace Irvin aquí?.., dijo Rivaille con tono molesto

-Dice que Armin le dio la direccion., yo no sabía nada, te lo juro, no fui yo quien lo invitó, Ar.., Armin seguro le dijo, le dio la direccion sin ninguna mala intencion, no se, pero no se lo voy a perdonar..., Eren hablaba rápido, algunas oraciones ni las completaba, de lo atropellado que hablaba.

-¿Piensas dejar que se quede?

-Es casi media noche, no puedo correrlo.

Rivaille cerró los ojos, no iba a dejar que eso lo fastidiara.

-Yo me hago cargo de él, tu atiende a todos... dijo Rivaille.

Eren soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, agradecía la actitud que estaba tomando Rivaille. Le besó rapido en los labios. – Gracias.

-Anda ya se acerca la hora de la cena. Dijo Rivaille, mientras caminaban hacía la sala nuevamente.

Rivaille se acercó a Irvin para que sentara en la misma mesa que él y Giovana, se la presentó e Irvin la saludó besándole la mano, intentó hacerse el caballero con Giovana y ganarse su aprecio, despues de un rato se levantó de la mesa y empezó a interactuar con todos, era muy social y se le daba muy bien interactuar y hacerse notar ante los demas.

A todos parecía agradarles, los únicos nerviosos eran Rivaille, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y Eren, por la reaccion de Rivaille, más que por la presencia de Irvin.

-Rivaille, que el señor Irvin no te estropee la noche..,

Rivaille miró a Giovana quien lo observaba.

-Ese señor tambien tiene interes en mi hijo ¿Cierto?

-No como tú imaginas.

-Creo que si es como imaginó, que no te perturbe su presencia, enfocate en lo que interesa, ten presente siempre una cosa "A los amigos cerca, a los enemigos aún mas cerca"

Rivaille entendió lo que Giovana le acaba de decir, era cierto no podía permitir que le arruinaran la noche, sea como sea Eren fue a él a quien invitó, Irvin era el aparecido, en ese momento había cosas más importantes que mal humurarse por la presencia de Irvin.

-No eres tan tonta vieja.

-Hijo, casi te doblo la edad, tengo intuicion, y eso es algo que se desarrolla con la edad, mi hijo aún es muy inocente, no sabe diferenciar esas cosas, a su edad yo era igual, ese señor me recuerda al padre de Eren "lobo disfrazado de oveja".

-Me agradas mucho Giovana.

-Mira ya es casí media noche, voy ayudarte un poco, ten..., y sacó la mano por debajo de la mesa, era un muerdago.

Rivaille lo agarró y se lo metio en la bolsa del pantalon. –¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Eso no importa ahorita, cuando todos se distraigan robate a Eren, y besalo a las doce en punto de la noche bajo ese muerdago. Ya faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche.

Dicho esto Giovana alzó una copa de Champagne y la golpeteo con una cuchara para llamar la atención de todos, comenzó un discurso sobre el significado de la navidad, la importancia de estar con la familia y amigos y de lo agradecida que estaba con todos por aceptar una vez más la invitacion de compartir esa noche con ella.

Mientras Rivaille sujetó del brazo a Eren, y lo condujó casi arrastras hasta el corredor de la parte de atras de la casa, pasando por la cocina.

-¿Rivaille que haces, mi madre esta hablando?

A Rivaille se le puso la cara toda roja, nunca había hecho algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no contestó a lo que Eren le había preguntado.

Eren prosiguió hablando –Rivaille ten...

Rivaille le puso su dedo indice en los labios a Eren para evitar que siguiera hablando..

Eren lo miró desconcertado.

Rivaille miró su reloj, un minuto para media noche...

Sacó el muerdago que Giovana le había dado, jaló a Eren y lo llevó justo debajo del portal del corredor, jaló una silla y se subió encima de ella para colocar el muerdago justo encima de ellos.

Se bajó de la silla y la empujó hacía un lado.

Diez segundos...

Sujetó a Eren de la cintura, y se pusó de puntillas para besarlo en los labios. Fue un beso suave, sin presiones, sin prisa, delicamente recorrió con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de Eren. Eren lo sujetó por el cuello, y se aferró a él con fuerza, intensificando el beso, haciendolo más profundo, se permitió llevar su lengua dentro de la boca de Rivaille, en el camino se encontró con la lengua de su compañero, fue un beso apasionado, y tierno a la vez, Eren pudo sentir los sentimientos que Rivaille intentaba transmitirle no eran necesarias las palabras.

Eso era lo mas tierno que alguien había hecho por él.., ese momento era mas valioso que cualquier otra cosa material que le hubieran regalado, el recuerdo que ese momento iba a producir, valía mas que todo el oro del mundo.

Los juegos artificiales hicieron que sus labios se separaran... Eren admiró el espectaculo de luces que Ángelo estaba creando.

-Ya es media noche... dijo Eren., mirando a Rivaille.

-!Feliz navidad Eren!

Eren sonrió –Feliz Navidad Rivaille

Aun podían perderse un par de minutos más..., así que Eren sujetó a Rivaille, y volvió a besarlo, bajo la luz de los fuegos artificiales que ilumiban el cielo... bajo su muerdago...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII: "FELIZ NAVIDAD" (II parte. La casa de Levi Rivaille Smit)**

Practicamente Eren no había dormido nada, había despedido al último de los invitados a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, y despues había verificado que todas las puertas estuvieran correctamente cerradas, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a limpiar, eso podría esperar hasta mas tarde, y hacerlo con ayuda de Abriana y Ángelo, por el momento era mejor dormir, Rivaille ya tenía un par de horas de haber subido a su habitación, luego de haber visto partir a Irvin en compañía de Armin y familia, se hospedaría en su casa a petición de Eren, Armin no pudo negarse.

La madre de Eren se retiró a su habitación despues de la cena, estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar.

-¿Que hora es?., le preguntó a su despertador, cuando echaba un vistazo. –Carajo, ya son las nueve, Eren levantate, hay mucho que limpiar.

Obligó a su cuerpo a obedecer la orden de levantarse, se fue directo a la ducha, el agua caliente le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Se vistió se puso una remera sin mangas color blanca, unos pantalones cortos, y unos convers rotos. Pasó por la habitación de Rivaille, pero la cama estaba vacía –Seguro ya se levantó.., se dijo Eren.

Bajó por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la sala, le pareció extrano no ver a Rivaille, llegó hasta el comedor, y tampoco estaba ahí, -¿Será que está en la cocina, o el patio?..., caminó hasta la cocina y ni señas de él. -!Que raro, donde se habrá metido Rivaille!.

Abriana estaba fregando platos, se había dado la tarea de recoger toda vajilla que había quedado regada en el comedor.

-¿Abriana, has visto a Rivaille?

-El señor no ha bajado, Joven.

-Que raro, su cama está vacía, ¿segura que no ha bajado?

-Talves está en el baño, joven.

-Pues no escuché la llave de la ducha, pero puede ser, íre a buscarlo, gracias Abriana.

Y Eren subió nuevamente a la habitación de Rivaille, entró y la cama seguía vacía, caminó hasta la puerta del baño y dio un par de golpecitos.

-Rivaille, ¿éstas ahí?...

Un silencio se produjo, -Bueno seguro salió, sin que Abriana se diera cuenta.., y dio un par de pasos hacía la puerta de salida, cuando escuchó que jalaron la cadena del retrete.

-Entonces si estabas en el baño..., y Eren se devolvió al ver que la puerta del baño se abría.

-Hay Dios santo, ¿Que olor es ese?.., dijo Eren tapándoze con la mano la nariz, sintió ganas de vomitar.

Rivaille tenía el rostro palido y jalado, se miraba fatal.

-Rivaille ¿que diablos hacías allá adentro, que apesta tanto?.

-!Cagar mocoso estupido!, no es obvio, no me siento bien..., dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama, se metió entre las sabanas y se hizo una bolita, agarrándose el estomago.

Eren arrugó la nariz e hizo un medio gesto de asco –¿Que sientes, que es lo que tienes?

-Diarrea.

-Uhhhh...

-Creo que algo me cayó mal, no he parado de cagar desde la madrugada, creo que ya hasta los intestinos cague.

Eren entró al baño, agarró el ambientador y lo comenzó aplicarlo por el lugar, mitigando el hedor, se acercó a Rivaille, y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Más o menos.

-Íre a buscarte algún medicamento, ya vuelvo, seguro la comida te cayo mal.

-Oh la tensión de la escena cursi del muerdago y la presencia de Irvin me hizo daño.., pensó Rivaille.

Eren fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando regresó a la habitación llevaba consigo una botellita de pept-bismol, le dio una cucharadita a Rivaille, y al cabo de media hora ya se sentía mejor.

Cuando Rivaille bajó por las escaleras, luego de darse una ducha, llegó a la sala, vio unos cuantos regalos aún debajo del árbol.

-Esos son los tuyos, los demás ya se llevaron los suyos..., indicó Eren.

Rivaille sonrió y abrió todos sus regalos, un llavero bonito, una billetera Louis Vuitton, una bufanda para el frío y un sobrecito celeste, que en su interior contenía un vale en el que se leía "**vale:** x un beso"

-Gracias mocoso, yo también tengo un regalo para tí..., y metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalon, sacó un sobre grande y se lo extendió a Eren, quien lo agarró con curiosidad de saber su contenido.

Cuando lo abrió en el rostro del castaño apareció una gran sonrisa.

-¿Como supiste de ésto, como los conseguiste?.

-Hace una semana te escuché mientras hablabas con la rubia esa sobre lo del concierto de los fulanitos esos.

-Pero los boletos estaban agotados, ¿como los conseguistes?.

-Tengo mis contactos..., y sonrió.

-Gracias, gracias, me muero por ir al concierto de U Kiss, ya me había resignado a perdermelo, es el treinta, solo faltan unos días, ¿Irás conmigo cierto?

-Pues a mí no me gusta la bulla esa a la que llamas música, no fue por eso que compre esos tres boletos, pensé que querrías ir con tus amigos.

-Por favor, yo quiero que vayamos juntos.

Rivaille rodó los ojos, en realidad no le agradaba la idea de ir a ver como Eren derramaba la baba por otros hombres que no fuese él, pero como decirle que no.

-Esta bien niño, pero iremos en avión, el viaje es mucho más corto que ir en tren a Londres, supongo que le darás el tercer boleto a Armin.

-Eh..., a Armin no le gusta esa música, es más dado a la opera.

-Al menos tiene buen gusto musical la rubia esa, ¿A quien llevarás entonces?

Eren sostenía con los dedos temblorosos los boletos, no quería que Rivaille se molestará si le decía a quien quería invitar.

-Puedes decirle a Annie, si es lo que deseas, a mí no me molesta.

-A Eren se le iluminó el rostro ¿En serio, puedo?

-Es tu regalo.

-Gracias, gracias, ya mismo la llamaré, espero que pueda.

-Al amigo cerca, al enemigo más cerca..., recordó Rivaille.

El castaño parecía niño chiquito, estaba super emocionadísimo con los benditos boletos que le había regalado Rivaille.

.

.

En el desayuno, Rivaille le propuso la idea de ir ese mismo día a su casa, Eren al principio estaba algo renuente, pero incluso Giovana lo animó, fue tanta la insistencia de la madre de Eren, que al final accedió, en el fondo se moriría de ganas de ir.

Eren salió disparado del cuarto de su madre, luego de su aprobación, a empacar lo necesario, sería un par de días los que estarían en Bruneck.

-Gracias por la ayuda vieja.

-De nada hijo, ¿crees que no se de tu apuro de sacar a Eren de aquí?, se que no quieres que ese hombre se le acerque, no te preocupes, si pregunta no le diré en donde están, que divertido es todo esto.

-No le veo lo gracioso anciana.

-Oh, tu no podrías comprenderlo, no pasas encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, desde hace mucho no pasaba nada interesante en mi vida, estoy enferma, no muerta, me aburro mucho.

-Te diviertes a nuestra costa, vieja sinvergüenza.

Giovana se rió a carcajadas. –Pues más o menos.

-Vieja cínica.

-Diviertete, y divierte a mi niño.

-Pronto estaremos aquí de regreso, así que cuidate.

Y Rivaille empezó a caminar hacía la salida de la habitación.

-Ahhh..., espera..., Rivaille.

Rivaille volteo a ver – ¿que ocurre Giovana?

-Usen protección..., y rió a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Vieja desvergonzada..., y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

...**Llegando a casa:** **Bruneck**

Despues de salir casi al mediodía y conducir las cinco horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente de camino, por que la casa de Rivaille, no estaba en el pueblo, sino en las afueras, Eren se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer a lo que Rivaille llamaba casa, eso era una mansión, la más grande que había visto en su vida, al menos tendría cincuenta habitaciones.

Aunque rapidamente esas conjeturas fueron borradas cuando Rivaille antes de bajar del coche le dijo que tenía un total de cincuenta y nueve habitaciones, de las cuales cuarenta y tres tenían su propio baño, dos estudios, tres salones, dos salas comunes, una biblioteca, una cocina, un comedor, un bar, una sala de teatro, una piscina y gimnasio en un piso subterraneo, y un salón dedicado a sus videojuegos.

Eren se quedó estupefacto, su casa era una posilga a la par de la casa de Rivaille, es más el condominio donde vivían en Japon era una posilga en comparación.

Los jardines que daban al frente de la casa eran bellísimos, Rivaille también le dijo que tenía un invernadero, Eren estaba simplemente maravillado.

Cuando bajaron del coche, formados en tres filas estaban veinticinco personas entre mujeres y hombres, todos bien uniformados, listos para recibir a Rivaille y a él. Al frente de aquel grupo de personas, estaba una señora regordeta y muy muy alta, cuya cara se le hizo conocida a Eren, era Eleonor, debía medir al menos uno noventa de altura, era inmensa.

Cuando caminaron en dirección al grupo de gente que los esperaba, Eren se sentía un poco abrumado, aquello era simplemente impresionante.

Eleonor no esperó a que acabaran de llegar, corrió dando gritos de emoción, levantó literalmente a Rivaille del suelo cuando lo abrazó y lo undió entre sus dos enormes pechos, Rivaille casi muere ahogado.

Una vez que soltó a Rivaille, el turno fue para Eren, que recibió un saludo igual al que le habían dado a Rivaille recién, luego de eso, el resto del cuerpo de empleados de Rivaille saludaron haciendo una reverencia, parecían soldados bien entrenados.

-Vieja, casi me matas y matas a Eren, respétame y no vuelvas a levantarme como si tuviera cinco años. Eren ella es Eleonor.

-Para mí siempre serás mi niño de cinco años, !señorito Eren!, que gusto al fin conocerlo en persona, es más apuesto en persona.

-Gracias Eleonor, eres muy amable.., dijo Eren algo apenado.

-Oh, pero entren, entren, nos da mucho gusto a todos que esten aquí, hace mucho que el señorito Smit no venía a casa.., dijo Eleonor.

-Deja de decirme señorito gorda, dime señor.

-Eleonor, lo siente, pero es que para mí sigue siendo mi señorito, no ha crecído nada.., diciendo lo último en tono burlesco.

Eren también rió, fue inevitable.

Rivaille le dedicó una mirada afilada a Eren. -!Genial!.., dijo rodando los ojos. –¿Ahora tú también te unirás a la vieja gorda está para burlarte de mí?

-Lo siento Rivaille, pero es que fue gracioso..., dijo Eren conteniendo una risilla.

-Sthepan, Sammy, Piero, suban el equipaje del Joven Eren y del señorito Rivaille a sus habitaciones.., dijo Eleonor en tono de mando, mientras acaban de entrar a la casa.

-Dime Eleonor, ¿Como han ido las cosas?.., dijo Rivaille.

-Oh, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo está estupendo, la cosecha de uvas de este año, fue un éxito, nuestro vino sigue siendo el mejor de la región, tengo todo en un informe, la crianza del ganado y su venta también ha sido un éxito, al igual que la venta de madera, pero ahorita descansa, es navidad, no hables de negocios, mejor dedicate a otras cosas más importantes y un tanto más satisfactorias, dijo echando una miradita rápida a Eren.., y rió de manera escandalosa.

Eren ni escuchó de lo que hablaban Rivaille y Eleonor, estaba maravillado con la casa, era hermosa, antes de subir por las escaleras al segundo piso, Eren se maravilló con el enorme candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo, cuando subía por las escaleras pudo observarlo mejor, era todo de cristal, y ¿plata?

-¿Eso es plata?, dijo señalando el candelabro, llamando la atención de Rivaille.

-Oh si, jovencito, que buen ojo tiene, es plata, ese candelabro es herencia familiar, esta hecho con zirconio y plata, y es como el papá de los otros candelabros que verá en su habitación y en la habitación del señorito, que son un poco más pequeños, pero construídos con el mismo material, inclusive el que está en la habitación del señorito tiene algunos diamantes encrustrados..., contestó Eleonor, antes de que Rivaille hablara.

-!Oh!.., fue todo lo que pudo decir Eren.

En el segundo piso de esa magnífica construcción, caminaron por un largo pasillo, en las paredes habían pinturas de retratos de personas, en todos se leía en la parte de la base el apellido Smith.

Eren se detuvo cuando vio una pintura de un niño mal encarado, vestido de trajecito, esa cara no se podía perder era Rivaille, lo confirmó cuando leyó en la base que decía Levi Rivaille Smith.

-Eren ven.., eso sacó de sus pensamientos a Eren, caminó hasta donde Rivaille estaba enfrente de una de las habitaciones, entró detras de él, era hermosa.

-Este es mi rinconcito Eren.., dijo Rivaille.

Toda la pared lateral era un gran ventanal, las cortinas estaban corridas, asi que podía observar el majestuoso paisaje de las tierras de Rivailke, una pequeña chimenea, cuatro sillones colocados casi en círculo, con una mesa de cristal colocada en medio que contenía un jarrón con rosas, y un pequeño librero a uno de los extremos.

-Bueno, yo como que sobro aquí, me retiro a ver que la cena este lista a tiempo, compermiso..., dijo Eleonor saliendo de la habitación.

Rivaille tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que daba directo al ventanal, tomo aire.

-Que bien se siente estar aquí..., se giró para ver a Eren, quíen seguía de pie. –Eren, ven sientate aquí conmigo.

Eren miró a Rivaille, se acercó, pretendía sentarse en el sillon contiguo, pero Rivaille lo jaló del brazo, y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Aun no he gastado mi vale..., y sacó el trozo de papel que Eren le había dado de ragalo de navidad, -Creo que haré uso de él ahora.., y jaló un poco a Eren del cuello, para alcanzar sus labios, se besaron, Eren ya estaba acostumbrado a ese sabor, a esa sensación, lo hacía sentirse tan bien.

Cuando se separaron Rivaille miró a Eren directo a los ojos, había cierto brillo en sus ojos, que Eren no supo reconocer que era, le acaració el rostro.

-Bienvenido a mi casa.., dijo sonriendo.

Eren tambien sonrió, -Esta no es una casa, es una mansión, mi casa a la par de esta es...

-Acogedora y perfecta..., completó Rivaille.

-Yo no iba a decir eso.., cuestionó Eren.

Rivaille sonrió –Para mí si lo es.

Eren volvió a sonreir –Sabes no conocía este lado de tí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando te conocí, eras pedante, frío, me dabas miedo, despues eras algo pervertido, nada gentil, mal educado, y otras muchas cosas malas, pero no conocía ese lado tierno, romántico, caballero, lo del muerdago fue maravilloso, el trato que tienes con mi madre, ella te adora, esto, es, es como un sueño.

Rivaille se pensó un momento lo que decía Eren.., despues de un rato, volvió a sonreir. –Eren, siente..., y agarró la mano del castaño y la colocó en el lugar donde está su corazon.

Rivaille cerró los ojos, y juntos se quedaron ahí escuchando el palpitar del corazón de Rivaille, que latía con fuerza, casi intentando salirse.

-Yo estaba muerto.., al fin dijo Rivaille rompiendo el silencio que se había producido entre ambos. –Conocerte, conocerte me ha vuelto a la vida. Giovana tenía razón, esto es Amor.

Eren miró sorprendido a Rivaille, se le estaba declarando, sintió como el corazón se le aceleró, y sintió como la sangre llegaba a su cara.

-Ri... Rivaille...

-Yo te amo Eren.

Eren se quedó estupefacto, jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras de Rivaille, el también sentía muchas cosas por él.

-Yo...,

-No tienes que decirme nada Eren, no te sientas obligado, sabes lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida fue conocerte, me hechizaste desde la primera vez que apareciste en aquel salón, creo que no quería reconocerlo y por eso me enfade tanto.

-Pero Rivaille, yo tambíen siento muchas cosas por tí, yo, quiero que...

-Pero aún no estás definido por completo, te daré despues que terminen las vacacions, un par de semanas más para que definas lo que sientes por mí, por Annie, y por Irvin. Te lo dije no pienso compartir, no quiero que estés conmigo dudando, si me eliges quiero que te entregues a mí por completo, solo a mí, que no desees, que no pienses, que no mires a nadie mas que a mí. A cambio yo te prometo lo mismo y entregarte mi vida y mi devoción a tí, a ciegas, sin dudas, toda mi confianza, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy.

Eren no cuestionó a Rivaille, tenía razón, aunque sintiera muchas cosas por él, aun tenía sentimientos hacía Annie e Irvin, y lo justo era deshacerse de elllos y entregarse a Rivaille por completo, o no hacerlo, pero no iba a engañarlo, Rivaille no lo merecía.

-Rivaillle, yo...

-Llamame Levi.

-¿Eh?..., Eren no podía creer, lo que Rivaille le acababa de decir, no se suponía que odiaba que le llamaran de esa forma, -Pero, pero a tí no te gusta que te llamen Levi.

-No me gusta que cualquíera me llame así, menos Irvin, esa es la forma en la que mi madre me llamaba, solo ella, por eso no me gusta que cualquiera me llame de esa forma, porque es un recuerdo preciado que tengo de ella.

Eren se quedó meditando unos segundos, Rivaille hasta ese momento no le había contado nada de su pasado, y aunque tuviera curiosidad, era mejor esperar a que Rivaille se sintiera listo para contarle la razón por la cual se había vuelto de esa forma, por el momento se sentía halagado, él era importante, no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Entonces te llamaré Levi.

Rivaille sonrió, y depositó un besó en la frente de Eren, se levantaron y lo llevó a dar un recorrido por toda la casa.

En el bar Rivaille le dio a probar del vino que se producía en su viñedo a Eren, quedó encantado, tenía un sabor exquisito, por eso era el mejor de la región.

-¿Porque el vino se llama ?..., preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-Lo de Bruneck es por la ubicación estamos en Bruneck, lo de la E, es por Eleonor, decidí llamarlo así, porque Eleonor es quien se encarga, lo justo es que tenga reconocimiento por su esfuerzo, es más las ganancias las divido por igual, considero a Eleonor mi socia en ese aspecto, ella pone su empeño y trabajo, y yo pongo el capital.

-Eso es noble.

-Es lo justo, ella es una mujer muy inteligente, de haber tenido oportunidades de joven, hubiera sido una mujer de negocios y no una empleada, por eso aunque tarde, yo me encargue de darle el reconocimiento que merece, Eleonor ha trabajado en mi familia, desde hace mucho, según tengo entendido cuando ella entró a trabajarle a los Smith, mi padre apenas y tenía unos cinco años de edad, ella lo cuidó a él también.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, pero Eleonor no esta tan anciana.

-La vieja es fuerte, ya tiene sesenta y cinco, comenzó a trabajar cuando tenía quince años de edad, pero ya la viste, se comporta como si fuera adolescente, me falta el respeto a cada rato, es medio sinvergüenza, y cuidate de sus comentarios de doble sentido, es todo un caso la vieja.

Despues de eso, uno de los empleados, avisó que ya era hora de la cena, Eleonor cenó con ellos, eso no extraño a Eren, siendo Levi como era, era obvio que no dejaría que Eleonor cenara en la cocina, más que la dama de llaves de Rivaille, parecía la señora de la casa.

Cuando Eren al fin se fue a dormir, la habitación le sorprendió era del tamaño de su casa.

-Esta casa si que es enorme.., se dijo para sí.

Al día siguiente Eren se la pasó de maravilla, Rivaille lo llevó a conocer sus viñedos, se quedó maravillado con la mini laguna artificial al menos debía medir quinientos metros cuadrados, se preguntó cuanto podía costar construir algo así, y casi muere de la risa cuando Levi le dijo el nombre del caballo que estaba montando.

-¿En serio se llama Irvin?.., dijo entre risas.

-Si, por eso te dije que te ibas a acordar de Irvin cuando montarás a caballo.

Durante la hora del té, Eleonor le contó a Eren, que Rivaille tenía la costumbre de ponerle a los animales nombres de personas que le caían mal, y que fue ella quien le enseñó eso, riendo a carcajadas.

Tambíen pasó mofandose de Eren.

En la mañana, se había dado a la tarea de enseñarle personalmente a Eren como se ordeñaba una vaca, luego que Eren insitiera que quería hacerlo cuando le dijeron que la leche que estaba tomando en el desayuno la acababan de ordeñar. Durante su aventura Eren intentó imitar a Eleonor, cuando está se agachó y agarró las ubres de una vaca y empezo a jalarlas con movimientos agiles y suaves, obteniendo medio valde de leche.

Nada más que para su suerte, no le fue tan bien, cuando agarró las ubres de la vaca, y las apretó, la pobre vaca abrió abierto los ojos de par en par, emitiendo un gran gemido y comenzó a relinchar, haciendo que Eren cayera al suelo del banquito donde estaba sentado.

Eleonor le dijo a Eren que había excitado a la pobre vaca, echandose a reir a carcajadas.

Rivaille no pudo evitar reir, no ante el comentario de Eleonor, sino ante la expresión avergonzada de Eren, era tan inocente que en serio creía que la vaca se había excitado.

Rivaille más tarde, le explicó que la vaca se había asustado, no la ordeño bien, no se trataba de apretar y jalar, y que Eleonor no le explicó eso solo porque reirse un poco de él.

.

.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir y regresar a Cortona, Eren estaba feliz, había pasado un par de días estupendos, sin duda éstas eran sus mejores vacaciones, se despidió de Eleonor, prometiendole que regresaría pronto.

**... Mientras en Cortona en casa de Giovana**

Ni transcurridos diez minutos de haberse ido Rivaille con Eren rumbo a Bruneck, llegó Irvin a la casa de Giovana preguntando por el castaño, amablemente Giovana le había recibido e invitado a almorzar, y le había explicado que en realidad no sabía para donde Rivaille se había llevado a Eren, pero que probablemente regresarían pronto, que si gustaba podía esperarlos.

-Quedate hijo, y así me haces un poco de compañía, esta vieja se siente algo sola.

-¿Segura que no sabe donde está Eren?, me urge hablar con él, hubo un mal entendido en Japón, y por eso he viajado desde alla, ¿al menos podría darme su número de movil?

-Cuanto quisiera ayudarte hijo, pero Eren no usa celulares, no le gustan esas cosas, y ese señor que lo acompaña no dejó que Eren me dijera a donde iban, en realidad no me agrada tanto.

-¿Se refiere a Rivaille?

-Si, si ese mismo, es muy arrogante, y nada educado, ademas siempre anda con esa cara de pocos amigos, desde que llegó a pasado quejándose, no es muy cortés, no entiendo como mi hijo puede ser amigo de él, usted me cae mejor, se mira que es buen tipo.

-Excelente, Irvin ahora tienes que hacer que la vieja se ponga de tu lado..., pensó.., -Que mejor oportunidad que ésta.

-Sabe en cuanto mi hijo vuelva, hablaré con él, siempre hace caso a lo que yo le diga, es muy obediente y sobre todo confía en el criterio de ésta vieja.

-Oh ya veo..., dijo Irvin.., -Mejor aún, si pongo a la vieja de mi parte, podré manipularla, si la puedo manipular a ella, ella manipulará a Eren por mí y yo salgo ganando, !que suerte la mía!..., siguió maquinando en su mente Irvin.

-Abriana, llamó Giovana, en el momento que Irvin se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño..., –Abriana, tienes la tarde libre, vé con Javiera a comprar cosas a la ciudad, agarrá dinero de mi bolso comprate muchas cosas para tí, Ángelo y Javiera, anda vete ya y no vuelvas hasta entrada la noche.

-Pero señora, no podemos dejarla sola.

-Abriana no me cuestiones, vete, vete, me siento bien, anda, anda, no me hagas perder esta oportunidad, yo estaré bien.

-Pero...,

-Ángelo se quedará en casa, todo estará bien, vete de prisa.

Abriana no quería irse y dejar sola a Giovana, pero obedeció la orden y rapidamente buscó a Javiera para salir de la casa.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en una plática muy amena entre Giovana e Irvin.

-Hijo, ¿te importaría hacerle un par de favores a esta vieja?

-Oh no, digame Giovana.

[Poniendo una expresión en el rostro de fingida tristeza y preocupación] -Cuando estabas en el baño, Abriana a venido muy afligida, recibió una llamada de su familia, parece que alguién se ha puesto mal de salud, le tuve que dar la salida, Javiera ha ido con ella, porque Abriana estaba muy alterada, y como verás en la casa solo se encuentra Ángelo, pero no le tengo mucha confianza a ese hombre, ¿Crees que podrás quedarte a hacerme compañía?, así de paso esperas a mi hijo.

-Excelente.., pensó Irvin. –Claro Giovana para mí será un honor hacerte compañía.

-Eres muy amable hijo.

-No tienes porque agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto, me caes muy bien, me recuerdas a mi madrecita, que en paz descanse.

-Me siento tan cansada, ¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación?, necesito descansar un poco.

-Por supuesto..., e Irvin levantó en brazos a Giovana, la llevó a la habitación, regresó al comedor a buscar la silla de ruedas y subirla a la habitación.

-Esto es pan comido..., dijo Irvin cuando salía de la habitación dejando recostada a Giovana en su cama.., la vieja dormirá el resto del día.

No había llegado al final del pasillo.

-!IRVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Irvin enseguida se regresó a la habitación –¿Qué ha pasado?.

-Un calambre en el pie, un calambre, necesito un masaje.

-!Que asco tocarle la pisuña a la vieja!.., pensó Irvin, sin embargo se acercó y comenzó a darle masajes en el pie a Giovana.

-!Mas despacio, me lastimas!

-Si, si disculpa, ¿así esta mejor?

-Ya va bajando, gracias hijo, no quería darte estas molestias.

-No es molestia, estoy para servir en lo que necesites [!que asco, toque el pie de una vieja, ya muerete anciana decrepita!], y le dedicó una calida sonrisa.

-En ese caso, crees que podrías prepararme un té.

-Claro Giovana, ya mismo te lo preparo [veneno de rata le voy a echar]

Y salió como bala a la cocina a preparar el té.

Al cabo de diez minutos regresó con el té.

-¿De limón?, odio el limón, yo tomó té de jamaica.

A Irvin le dio un tic en el ojo -¿En serio?, no me dijistes.

-Ah, perdón olvide mencíonarlo, debe haber una cajita de té de jamaica en la cocina.

-Iré a buscarlo

-No quiero darte molestias.

-No son molestias, además me gusta preparar té. [Irvin aguanta, aguanta, al final tendrás tu recompensa] y le sonrió.

Bajo nuevamente a la cocina, le costó encontrar la bendita cajita de té que decía Giovana, lo preparó y volvió a subir a la habitación.

-Esta caliente, así no puedo tomarlo, soplalo.

Irvin lo sopló.

Giovana le dio un trago a su té –No ya no lo quiero, puedes llevartelo Irvin.

Irvin sintió ganas de retorcerle el cuello a Giovana, tanto trabajo para nada.

Y con iguales demandas transcurrió el resto del día, lleno de peticiones minuciosas para Irvin, !colócame una almohada más!, !quitala que me molesta!, !preparame un emparededado!, !acércame al balcón!, !hace frío dame una manta!, !tengo calor subele al aire!, !hace demasiado frío enciende la calefacción!, !necesito un masaje en los pies!, !peiname!, !pintame las uñas!, !leeme algún libro!. Y por la noche le pidió encarecidamente que pasara la noche ahí en su casa, a lo que Irvin no le quedó opción más que aceptar.

Al día siguiente a pesar de que Javiera y Abriana estaban en la casa, Giovana siguió pidiendole favores a Irvin, !preparame el desayuno!, !limpia mi habitación!, !sacame al patio un rato!, !hace frío llevame a mi habitación!, !estoy aburrida llevame a la sala!, !quiero ver televisión!, !dame mis medicamentos!, !ya no quiero ver televisión!, !preparame un té!, !no de jamaica, hoy quiero de limón!, !me siento mal dame masajes en las manos!, !busca una lámpara que me gusta en el desván!.

-Vieja bruja, yo no soy su empleado, que sucio está este desván, que asco, estupida lámpara donde estará metida, !una cucaracha!, muere inmundo animal..., machucando con el pie al pobre insecto..., -Sinceramente no vale la pena aguantarle a la vieja maltrecha ésta, puedo ganarme a Eren de otra forma, [mientras seguía escarbando entre los objetos], -!Ohh! miren esto que máquina de escribir tan bonita.

Dio un par de teclasos en la maquina de escribir, comprobando que estaba en optimas condiciones.- Interesante, talvés pueda escribir algo..., agarró unas hojas de papel que había encontrado momentos antes en una caja, colocó la maquina sobre una mesa y se sentó en una silla. -¿Que podré escribir?, mmm..., !ya se!

_¿Como es Irvin Smith?_

_Bien, que podré decir de mi mismo…._

_Soy un hombre sexi, atractivo, con mucho dinero, divertido, espontaneó, persistente, con mucho dinero, famoso, inteligente, RICO, ¿ya había mencionado que tengo mucho dinero?…_

_¿Mis gustos?_

_Todo lo que pretenda tener Levi…._

_¿A que me refiero con eso?_

_¡Facil!, no dejaré que Levi me gane….., verán desde que conocí a Levi empezamos una competencia. Sinceramente no soporto que el pueda hacer o tener más cosas que yo, mujeres, hombres, dinero, autos, casas, negocios, cualquier cosa que el tenga, yo puedo superarlo, soy mejor que él, un verdadero Smith, no como pretende el enanito de Levi._

_Aunque en realidad tengo una debilidad por los hombres jovenes, son tan…, ¿Cómo podré decirlo?, tan…, apetecibles, esos cuerpecitos casi sin usar son una delicia…., en realidad disfruto de la compañía de un hombre joven._

_¿Las mujeres?_

_Tambien me encantan, son la cosa mas perfecta creada por Dios, esos cuerpos perfectos y delineados con todas esas curvas, ¡me vuelven loco!, es como Ricardo Arjona dice: "mujeres, lo que pidan podemos, sino podemos no existe, y si no existe lo inventamos", las amo a todas, no hago diferencia entre ellas, adolescentes, jovenes, mayores, abuelitas, flaquitas, gorditas, recias, arrugaditas, negras, blancas, amarillas, morenas, altas, bajitas, enanitas, como sea todas tienen sus encantos, no existe mujer fea, sino sabrosa…_

_¿A qué me dedico?_

_A todo negocio que produzca dinero. El dinero es mi mejor amigo, siempre he conseguido todo lo que tengo gracias a él, y he aprendido a invertir en todo tipo de negocios. No crean que existe negocio malo, eso es mentira, solo se trata de saber hacerlo, yo se, probablemente ustedes no, no los culpo, no todos nacen con una inteligencia y perspicacia como la mía, ni con un rostro tan lindo._

_¿Qué les detalle mis negocios?_

_¡Oh no!, hablar de negocios es aburrido, eso sólo lo hago con mis socios y abogados, además que contarles sobre todos, ¡todos! Mis negocios, puede ser medio peligroso, ¿Quién me asegura a mí, que si les cuento TODO, no van a ir de chismosos con la policía?, ademas que algunos ni siquieran son aptos para menores de edad, mejor sigamos con otra pregunta._

_¿Si admiro o envidió a alguien?_

_Admirar, mmm…, bueno a mí, si ya se que suena egocentrico, pero es la verdad, soy el mejor que hay, nadie me puede superar, al principio y hace mucho tiempo admiraba a mi padre, grandioso hombre, muy inteligente, tanto así para mantener dos familias ocultas, sin que la otra supiese sobre la existencia de la otra, hasta que murio. Tan inteligente como para que todo lo dejara a nombre de la madre del padre de Rivaille, mi difunto hermano. De no haber tenido una madre como la que tuve no hubiera agarrado pero ni pizca de esa fortuna, mi madre fue muy lista, ¡como los buitres! directo al botín con el muerto aun velandose, ¡que gran mujer!_

_Envidiar, no envidió a nadie, no crean que envidio al enanito de Levi, no es así, en el fondo me cae hasta bien, la competencia que tenemos es sana. Solo que a veces me exaspera, desde que lo conocí cuando Levi tenía como catorce años, he intentado acercarme, ayudarlo, enseñarle, pero no me dejó nunca, tiene estupidos principios que nos sirven para nada, de haberme dejado hacerme cargo de la jugosa herencia que le dejo su padre, a estas alturas el imperio Smith fuera el más grande de la tierra, pero no me dejó meter mano en su dinero, el egoista es él._

_¿No me creen?_

_Claro siempre lo prefieren a él…, Levi es Levi, no hay nada especial con él, lo único particular es su tamaño._

_¿Cómo es Levi?_

_Es enano, aburrido, no tiene sentido del humor, mal encarado, misantrópico, amargado, infeliz, y bla, bla, bla…., más cosas aburridas sobre él. Saben, no entiendo porque lo quieren tanto, ¿que tiene él que no tenga YO?..., la pregunta es en serio, mi cerebro no lo procesa._

_¿Quieren que les cuente sobre la infancia de Levi?_

_¡Oh claro que quieren! Dejarían de ser, bueno les contaré una anécdota, solo para que vean lo terrible que es ese enano._

_Veran cuando murio el padre de Levi, y el heredó esa jugosa y enorme fortuna, yo como su único tío y pariente cercano, y preocupado por mi sobrinito, decidí irme a vivir un tiempo a la casa de él en Bruneck, mientras superaba lo de su padre. Mis intenciones era cuidar del patrimonio de mi sobrino, era tan joven, inexperto, no tenía ni la experiencia, ni la edad, ni la capacidad para hacerse cargo, ahh y claro hacerme cargo de él, ¿no vayan a creer que solo iba por su dinero?._

_La vieja gorda de Eleonor, la nana de Rivaille, me preparó la habitación del padre de Levi, tuve que discutir con la gorda alemana esa, no quería darme la habitación, pero era la más espaciosa, y grande de la casa, yo merecía esa habitación, la merecía en serio._

_Bueno al principio Levi no hablaba conmigo, pero poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza, para ese tiempo se miraba tan mono, catorce años apenas, en la mera flor de la adolescencia, familia y todo pero no podía evitar la atracción que me producía, tan joven, virgen de seguro.., me excito solo de recordamelo.., en fin eso si lo entiendo, ¡que los atraiga!, Levi feo y todo tiene algo atractivo, que lo hace sexi, apetecible, debe ser porque es un Smith al fin y al cabo, pero eso era cuando estaba joven, ya tiene veinticinco, no esta tan bueno como antes._

_En fin el mocoso mal agradecido, fue directo y cortante desde el inicio no quería que metiera mis narices en sus negocios, así me lo dijo, "no te metas Irvin, no es de tu incumbencia", recordaré toda mi vida las primeras palabras que me dirigió, fueron muy emotivas "paria, largate de mi casa", casi lloro, era todo un Smith, cuidando lo suyo._

_Sin embargo no fui a ningun lado, al cabo de tres meses, aunque no me dejaba involucrarme en sus negocios. Creamme si algo admiro de ese enano, es que pudo manejar sus negocios, y no cualquier negocio, negocios de gran magnitud que involucraban grandes cantidades de dinero, siempre ha tomado las mejores decisiones, llevaba sus estudios paralelo al trabajo, nunca flaqueo, e incluso por increible que suene, adolescente y todo pero el enano ademas de manejar todos los negocios que heredó, empezó a crear los suyos propios, creando así su empresa de fabricación de vehículos, que se ha vuelto un gran monopolio, ¿increible cierto?. Bueno en fin volviendo al tema._

_Luego de tres meses de estar en su casa, empece a salir con él, jamas olvidaré la primera vez que lo lleve a un burdel para que se hiciera hombre, se follo a dos mujerzuelas en la misma noche, que orgulloso me siento._

_En fin despues de que empecé a llevarlo donde mujerzuelas, pensé que era el momento para enseñarle algo más sobre el arte de amar, talves era el momento de que conociera a un hombre y que mejor que yo.., me acuerdo que me le insinue una tarde cuando estabamos en el estudio de la casa, el acababa de terminar sus clases de esgrima, intente besarle por el cuello, mientras mi mano le tocó su lindo trasero._

_Lo siguiente que sucedió fue en cuestion de segundos…,_

_Un movimiento…_

_Me tiró y caí sentado en un sillon…_

_Dos movimientos más y ya me había puesto un sable en el cuello, ¡quería matarme, tremendo susto me lleve!, me dijo "puto pedazo de mierda, vuelve a tocarme, y te meteré este sable por el culo y te abriré en dos"._

_Le pedí que se calmara, me dio una hora para que saliera de su casa, me corrió, ¿si lo entienden cierto?, mal agradecido, me corrió, despues que hice tanto por él, me tocó casi huir, solo empaque algunas cosas, me tocó mandar a traer el resto despues.._

_Ahora si ven lo peligroso que es Levi, no es buena cosa.., y despues dicen que yo soy el malo._

_¿Si tengo alguna obsesión? _

_Si…, si tengo una._

_¿Cúal?_

_Obvio Eren Jaeger…_

_¿Por qué Eren?_

_Hasta la pregunta es necia, pero no crean que es por Levi…, bueno en parte si, pero solo en parte, la verdad es que me intriga ese chico, jamás había conocido a alguién como él, es único, no solo me refiero a lo físico, eso es indiscutible, es bello, me apetece más que cualquier mujer incluso, pero no solo es eso, hay algo en él, algo…, algo…, algo inocente en él que me apetece corromper._

_No puedo evitarlo, y no es porque sea virgen, la inocencia de la que hablo es distinto, es algo más, es pureza de corazón de espirtitu, inocencia del alma. Por eso le dije a Rivaille que no me interesa que se lo folle primero, pero él muy egoísta lo quiere solo para él._

_Se ha vuelto una obsesión ese chiquillo, al punto que he venido detrás de él a Italia, me salió fácil conseguir su ubicación, ese su amigo el rubiecito, que por cierto es muy bueno en la cama, me dio la dirección._

_¡Ah no!, antes de que piensen que utilice al rubiecito ese, les dejo claro que fue él que se acercó a mí, y me dijo que le gustaba, y me ofreció una relación libre de compromisos y reclamos mientras hacía la lucha por Eren. A mí no me interesa ese rubio, es más ni me había percatado que existía hasta que se me ofreció en bandeja de plata, y bueno uno es humano, y rechazar la comida es pecado._

_En fin como les dije se me ha vuelto una obsesión ese chiquillo, al punto de aguantarle a la vieja de su madre, ¡que vieja para joder!, fue mala idea quedarme aquí en su casa, no me soltará donde esta mi Eren…._

_¿Eren en donde estas?..., vuelve pronto, que ya no aguanto a Giovannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_._

.

-Que bien escribo, creo que escribiré mi propia biografía en esta máquina de escribir, me la llevaré como pago por aguantar a la vieja decrepita esa, si quieres tu lámpara, pues sube a buscarla tú misma anciana, yo me largo...

Al llegar a casa Eren pasó horas contándole a su madre lo maravilloso que era la casa de Levi, luego bajo muy animado a preparar la cena de ese día, dejando a Giovana en compañia de Rivaille.

-Veo que las cosas han mejorado.

-Algo así..., respondió Rivaille..., -escuche que Irvin estuvo aquí.

-Así es, estuvo los dos días que ustedes estuvieron fuera.

-¿Y donde está ahora?

-No lo sé, ayer se fue sin decir nada, ni se despidió.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Yo?, nada.

-A mi no me engañas anciana.

Y Giovana rió a carcajadas...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a tod s, aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo, aunque correspondía publicarlo la otra semana, no me pude aguantar las ganas de compartirlo con ustedes, desde que publique el septimo ya lo tenía listo jejejeje. Este capítulo en especial va dedicado a todas las mujeres y niñ s que han sufrido violencia. El fenomeno de la violencia de género y la violencia intrafamiliar, se ha vuelto una triste realidad en todo el mundo, y en latinoamerica el indice de violencia es impresionante, lejos de quererles darles clases, mi intención es que conozcan a tráves de Elizabeth Corleone de Smith la triste realidad que muchas mujeres sufren y nos sensibilicemos con este tema. Digamos No a la Violencia de género y No a la Violencia intrafamiliar. Espero les guste el capitulo, y muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. Besos a tod y Feliz fin y comienzo de año 2014, un millon de bendiciones para tod .**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII: EL PASADO DE LEVI RIVAILLE**

Dos días antes de volver de sus vacaciones a japón, Rivaille se despidio de Eren, diciendole que tenía asuntos pendiendes que arreglar, no le dijo a donde se dirigía, solo le dijo que se verían en japón luego que matara a todos sus demonios…

Eren no preguntó, solo se acordó de las palabras de Eleonor antes de partir de Bruneck "Ahora es cuando más vulnerable es, aún tiene cuentas que arreglar", el castaño no entendió a lo que Eleonor en ese momento se había referido, pero su intuición le decía que lo que tuviera que hacer Levi le encumbía y le pertenecía unicamente a él, y que tenía que ver con lo que Eleonor le había dicho.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿hace cuanto no te visitaba?, no tienes que responder, ya se, es la primera vez, perdón por no haber venido en todos estos años, supongo que Eleonor me habrá disculpado contigo inventanto mil excusas. Te traje rosas eran tus favoritas, rojas como la sangre, como el amor, eso era algo que siempre me decías, ¿te acuerdas mamá?

Han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia, ese hombre que te arrebató la vida también ha muerto, ¿si eso me hace feliz?, no, no me hace sentir mejor, en realidad no sentí nada.

No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, ahora lo puedo ver con claridad, ya no siento odio por tí por haberme abandonado, no fue tu culpa, no lo decidiste, y sé que solo intentabas protegerme. Pero eso fue algo que hasta hace muy poco logré comprender, gracias a él, me encantaría que conocieras a Eren, él me ha hecho comprender muchas cosas de mi vida sin darse cuenta, me recordó que aun vivo, que no estoy muerto, es una sensación tan calida, he vivido sin vivir hasta hace unos meses, ¿Quién podría decir que un mocoso de tan solo diecisiete años, casi un niño, pudiera hacer tanto por mí?, él es diferente a cualquier otra persona que pudieras imaginar, tiene algo especial, una inocencia del alma, como tú.

Daría cualquier cosa porque aún siguieras conmigo, no tienes ni idea de lo que sufrí, de lo que te necesite, me hicieron tanta falta tus abrazos, tus besos, tus consejos, tus regaños, me hizo falta que alguién me recordará que odiar solo seca el corazón, mi corazón. Cuando partistes me quede sin todo eso, ya no había quien me corrigiera si hacía alguna travesura, ya nadie me leía historias en las noches, ya nadie me cantaba cuando estaba triste, ni me hacía reir cuando más nadie podía. Me quede solo.

¿Eleonor?, la vieja me cuido, pero no es lo mismo, creo que ella misma te lo puede decir, cuando me dejaste, podía estar rodeado de un millón de personas y seguir sientiendome solo, en el instante que tu corazón dejó de latir, el mío también lo hizo, en el momento que tus ojos se cerraron, mi alma también lo hizo, y las lagrimas se secaron. No había podido llorar desde entonces, hasta ahora, necesito que sepas cuanto te ame, cuanto te amo, cuanto te necesite, el dolor que aún cargo por no haber podido protegerte, la culpa que me carcome por haber sido debil, y sobre todo por no haberte dejado descansar en paz todo este tiempo, porque fui tan cobarde que no pude continuar con mi vida, solo me hundi, dejando que el dolor y el vacío me embargaran y se adueñaran de mi, por no haberte venido a visitarte en todo este tiempo, y por haber intentado negar tu existencia, obligándome a olvidar todos los recuerdos de los momentos en que fui feliz a tu lado, por intentar olvidar todo, al punto de odiar que me llamaran por el nombre que elegistes para mí, por no haber podido decirte cuanto te amaba cuando pude, por no asistir a tu funeral, no quería ser visto, no quería vivir sin ti, perdóname.

Necesito llorar, derramar todas las lágrimas que he contenido por todos estos años, y obtener la paz que tanto necesito, y aunque ya sea tarde, quiero decirte que fuiste la mejor madre del mundo, una mujer extraordinaria y valiente, valiente y fuerte por cargar con todo ese dolor sola, por aguantar todos esos insultos, todos esos golpes y abusos por los dos, y aun así seguir sonriendo para mi, por enseñarme lo valioso que era la vida, por enseñarme que odiar era malo, lamento que hasta ahora pueda comprender eso, a pesar que me lo decías cada noche, sabes que más descubrí, que el amor existe, que es capaz de curar todas las heridas, que es capaz de revivir a alguíen.

Ahora sé que nunca me dejaste solo, que siempre has estado cuidándome aunque no te pueda ver, juraría que fuiste tú quien hizo que lo conociera a él, es un chiquillo realmente fuerte, como lo fuiste tú, tienen la misma fuerza en la mirada y la misma determinación.

Gracias, muchas gracias por todo, no te preocupes, desde ahora te prometo no volverme a dejarme caer nunca más, jamás regresaré a la oscuridad, ni dejaré que ella me domine, seré fuerte, prometo venir a verte, y traer a Eren la proxima vez. Ahora tengo que irme, mañana tengo que partir a Japón, pero prometo venir a despedirme antes, ya nunca más volveré a perderme.

Gracias por amarme hasta tu final ….

.

.

Esa noche Levi regresó al hotel donde había alquilado una habitación, no ceno, no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando el recepcionista le saludo, ni se molesto en prender la luz, simplemente se acostó en su cama, taciturno, hundido en sus propios pensamientos, a pesar de no poder dormir no se movió, estaba quieto con los ojos cerrados y las manos vueltas puños, cubriendose el rostro con el brazo derecho, lo único que hacía suponer que aún seguía vivo, era su respiración agitada, y el ronronear de su garganta intentando ocultar sollozos ahogados.

Se durmió casi en la madrugada y ahí pasó, como un flash back todo lo recordó, todos los recuerdos, sentimientos atrapados, reprimidos, ocultos en algún lugar de su conciencia, los cuales había intentado olvidar todos esos años y por instante….

.

.

-Señorito, señorito ¿Dónde estás?..., oh mi pequeño, ¿Qué haces debajo de la cama?, anda sal, ven, Eleonor te ha preparado pastel de frutas, como a ti te gusta.

-Mamá, ¿ya regreso del hospital?

-Si ya regresó, ahora ven, vamos a comer pastel.

-Quiero ver a mi mamá.

-La señora Elizabeth debe descansar, ven, vamos.

-No quiero pastel Eleonor.

-Anda ven, hay que celebrar tu cumpleaños número seis, ya eres todo un jovencito.

-No quiero, dejamé.

-Levi, cariño ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Mamá, mamá.

-No llores Levi, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señora?

-Mejor Eleonor, no te preocupes, porque más bien no vas y traes ese rico pastel a la habitación de Levi, lo comeremos aquí, ¿eso le gustaría a mi pequeño caballero?

-Ahora mismo lo traigo señora, aprovechando que el señor salió.

-Entonces ve, date prisa Eleonor.

-Él lo hizo, ¿él te lastimó?

-No mi pequeño.

-Yo lo ví, él te pegó en la panza, y lloraste, y te hacía algo más, las empleadas dicen que te ha violado.

-Levi te he dicho que no hagas eso, es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, no sabes lo que dices, no vuelvas a repetir lo de la violación, eso es muy grave y tu ni siquieras sabes que es eso, es malo.

-Lo siento mamá, perdóname, no volveré a decir cosas malas.

-Mi pequeño, ahora es tiempo de celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Aquí esta el pastel que Eleonor le ha preparado al señorito.

-Mira Levi, hay seis velitas, pide un deseo antes de soplar.

-Que seas feliz y el señor malo muera.

-¡Levi!, como puedes decir eso, él es tu padre

-Pero el te pegó, yo no quiero que te pegue otra vez.

-No es correcto que digas eso, es malo desear la muerte y odiar, te lo he repetido muchas veces, eres un niño ni siquiera entiendes la magnitud de lo que estas deseando, no vuelvas a decir eso, si tu padre te escucha él…

-¿Me golpeara?, ya lo ha hecho otras veces.

-Cariño, por favor no digas eso, no te estoy regañando, no llores, mira sonrié como yo. Abre tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Oh! Eleonor también le ha comprado un regalo al señorito.

-¿Te gustan tus regalos?

-Gracias Eleonor, me gusta mi barquito, gracias mamá es un pañuelo muy bonito.

-Dejame ponertelo, ahora eres todo un jovencito y tienes que verte apuesto o sino no conseguiras novia.

-No quiero una novia, ¡iugh! Las niñas apestan, no me interesan.

-¡Oh por Dios, señorito!, no diga eso de las niñas

-Pero algún día si te interesarán y entonces tendrás que ser muy caballero y romántico, si quieres que te hagan caso, mi pequeño caballero.

-Eso no pasará nunca, las niñas no me gustan.

-Señora talvés deba ir a descansar, recuerde las indicaciones del médico.

-¡¿Qué dijo el doctor?, ¿Qué tienes mamá?!

-Nada mi pequeño, nada, solo que mamí debe descansar, ya mañana estaré bien, te lo prometo, no te pongas triste, cuidalo Eleonor.

-Como si fuera mi hijo, usted descanse señora.

-Yo quiero cuidarte.

-No mi pequeño caballero, tu diviertete con Eleonor, yo sólo necesito dormir un poco.

-Eleonor.

-¿Si señorito?

-Mi hermanito, él que estaba en la panza de mamá, ¿ha muerto cierto?

-Señorito, ¿Cómo es que sabe que…?

-¿Qué mamá estaba embarazada?, lo escuche Eleonor, escuche que murió, por eso vinieron tantos médicos a casa y se la llevaron al hospital hace dos días.

-Veo que no se le puede engañar.

-Eleonor, mamá intenta ocultarme muchas cosas, pero yo escuchó, escuchó al señor malo cuando la golpea, cuando le dice cosas feas, y el otro día le estaba haciendo algo a mamá, papá tenía desabrochado su pantalón y le dijo perra a mamá, es por mi culpa.

-Oh señorito, no piense eso, no es su culpa, no llore, hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Si lo es, él otro día la golpeó porque intentó protegerme, el señor malo me golpeó a mi también por que aún no hablo fluído el ingles, y ella se interpuso, le dio varios puntapies, y le jaló el cabello, a mi también me dio un par de puntapies, y nos llamo inutiles, parias a los dos, me dijo bastardo e idiota bueno para nada.

-Aún es un niño, no tiene que presionarse tanto en los estudios, señorito.

-Si fuera menos burro, mi papá no me hubiera golpeado, ni a mi mamá.

-No piense en eso señorito, aún es un niño, mejor miremos televisión.

-¿Televisión? Viva, me gusta ver televesión, me gusta Batman, quiero ser como Batman cuando sea grande.

.

.

-¡No!, pero que mierda, solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño, ya había olvidado eso. "Dios dame la fortaleza para superar mis adversidades y encontrar mi camino…."

-Eleonor, disculpa que me conecte a esta hora, pero es que estoy preocupado por Levi, ya han pasado los dos días que me dijo y aún no regresa, no me quiso decir a donde iba, tampoco quise preguntarle, tenía un semblante distinto, lo he llamado y tiene apagado el movil, ¿tienes idea a donde pudo haber ido?

-No tiene porque disculparse joven Eren, yo le dije que se conectara o llamara cuantas veces quisiera, y creo que si se donde donde esta el señortio Smit, si esta vieja lo intuye bien, el señorito debe estar enfrentando en este momento a sus demonios internos.

-Levi me dijo algo parecido, pero, ¿Qué significa?

-A su pasado joven Eren, al pasado de mi señorito, debo suponer que fue a visitar a la señora Elizabeth.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?

-La madre de mi señorito.

-¿Pero ella no es que esta muerta?

-Así es, la señora Elizabeth falleció cuando el señorito Smit tenía siete años de edad, cuando digo visitar me refiero al lugar donde descansan sus restos….[hizo una pausa]… Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que usted también sepa la historia del Joven Rivaille, él va a necesitar de su apoyo y comprensión cuando regrese.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Eleonor, porque va a necesitar mi apoyo?

-Mi señorito ha estado manteniendo y reprimiendo desde la muerte de su madre todo lo que siente, despues que la señora Elizabeth falleció se volvió más amargado de lo que ya era, y se alejó de las personas, dejo de sentir, no pude hacer nada por reconfortarlo, no me lo permitió, se alejó de todo y de todos, no lo culpo, su vida no fue facil, desde muy pequeño le toco vivir…, y se le quebró la voz antes de seguir hablando, Eren pudo ver como se limpiaba lo que parecía una lágrima.

-Eleonor.

-Pensaba por donde empezar, es una historia un tanto larga, pero creo que es mejor que se la cuente desde antes del nacimiento de mi señorito para que entienda.

"Cuando la señora Elizabeth tenía diecinueve años de edad, estudiaba la carrera de Derecho en la Universidad de Salamanca en España, era becada, no tenía dinero, pero si una gran inteligencia, es de origen italiano, pero creció en España con sus abuelos maternos. Según me contó sus padres murieron cuando apenas tenía doce años de edad, y desde entonces sus abuelos se hicieron cargo de ella. Ahí fue que conoció al padre del señorito, el señor Richard Smith, por ese tiempo el andaría en sus veintiocho años de edad y se encontraba por asuntos de negocios en ese país.

Se conocieron una tarde de otoño en un café, fue amor a primera vista, o al menos de parte de la señora Elizabeth, los detalles de la relación no los sé bien, pero al cabo de seis meses ya se estaban casado, fue cuando el señor Smith trajo a la señora Elizabeth Corleone de Smith a esta casa.

Decir que fue un matrimonio feliz, sería mentirle, nunca lo fue, o al menos para Elizabeth no lo fue, desde el inicio fue un matrimonio sujeto a prohibiciones, esta casa se convirtió en la carcel de la señora, no salía, tuvo que abandonar sus estudios, y jamás volvio a visitar a sus abuelos, el señor Smith no se lo permitía. Recordaré toda mi vida los gritos de dolor de la señora cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus abuelos, eso fue cuando el señorito Levi tenía unos dos años de edad.

Pero como iba diciendo, desde el inicio estuvo sujeto a prohibiciones, aún así Elizabeth estaba tan enamorada del señor Smith que era incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se echaba la culpa diciendo que si el señor se enojaba era porque ella no era una buena esposa, aún siento rabia cada vez que recuerdo todas las veces que el señor Smith la humillaba diciendole que era una ignorante, sin educación, burra, buena para nada, que ni comer bien podía, y todo porque a diferencia de él que tuvo una educación de primera y llena de protocolo, la señora desconocía algunas cosas de etiqueta, en una ocasión empujó su cabeza contra el plato de comida, durante la cena y le dijo que si era tan inútil como para usar los cubiertos correctamente, mejor comiera como los perros.

Aun así Elizabeth hizo de todo por complacer a su esposo, al cabo de un año de casados se enteró que estaba embarazada, jamás podré olvidar aquella expresión de felicidad que se dibujó en su rostro, amó al señorito Levi desde el momento mismo de su concepción, las cosas tambíen mejoraron en casa, el maltrato se acabó por un tiempo, creo que esos fueron los únicos meses felices de Elizabeth. En cuanto supo que era un niño lo que esperaba el señor Smith parecía complacido, un heredero al fin, ella insistió en ponerle el nombre de Levi, asi se llamaba su abuelo, el señor Smith escogió el segundo nombre, en realidad le importaba muy poco como se llamara su hijo, lo único que le interesaba era tener un varón, un heredero.

Yo también creí por ese tiempo que las cosas por fin estarían bien, pero me equivoque, en cuanto nació el señorito, la violencia comenzó nuevamente, y más intensa que al inició. Me acuerdo que el día que el señorito cumplió su primer mes de nacido, el señor Smith vino muy borracho a la casa, subió a la habitación de su esposa y al parecer quería sostener relaciones con ella y ella se negó por que aún estaba reciente lo del nacimiento del niño, fue ahí que comenzaron los gritos se escuchaban en toda la casa, le dijo que era una zorra que para eso la había comprado, que cumpliera con su roll de esposa y dejara de ser pendeja y de estar haciéndose la santa, la tomó por la fuerza, esa fue la primera vez que abuso sexualmente de ella, pero no la últtima.

Cuando el señorito cumplio un año, me acuerdo que se cayó, y se puso a llorar, solo se escuchó el golpe de Elizabeth cuando la azotó contra la puerta, y le dijo que aprendiera a cuidar a su hijo, que dejara de ser tan inútil, que sirviera para algo, que se ganará lo que se comía y el dinero que el gastaba en ella.

Muchas veces le dije que lo denunciara, que no tenía porque aguantar eso, que llamará a la policía, que contaba con mi apoyo, que yo misma iría a denunciarlo si era preciso, pero siempre me rogó que no lo hiciera, que el señorito "su pequeño caballero" como le decía ella, debía crecer con sus padres, que ella los había perdido muy joven y que no quería que el señorito Smit pasara por lo mismo, no quiso escuchar cuando le decía que el señorito estaría mejor en un hogar sin violencia.

No fue hasta el que el Joven Rivaille cumplió los cinco años de edad que Elizabeth por primera vez intentará separarse del señor Smith, era muy estricto con el señorito, por cualquier cosa lo golpeaba, quería perfección en el futuro heredero de la familia Smith. El señorito a la edad de cuatro años aprendió a Leer, es muy inteligente, y desde que empezó a hablar su padre contrato profesores en casa, para que se fuera adaptando rápido a hablar otras idiomas, personalmente le daba clases de piano y con una vara le daba en las manos cada vez que se equivocaba en alguna nota musical.

El señorito a muy corta edad aprendió que era mejor no llorar cuando su padre le corrigiera o le golpeara por algo, o sino le iría peor, en vez de un golpe, le daba una paliza y le decía que los hombres no debían llorar, menos un Smith, que dejará de ser un maricón de mierda. Nunca fue niño normal como los demás, era un niño triste, yo siempre lo contentanta dejándolo ver caricaturas cuando su padre no estaba, o haciendole sus pasteles de frutas, él los adora, y cuando eso no funcionaba, la señora siempre lograba sonsacarle una sonrisa y hacía recuperar su jovialidad, lo hacía feliz.

En esa ocasión cuando el señorito cumplió los cinco años, Elizabeth se enteró que su esposo le era infiel, escuchó una llamada telefónica entre él y a la que llamaba su mejor amiga, resultó que era su amante, se burlaban de ella, el decía que era una ignorante, que ni en la cama servía.

Fue inevitable, su orgullo de mujer la cegó, entró en aquella habitación y comenzó a ofenderlo, se atrevió a darle una cachetada, y eso fue la llave del grifo que liberó al demonio del señor Smith, siempre que la golpeaba tendía a hacerlo en partes no visibles, pero a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron, estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo, y la agarró a puntapies, le dijo que se había buscado otra mujer, porque ella no servía para nada, que le daba asco, que le repugnaba su existencia, que estaba arrepentido de haberse casado con ella, que solo lo hizo porque era virgen, pero que jamás fue suficiente para llenar su cama, ni calmar sus necesidades.

Agarró un atizador y le dio un par de golpes en la espalda, a pesar del dolor la señora intentó levantarse y huir de su agresor, pero fue imposible, le dio con los puños en el rostro, al punto de fracturarle la nariz y causarle un hematoma en el ojo izquierdo. Luego de la golpiza, el mismo la llevó al Hospital con miedo de que muriera en la casa, la internaron un par de días, el muy cínico dijo que unos ladrones la habían intentado asaltar en el camino y que por suerte él había llegado a tiempo.

Cuando Elizabeth mejoró intentó separarse pero no lo consiguió, el señor Smith no la dejó, amenazó con quitarle al señorito, le dijo que si quería irse que se fuera, pero que su hijo se quedaría con él. Ella tuvo miedo, habían sido muchos años de maltrato hasta ese entonces, sentía que era incapaz de hacer algo o valerse por si misma, así que no tuvo más opciones que quedarse.

Dos días antes del cumpleaños número seis del señorito, Elizabeth le confesó al señor Smith que estaba embarazada nuevamente, eso despertó la ira del señor, le dijo que ese hijo no era de él, que era una mujerzuela, puta, que con quien sabe quien lo estaba engañando, la tiró a la cama y le dijo que le iba a dar su merecido por zorra, que si lo que andaba buscando era un hombre, él le quitaría las ganas, y la violó para luego hacerla abortar a punto de golpes. Sabe señorito Eren, lo más doloroso fue que el señorito Levi lo vio todo, abrió la puerta en el momento que su padre abusaba de su madre, presenció toda aquella escena de violencia, cuando yo llegue ahí estaba él de pie mirando hacía el interior de la habitación, estupefacto.

Lo saqué lo más rapido posible de ahí, no dijo pero ni pío, cuando lo levante en brazos y lo llevé a su habitación y le dije que se quedara ahí, no me hizo caso, salio de su habitación en el preciso momento que los paramédicos se llevaban a su madre al Hospital envuelta en sus mismas ropas llenas de sangre…"

-Dios, eso es horrible.

-La historia no termina ahí, si me permite contin…

-No es necesario Eleonor, yo le terminaré de contar el resto.

-¡Levi!

-¡Señorito!

-Levi, Levi me tenías preocupado, ¿cómo estas?

-Eleonor, gracias por iniciar con la historia, vieja chismosa, yo continuaré, pasa buenas noches…, y Rivaille cortó la comunicación.

-Me dirás donde estabas, me preocupe mucho, no te enfades con Eleonor.

-Esta bien Eren, no estoy enfadado con Eleonor…, dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado del sofa junto al castaño…, -Creo que Eleonor ya te dijo donde estaba.

-Ella habló de Elizabeth.

-Justamente de allá vengo, necesitaba hacer ese viaje solo, necesitaba encontrarme conmigo mismo, y pedir perdon.

-Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.

-Si ya lo sé, ahora lo entiendo, justamente por eso necesitaba viajar.

-¿Y como te sientes?

-Me sentiré mejor cuando termine de contarte la historia.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, eso te hará mal.

-Lo necesito, con eso podré cerrar este episodio de mi vida y continuar con ella, necesito contar la historia de Elizabeth Corleone de Smith, necesito aceptarlo.

"Anoche tuve un sueño, y lo recordé todo, lo de esa noche y otras cosas más que me había negado a recordar. Esa noche, tenía miedo de dormir solo, iba en busca de mi madre para que me leyera antes de dormir, y lo escuché, escuché cuando le decía a mi padre que estaba embarazada, la ofendió le dijo que el hijo que esperaba no era de él, muy hijo de puta, negar la paternidad de mi hermano, cuando él y solo él abusaba de mi madre cada vez que andaba ganas de follar. Escuché cuando la lanzó a la cama y se le tiró encima, me asuste, luego escuché los sollozos de mi madre que le pedía al cerdo de Richard Smith que la soltara, no aguante y entre abrí la puerta, le iba a decir a mi padre que dejara en paz a mi madre y fue cuando lo ví.

El cerdo de Smith estaba encima de mi madre follándola por detrás, mientras la tenía agarrada del pelo, y le decía "callate perra", "a las perras se les coge por atrás", me quedé parado como un idiota, me congele, no podía ni hablar, luego fui testigo de cómo la agarró le dio media vuelta y la comenzó a golpear en la barriga, "te sacaré a ese bastardo yo mismo, hija de puta", aún me parece estar escuchándolo cuando le dijo eso, Eleonor apareció de la nada, me sacó de allí y me llevó a mi habitación, me dijo que me quedara ahí, que no me moviera, pero tenía que saber de mi mamá, salí en cuanto mis piernas me lo permitieron, cuando llegue a la punta de las escaleras miré como sacaban de la casa a mi mamá en una camilla un grupo de paramédicos, iba toda bañada en sangre, y había perdido el conocimiento. Solo Eleonor sabe que yo presencie aquello, a mi madre nunca se lo dijimos, era innecesario causarle más dolor y vergüenza, además yo ni siquiera entendía bien que era lo que había pasado, luego con el tiempo comprendí que eso se llamaba violación.

Ese fue el peor de todos los años, despues que regresó del hospital, casi era diario que la golpeaba, yo empece a interferir, me interponía, pero era inútil, una patada era suficiente para tumbarme en el suelo y no poder hacer nada, me sentía impotente e inutil, no pude protegerla, había noches que la sacaba como perro afuera de la casa y la dejaba dormir a la intenperie, un par de veces yo intervine y corrí con la misma suerte, por eso mi madre le pidió a Eleonor que se encargará exclusivamente de mí, para que cuando iniciaran las sesiones de golpes ella me sacará y me encerrará en mi habitación.

Le pedí en más de una ocasión que huyéramos, que escapáramos de Richard Smith, pero siempre se negó, "solo me decía algún día mi pequeño caballero", pero ese día nunca llegó. Ahora entiendo que ella vivía inmersa en un ciclo de violencia y que era imposible que saliera de el, no era algo que podía decidir por si, había perdido su voluntad y su determinación.

Me sentía culpable, Richard me hacía sentir culpable, cada vez que no podía hacer algo a la perfección, se desquitaba con ella, le decía que era su culpa que yo fuera un bueno para nada, incluso llegó a decir que era un bastardo que no llevaba su sangre, que seguro mi madre lo había engañado, "es tu culpa hija de puta, mierda, que tu hijo sea un inútil porque lo concientes demasiado", se sacaba el fajon o agarraba el azador, con el zapato o cualquier otro objeto que tuviera cerca y lo usaba para educarnos a los dos según él.

Maldito hijo de perra, si el infierno existe, debe estar allá pagando todo lo que nos hizo.

Un día que hacía mucho frío, sacó de la casa a mi madre, le dijo "anda perra, hoy te toca coger con los perros" mi madre enfermó debido a eso, le cogió una pulmonía que de haber recibido tratamiento a tiempo se hubiera curado, pero no fue así, Richard se negó a llevarla al médico, decía que era maña. Una mañana de invierno del veintitres de enero de mil novecientos noventa y cinco, a las diez y tres minutos de la mañana mi madre falleció.

No tuve el valor de ir a verla a pesar de que pidió verme, me encerré en mi cuarto y me metí debajo de la cama a llorar, no quería que muriera, un día antes, quise ir a verla a su habitación, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta, escuché a Eleonor y a ella hablar, le pedía a Eleonor que me cuidara, que no me recordara que había muchas cosas por las cuales vivir, y ser feliz, que me recordará que odiar era malo, que no permitiera que el odio me consumiera, le dijo "falle como madre, solo sufrimiento le he traído a mi pequeño caballero, si te hubiera hecho caso, si hubiera escapado cuando pude", y le hizo prometer que me cuidaría siempre.

Rivaille hizo una pausa larga antes de poder seguir hablando, sin darse cuenta sus palabras se habían vuelto sollozos.

Támpoco asistí a su funeral, la culpé y la odié por dejarme solo, solo con Richard Smith, solo con mi dolor, con mi angustia, con mi suerte, la culpé por ser cobarde sin saber que todo este tiempo tambíen lo he sido, la culpé por no escapar, por no enfrentarse a Richard, por ser debil, y sumisa, por haber sido tan tonta de amar a un hombre que solo maltrato le dio, por haber sido tan estupida de aguantar tanto dolor sin hacer nada para evitarlo, por creer que algún día ese hombre la amaría, por haber creído que alguna vez la quiso, la juzgue sin comprender las cosas, la recrimine y descargue mi odio en ella y en todas las personas. A partir de ese momento decidí que no valía la pena derramar una lágrima por nadie y menos por una mujer tan estupida como Elizabeth Corleone, que no debía confiar en nadie, ni amar a nadie, me obligue a no pensar en ella, a no recordarla, a no amarla, a negarla como madre, a negar su existencia y la mía propia.

A pesar de que nuestra vida no era facil, y me tocaba aguantar insultos y golpes, mi mamá siempre me hacía sonreir, siempre me contaba alguna historia graciosa, o me molestaba con el tema de las niñas, siempre le dije que me desagradaban, y ella me molestaba diciendo que tenía alguna noviecita en el colegio, me hacía falsas promesas de que un día nos iríamos de aquel lugar y yo siempre le creía.

Por eso en el momento que su corazón dejó de latir, el mío dejó de latir también, era demasiado el dolor de quedarme solo, me sentía traicionado, y me volví algo que no era humano, tan frío como el hielo, sin emociones, lo único que sentía era dolor y un vacío interno, aprendí a vivir con ello, y me volví el niño prodigió que Richard Smith deseaba, jamás hubo necesidad que me golpeara de nuevo, hacía más de lo que debía, más de lo que se me exigía.

El muy perro, ni siquiera le guardó luto alguno a Elizabeth, un par de dias despues de su funeral, su amante llegó a vivir a la casa, a mí no me importó en lo más mínimo, igual y me sentía muerto, era un robot sin sentimientos.

Y así pasaron siete años más, entonces ocurrió, la ley del karma, a Richard le llegó la hora de pagar las que debía, un día tuvo un accidente en su avión personal y murió. Yo como hijo único heredé todo, fue tan falso su funeral, ahí estaban todos sus socios, ese monton de cerdos que decían ser sus amigos, dándome su más sentido pésame, muy bien que con el muerto fresco intentarón quedarse con lo que era mío, en eso debo agradecer a Irvin , él no lo permitió, claro lo hizo porque era él, el que quería adueñarse de todo.

Recuerdo a la amante de Richard, Cristina se llamaba, lloraba a moco y baba encima del feretro, apenas se enteró que no le había dejado absolutamente nada, empezó a blasfemar, ahí si le ólvido el supuesto amor que le profesaba a Richard, la corrí de mi casa, la eche como a los perros, como la mujerzuela barata que era, escuché que se volvió la amante de uno de los socios de mi padre, tiempo después".

Un silencio prosiguió, Eren no sabía que decir, eso era lo más horrible que había escuchado, había oído hablar de la violencia de género y de la violencia intrafamiliar en las noticias, pero hasta ese momento era un tema ajeno a él, nunca había conocido a alguién cercano con una historia vivencial como esa. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, también quería llorar, por Levi, por Elizabeth, pobre mujer víctima del parasito fenomeno de la violencia.

-¿No dirás nada?..., dijo Rivaille.

-Lo siento mucho, Elizabeth…, lo lamento Levi.

-No te sientas mal, no lo sientas por Elizabeth, no tiene caso hacerlo, lo único que puedo hacer por ella es recordar las cosas buenas que vivi a su lado, recordarla como la gran madre que fue, y aprender de su historia, aprender que las personas no son cosas, que tienen sentimientos, que la violencia no es la solución. Jamás repetiré el ejemplo de Richard Smith, talvés se halla salvado de ser juzgado por las leyes del hombre, pero estoy seguro que de la justicia divina no se escapó. Otra cosa que puedo hacer por Elizabeth es contar su historia, para evitar que más mujeres, niños, niñas, adolescentes, ancianos y ancianas, y cualquier otra persona sufra de violencia, los golpes, los insultos, las prohibiciones, los abusos, la denigración, la discriminación, y el racismo, no son muestras de amor, quien ama no lastima, y si te lastima no te ama. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por Elizabeth, así su muerte no será en vano, que sirva de ejemplo para evitar que su historia se repita.

-Me alegra que estes en casa Levi.

-Por fin me siento liberado, libre de culpa, libre de odio y de dolor, he vuelto a nacer. Gracias Eren.

-hum ¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por ser como eres, a Elizabeth le hubiera encantado conocerte, se parecen mucho.

Eren no entendió lo que Levi le acababa de decir, pero estaba feliz de que Rivaille por fin dejará atrás tanto odio, rencor, y dolor, y a pesar de que aún las lágrimas no terminaban de derramarse por sus mejillas, podía observar que su rostro estaba tranquilo, había paz en él, una paz interna que lo embargaba. Lo atrajo a su pecho y lo abrazo, lo apreto fuerte, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba reconfortarlo. Y así se quedarón gran rato, hasta que Rivaille deshizo el agarre, para continuar hablando.

-Ahora necesito que hablemos de nosotros, también ocupe este tiempo para pensar en nosotros, y llegue a una conclusión.

Eren miró con recelo a Rivaille -¿Qué conclusión?

-Que la decisión que tomes sea libre de coerción y coacción.

-¿Y eso significa que?

-Me iré del apartamento.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par .- ¿Qúe?, ¿Por qué? No, Levi…

-No te asustes, no estoy renunciando a ti, pero si me quedó tu decisión puede estar viciada, y no quiero eso, quiero que halla igualdad de armas, de condiciones con Irvin y Annie, yo comparto más tiempo contigo por el simple hecho de cohabitar en el mismo espacio, por eso me iré, ya he conseguido apartamento no muy lejos de aquí, puedes ir cuando quieras, pero no podemos seguir viviendo juntos. Asi puedes pensar de una manera más limpia sobre el asunto. Si me eliges será porque me amas, no solo porque te alboroto las hormonas a cada rato.

-No quiero.

-No hagas pucheros, nos veremos en el set de todas formas, pero comprende que es lo mejor, piensalo, si quieres traer a alguién aquí, tendrás mas privacidad si yo no estoy. A partir de ahora es cuando vas a empezar a ver con claridad las cosas, y por favor cuando elijas, no pienses en lo terrible que ha sido mi vida, no quiero tener ventaja, solo porque me tienes lastima.

-Yo no te tengo lastima.

-Te acercaste a mí porque el cerdo de Irvin se inventó la historia de Eleonor, eso es lástima, de no saber que supuestamente tenía una esposa muerta y que sufría por ella, jamás te hubieras acercado.

Eren frunció el ceño, no tenía como contratacar aquello, era cierto, si sintió lastima por Rivaille, pero no fue solo por eso que se acercó a él.

-A partir de ahora, juzganos por igual, olvida lo de Irvin, no tiene caso que lo descartes solo porque les jugó una mala broma a tí y a tus amigos. Empieza de cero y valora tus opciones. Te daré tres semanas para que decidas.

-¿Y que pasa si para ese tiempo aun no he decidido?

-Seguire con mi vida, no puedo esperarte por siempre, te dije que te amaba, pero amarte no significa que me tendrás como última carta guardada si tu romance con Irvin o Annie no funciona. Lejos de hacer cualquier tipo de presión, creo que es justo que sepas que alguién mas se me ha declarado.

Eren volvió a abrir lo ojos, ¿Quién se le había declarado a Levi?, y más importante ¿en que momento?, si él pasaba pegado a Rivaille como garrapata.

-y me diras quien es.

-Es lo justo, se trata de Petra Ral.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, pero si Petra, Petra estaba enamorada de mí, ¿Cómo es posible que? ¿cuando?, como Levi podía tenerla en cuenta.., pensó Eren. –¿Hablamos de la misma Petra Ral?, prima de Armin.

-Ella misma, bien ahora que ya no te oculto nada, es mejor que me vaya, ten, esta es mi llave del apartamento, así no tendré como entrar.

-Espera yo, yo no quiero que te vayas.

-Ya te dije que es lo mejor, ambos necesitamos este espacio. Nos vemos en el set.

Y Eren Jaeger se quedó ahí solo, lo último lo había cogido por sorpresa, Petra Ral. Petra se había vuelto ¿su competencia?, como era posible que Levi Rivaille tomará en serio a la mocosa esa en serio, era ofensivo, pero inmediatamente la rabia que estaba sintiendo se bajó de un golpe, cuando recordó lo cínico que era él. Si a Rivaille le interesaba alguién más estaba en su derecho, al fin y al cabo, él era tan cínico de no conformarse con uno, le gustaban tres a la misma vez, y lo peor es que se lo recordaba a Levi a cada rato, como juzgarlo, en todo caso era su culpa.

-Bien Eren a llegado la hora de que tomes una decisión, una que puede cambiar tu vida para siempre...

* * *

**A la pregunta de Annie-CV00, actualizo los días lunes de cada semana, gracias por el comentario, el que quieras compartir este fanfic con otras personas es un gesto muy hermoso de tu parte, gracias por ello. Te cuidas. Saludos y besos :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaa! aquí les dejo el cap 9, espero os guste. Gracias por todos sus Reviews, awww son muy lindos :) los amo, inclusive tome ideas de ahí cuando iba escribiendo este cap, como la de YukoSama, jamas en mi vida había escuchado eso del conde patula, es una serie vieja, vieja, mori de la risa viendo un capitulo en Youtube jajajaja la nana es igualita a Eleonor, pero mi Levi es más bonito y menos tonto que ese conde jajajaja. En fin este capítulo es dedicado a todos ustedes, lo que motiva a escribir son sus lindos comentarios, tambien por ahi se menciona mis cinco series favoritas de shinkegi no kyojin, asi que va dedicado tambien a los que las escribieron y en general a todos los que escriben fanfic. En especial se la dedico a** Koneko Taisho** por ser tan linda con los mensajes que me envia, espero te guste koneko.

* * *

CAPITULO IX: CELOS

-Tres semanas, tres semanas para decidir…, Eren pensaba mientras dejaba soltar un pesado suspiro.

Todos en el set habían regresado más animados de las vacaciones de navidad y de fin de año, en su mayoría decidieron pasarla en familia, otros sin embargo tuvieron otro tipo de diversión Jean, Rainer, Connie, decidieron pasarla cazando mujeres en toda europa septentrional, típico de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y algo de dinero.

Irvin despues de haberse ido de la casa de Giovanna decidió hacer un viaje a América, fue lo único que se supo, ¿a qué fue?, era algo que solo el mismo Irvin podría decir, era un hombre un tanto misterioso en ese aspecto. Hanji Zoe, para sorpresa de todos contrajo matrimonio durante las vacaciones con un aclamado empresario de Argentina, por lo que pasó su mini luna de miel conociendo los Andes.

Entre el parloteo de las vacaciones que suscitó en uno de los descansos, Eren divisó a Rivaille que se encontraba con Petra apartados en un rincón, lejos de los demás.

-¡Petra Ral!, pequeña mocosa…., masculló Eren entre dientes, era cierto que la consideraba su amiga, pero por alguna extraña razón luego que Rivaille le dijera un par de días atrás que Petra se le había declarado, empezó a notar ciertos defectos en ella que no le agradaban, chillona, demasiado bajita y escualidad, en exceso infantil y fastidiosa.

-¿Cómo diablos puede tener algún tipo de interes en esa mocosa?, debe ser hasta ilegal…, masculló entre dientes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Ah A.. Armin!, Armin no me asustes, casi me infartas.

-Lo siento Eren, ¿Qué debe ser hasta ilegal?

-Nada Armin, aquí pensando en voz alta.

-¿Ahora me ocultas cosas?

-Imaginación tuya Armin, no te oculto nada…., no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con nadie, y menos con Armin, al fin y al cabo Petra era su prima, no podía decirle ¡oye la zorra de tu prima se esta metiendo entre Levi y yo!.

-Bueno tu sabrás Eren, más bien cuéntame, ¿Cómo estuvo al fin el concierto, y la cita doble?

Eso le hizo recuperar su buen animo a Eren. –Fabuloso Armin, no te puedes imaginar, con Annie, cantamos, bailamos, coreamos a U Kiss, y Kevin, Kevin, me miró a mí, me miró Armin, se me detuvo la respiración cuando me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, fue perfecto, no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-¡Wow!.., y Armín sonrió. -¿y Rivaille?

-Levi pasó con la cara larga todo el concierto, no se molestó en levantarse de su asiento, y creo que frunció más ceño cuando Kevin me sonrió, o talves fue la emoción con la que reaccioné, no sé, pero lo siento mucho no me pude contener, moría de ganas de ir a ese concierto y Kevin es mi cantante favorito.

-Veo que las cosas van mejorando entre ustedes.

Eren miró incrédulo a Armin – No creo que sea así…, recordando el asunto de Petra Ral.

-Pues antes no le llamabas Levi.

-Sabes no quiero hablar de Levi ahorita.

-Humm.., andan peliaditos.

-Qué palabra tan rídicula "Peliaditos", ya crees tú.

-Escuche que abandonó el apartamento.

Ya todo el mundo lo sabía, sabían que Rivaille había abandonado el apartamento dejando solo a Eren, pero desconocían los motivos.

-No es por lo que crees Armin.

-¿Entonces porque?

-Porque el enano me dio un ultimátum…, pensó Eren, pero por alguna extraña sensación, prefririó no contarle a Armin -No tiene importancia…, fue lo único que dijo.

-Sabes hay muchos comentarios acerca de ustedes.

Eso atrajó nuevamente la atención de Eren -¿Qué comentarios?

-Que tienes algo con Rivaille, Irvin y Annie.

-¿Y algo significa que…?

-Que tienes el culo facil, y que probablemente hayan hecho un trío o cuarteto.

-Me da igual lo que piensen.

-No lo entiendes Eren, esos rumores ya se difundieron en la red, que tienes amoríos con Rivaille, con Irvin y probablemente con Annie, luego, luego se inventarán un millón de historias.

Eren se quedó meditando un momento, no es que le agradara que se metieran en su vida privada, pero ni tan falso era que le interesaban esas tres personas, ¡su vida divulgada en el internet! –Qué más da Armin, solo me haré más popular [y rió]…, sinceramente no era algo que le iba a quitar la vida.

-Pero…

-Ojala y hagan muy buenas historias, será muy divertido ver el ingenio y la imaginación de las personas, los que tengan talento de escritor seguró se iventarán buenisimos fanfic, los leeré todos.

-¡Quien te entiende Eren! ¿y que tienen que ver los fanfic?, ¿aun lees eso?

-Dijistes que se inventarían un millón de historias, y los fanfic eso son, deberías intentar escribir, eso de los fanfictión es fabuloso, te relajas, conoces gente, pones a prueba tu imaginación, quienes no lo han hecho, no pueden saber lo dificil que a veces resulta, jamás criticaría un fanfic, son dificiles de escribir, si tuviera tiempo ya me hubiera puesto a escribir alguno. Y claro que los leo.

-Estas mal de la cabeza, y que se supone que escribirías.

-Hummm.., creo que de ti y Jean, se llevan tan mal que parece que se gustan, o talvés sobre mí y Levi, con eso del personaje de Sargento gruñon que interpreta, te imaginas una historia donde el sargento y el soldado Jaeger tienen algún tipo de romance, oh el comandante Irvin Smith y el soldado Eren Jaeger, o con el Sargento Levi Rivaille o los tres, ¡que chistoso!.

-Si claro, y tambíen escribiran sobre ti, Rivaille, Irvin y Annie.

-Puede ser, sería una buena historia.

-¿Y como se llamaría la historia?, ¿destinados por el destino? ¿enrollados por el destino?, ah no espera que tal ¿Encrujidas del Destino?, y dejame adivinar que clase de persona lo escribiría, ¡así!, una recien graduada de Derecho, que a pesar de tener su vida ocupada con su trabajo, te ama a ti, a Rivaille, e Irvin, Annie le cae bien, y a mí me detesta.

-El último título suena bien, ves tienes talento, hasta te inventaste a la autora. [rió]

-Imaginas cosas Eren, y luego escribiran que hasta embarazado puedes quedar, o que te casas con Irvin y Rivaille pelea por tu amor, o que la reencarnación existe y que te encontrarás en otra vida con Rivaille, o que con tus poderes de "titan", por alguna extraña razón tú y Rivaille se cristalizan, viajan al futuro y enfrentan un millón de adversidades y Rivaille termina conociendo a una copia de Irvin en el futuro.

-Eso sería grandioso.

-¿Y quien leería esas cosas?, solo un montón de mocosos pervertidos, sin nada que hacer Eren, no leas esas cosas.

-Pero que cosas dices, si alguién te escuchara decir eso te odiarían, no son mocosos pervertidos los que leemos eso, para tu información hay gente de todas las edades que leen y escriben los fanfic, desde colegiales hasta profesionales, hacer esas historias requiere tiempo y esfuerzo, y deberías estar agradecidos con los que leen esas cosas, lo hacen porque nos aman, sin ellos no fueramos nada Armin Arlet, no tendrías trabajo.

-Si claro, también podrían escribir que Rivaille y Mikasa o Rivaille y Petra tienen algo.., no me había fijado que están hablando, espera ¿desde cuando se hablan Petra y el enano?

-No lo sé Armin, que más da…, en el fondo le molestó el comentario sobre Rivaille y Mikasa o Petra y Rivaille, pero ni en fanfics le gustaría que tuvieran una relación.

.

-¿Entonces así quedamos para esta noche?

-Si Petra, pasaré por ti a las nueve esta noche.

-Bien, entonces te espero Rivaille.

-Bien.

Rivaille sabía que Eren lo había estado observando durante su plática con Petra, sonrió para sus adentros.

.

.

El rodaje continuó sin mayores complicaciones, el descanso sin duda le había hecho bien a todos, nada mejor que vacaciones para calmar el estrés.

Por la tarde, en set, Petra en un momento que vio a su querido Eren solo, se acercó a él, como de costumbre se lanzó a él por su espalda, casi botándolo al suelo, cuando se colgo como una garrapata de él.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren!, me hiciste mucha falta en las vacaciones, Armin sabía donde estabas y no me quiso decir.

-¿Dónde estaba yo o donde estaba Levi querrás decir?..., se dijo a lo interno Eren, -¿En serio **_yo_** te hice falta?, dijo, enfatizando el "yo".

-Si Eren, claro que me hiciste mucha falta, me enteré por las noticias que estuviste en el concierto de U Kiss, con Annie y Rivaille, y no me invitaste.

-Así que sabías que Levi estaba conmigo, entonces es por él que estas preguntando, seguro quiere indagar como andan las cosas entre nosotros…, al castaño le dio un tic en el ojo mientras deducía aquello. –Si, la pasamos bien, fueron regalos de Levi los boletos, grandioso regalo.

-¿De Rivaille?, en serio.

-Si él me los dio e insistió en que fueramos juntos [seguró eso le dolera]

-Wow, que buenos regalos da Rivaille, debe ser grandioso tener un amigo como él, digo porque ustedes son buenos amigos, ¿cierto?

Espinita directo al corazón –Si, somos amigos.., reconoció con frustración el castaño.

-Por cierto me invitó a cenar esta noche.

["!sobre mi cadaver!"] –¿En serio?, me alegra, [tic en el ojo], y ¿A dónde irán?

-A Takasawa, dicen que la comida ahí es deliciosa.

-¡Takasawa eh!

-¿Lo conoces?

-¡Eh!, no, no lo conozco he oído hablar sobre él, tengo que irme Petra, nos vemos al rato.

-¡Eh!, bueno.

-¡Takasawa eh!, ¡Oh Rivaille me invito a cenar!, ¡somos noviecitos y tú su amigo!, ¡Grandioso! Ahora que descubre que puede dejar de ser un patetico amargado, se va con Petra y a mí que me parta un rayo, ¡carajo!, pues no me importa…, si no me importa, que haga lo que quiera, ¡que se vaya a su Takasawa con su Petra Ral!.., iba maldiciendo mientras entraba a los camerinos que estaban totalmente solos, miró su reflejo en el espejo y comenzó a discutir con el mismo.

**-¿Acaso estas celoso Eren de Levi que salga con Petra?**

-No, no estoy celoso, porque lo estaría que haga lo que quiera.

**-Eso suena a celos.**

-Que no son celos, no me importa lo que haga el enano cara de mapache ese, ni tan bonito que fuera.

**-¡Ohhh!, pero muy bien que mueres cada vez que te besa.**

-¿Yo? Morirme, por el enano de Levi, ¡por favor!

**-Admite que estas celoso, te hará sentir mejor.**

-¡Jamás!, prefiero cortarme la lengua antes, ademas solo miralo, como podría gustarme, tiene cara de mapache estreñido, ya esta viejo, tiene patas de gallo, se depila las cejas como puta, ¡demasiadas finas!, siempre tiene el estupido ceño fruncido, tiene frente de camión, se hace el corte del hongo [se mofó], eso estuvo de moda en los noventa, o mejor dicho en los "bobenta" cuando la moda era un desastre, sus orejas estan casi pegadas a su cuello, y siempre usa esos estupidos pañuelos, es escualido y tiene ojeras.

-**Pero aún así, te mueres por él Eren, mueres cada vez que sientes su respiración cerca tuyo, mueres de deseo por ese cuerpo, por esos labios, por ese rostro, te derrites cada vez que sus manos te rozan, te hipnotiza su tono de voz, ansías poder estar con él, y sobre todo te mueres de celos que pueda ver a alguien más que no seas tú, ¡egoista!.**

-Suave que me perdí, vamos por partes, como así que muero de ganas de estar con él, ¿desde cuando?, no soy gay, digo también me gustan las mujeres, y jamás he estado con un hombre, así que ¿Cómo voy a morir de ganas?, imposible, yo ni siquiera sé que se siente estar con un hombre.

**-¡No te hagas!, ¡aceptalo!, te mueres de ganas de estar con él, piensalo talves por eso no te has entregado a nadie, talves lo esperabas a él.**

-¡Que romantico suena eso!, pero ni de broma, yo no me muero de ganas de estar con el enano, y segundo ¿Qué significa eso de que no me entregado a nadie?, eso se refiere a ser el pasivo, [llevándose una mano a su trasero], eso significaría que él me foll…, ¡Ah no!, ni de broma, ¡claro que no!, eres un pervertido al estar pensando en eso, ademas él ya tiene a Petra.

**-Deja de ser pendejo, ¿y dejarás que te lo quite?, te ama a ti, te lo dijo, basta con que vayas y le digas que también lo amas.**

-¿Qué?, no haré eso, sería mentirle.

**-No es mentira, lo amas y no te has dado cuenta idiota.**

-Bajale al tonito, sería mentirle, sabes mejor que nadie que me atrae Irvin y Annie.

-**Analiza la situación un poco, es hora de que pongas en orden tus sentimientos, lo que sientes por Annie es el cariño de un amigo, por Irvin solo es la admiración que le has tenido todo este tiempo, pero por Levi, por Levi sientes amor, lo amas con desesperación, y te lo van a bajar por pendejo y egoista, nunca escuchaste el dicho del que abarca mucho, poco aprieta.**

-No soy egoista.

**-Si lo eres, tu quieres estar de pica flor con Irvin y Annie, pero esperas que Levi, este ahí disponible para ti todo el tiempo, esperando, perdiendo su tiempo con un chiquillo caprichoso.**

-Oye sin ofensas, para empezar yo no le pedi que me esperara, ni nada.

**-Entonces no lo critiques si se busca a alguien más.**

-Petra Ral.

**-Si a Petra Ral**,** y ¿qué harás al respecto?**

-¿Qué se supone que haría?

**-Si que eres idiota, pues al menos ve a ver que pasa en la dichosa cena, para eso preguntaste a donde irían, pero eres tan pendejo que no preguntaste la hora, ¿qué harías sin mí?, si mis calculos son correctos deben de ir tipo ocho o nueve de la noche, podrías ir tipo ocho y media, esa hora es la ideal.**

-¿Me propones que los espíe?, ¿y si me descubren que se supone que les diré?

**-¡Y yo que mierda sé!, ademas serás pendejo si vas plan espía, tu ve tranquilo a cenar, si te ven, pues fue pura coincidencia que eligieran el mismo sitio**.

-Pero Petra me dijo donde cenarían.

**-¡Que mierda, pendejo, idiota eres!, ¿es que no puedes pensar tu mismo?, tampoco esperes que tenga una respuesta a todo. Pues le dices, que se yo, alguna mierda inventada, ya vemos allá, lo importante es ir.**

-Ves pero ni tu sabes.

-¿Ahora hablas con el espejo?

-Que mierda.., Eren se volteo, era Irvin quien entraba en los camerinos. –Ir.. Irvin.

-¿Hablabas con tu reflejo?.., dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-**Usalo, pendejo, ahí esta tu excusa, dile que vayan a cenar**.

-¿Eh…?

-Pasa algo Eren.

-Eh…, no, no pasa nada…

**-Idiota**

Eren rió un poco nervioso.

-Eren.., llamó Irvin .., -Necesitamos hablar.

-**Perfecto dile que hablen durante la cena**

A Eren se le derramó una gotita de sudor.

**-Pendejo de mierda, usalo**.

Eren volvió a sonreir nerviosamente. –Este, si claro Irvin.

-Talves querrás ir cenar esta noche, tu escoge el lugar, si estas de acuerdo.

-**Más perfecto imposible, anda dile que en Takasawa.**

-Pues… eh…, no se en donde.

**-¡Que haces!, ¡lo arruinas!, carajo, yo tomaré el control.**

-Quiero ir a cenar a Takasawa… en el mismo momento que termino de decirlo se tapó la boca con la mano, eso salió solo.

-¿Takasawa?

-Eh…, si no te gusta podemos ir a…

-Eh, no Takasawa esta bien, la comida ahí es deliciosa, te encantará, entonces paso por ti a las ocho, ¿te parece bien?

-Ocho y media…, eso tambíen había salido solo.

-Bien a las ocho y media entonces, me alegra que podamos salir y platicar.

**-Y a mí me alegra poder usarte**

-Ah si, a mi también, nos vemos entonces.

-Eh si, hasta entonces, ¿seguro que estas bien?, te noto algo nervioso.

-**No para nada, solo estoy celoso de que Levi y Petra salgan, pero ya estoy más tranquilo porque podré usarte de excusa para espiarlos, ¡gracias!**

-Ahh.., si estoy bien, no te preocupes [risa nerviosa]

-Bien, entonces hasta más tarde.

Eren suspiro aliviado cuando Irvin salió –Me estoy volviendo loco…, se dijo, se miro al espejo y observó a su reflejo por un momento. –Que carajo, no volveré a ver a Spiderman, demasiado duende verde…, y se encamino nuevamente al set.

Luego de haber terminado de grabar en el set y llegar a su apartamento, Eren se duchó, se vistió casi con desesperación, la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo, ¿que pasaría esa noche?, no quería presenciar un escenario romántico entre Levi y Petra, pero necesitaba saber que pasaría.

Cuando Irvin llegó por él, puntual a las ocho y treinta minutos de la noche, notó el nerviosismo en Eren, eso no era normal, por lo general era un chico con una seguridad inquebrantable, no quiso preguntar, algo le indicó que pronto se daría cuenta que era lo que tenía a Eren en ese estado, y si podía aprovecharse del mismo, mejor para él.

Llegarón a Takasawa, Irvin ya había hecho reservaciones, así que les dieron una mesa cerca de la ventana, de donde claramente podía observarse el resto del establecimiento, lo que Eren agradeció mentalmente, busco a Levi o a Petra, pero no había señas de ellos.

-¿Será que decidieron ir a cenar a otro lugar? O peor aun ¿y si decidieron hacerlo más privado?, ¡mierda!. Se repetía una y otra vez internamente Eren.

-¿Eren que tienes?

Eso lo sacó de su estado metidabundo –Eh nada Irvin, ¿Qué me decías?

-Que pedi una botella de vino tinto, cuando te pregunte que querías de tomar, no me contestaste.

-Me distraje disculpa, pero vino tinto esta bien, por cierto, mi mamá me dijo que estuviste en mi casa un par de días, pero que te habías ido sin avisar, ¿paso algo?

-Eh, me surgió una urgencia y tuve que viajar de inmediato a America, me disculpas con Giovana, fue mal educado de mi parte no avisar [maldita anciana, me volvió su esclavo esos días, aun me da asco recordar cuando le di masaje en sus pisuñitas, vieja repugnante]

-¿Qué urgencia?, tranquilo mi mamá solo se quedó algo preocupada, pero todo esta bien.

-Asuntos de negocios, pero no tiene importancia hablar de eso ahora.., quiero aprovechar para pedirte una disculpa acerca de lo que dije de Eleonor.

-¿Eh…?, así, no te preocupes, todo olvidado, sé que solo fue una broma.

-Me alegra que podamos superar este tema.

Les llevaron su botella de vino y ya iban por la segunda copa, la platica se había desarrollado amenamente, Eren hacía un sobre esfuerzo en ponerle atención a Irvin. Pero se quedó mudo de golpe cuando vio entrar al restaurante a Levi, quien traía del brazo a Petra, los guiaron a una mesa que justo daba en frente de Eren, era perfecto desde ahí podría observarlos.

Petra lucía un vestido elegante que le llegaba un poco abajo de la rodilla, escote en corte de corazón, sin mangas, socado hasta la cintura, y el resto volante, de un color azul oscuro, llevaba el cabello recogido, sin duda alguna se miraba radiante. Levi por su parte lucía espectacular, con su americana puesta, pantalon pitillo, ambos de un color negro intenso, que resaltaba su piel nivea, la camisa azul claro y su acostumbrado pañuelo en el cuello, este de un color rojo vino que hacía contraste con el resto de su traje.

Eren se sintió herido, antes no dejaba de usar los pañuelos que él le había regalado y ahora llevaba puesto otro, sin más ni más, ¿porque ese cambio tan radical de repente?.

Irvin no dilató mucho en darse cuenta que era lo que había dejado a Eren con la cara pasmada, le sorprendió ver a Levi con Petra.

-¿Eh? Mira, tenemos compañía es Levi, uhhh y esta acompañado de esa chica tan hermosa.

Eren no contestó.

-¿Eren?

-Ah, si, ¿si Irvin?, me distraje perdón.

-¿Es por Levi cierto?

-¿Eh que?

-Por Levi.., repitió Irvin arrastrando cada palabra.

-No, yo no, es que…

-No tienes que buscar excusas conmigo, no soy celoso, ¿Levi y Petra, así creo que se llama esa chica, estan saliendo?

-Asi parece.

-[¿Qué raro?, Levi no saldría con una mocosa parlanchina, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos el enano?] –Hacen bonita pareja… fue el comentario de Irvin.

-Supongo.

-No estes triste por Levi, si esta saliendo con otra debe ser que no le importas tanto, [de verdad esto es muy raro, Levi no saldría con una chica, pero hay que aprovechar cuando se pueda de esta situación] –Demasiada coincidencia que nos encontraramos.

-[¡mierda ya se dio cuenta!] –¡Eh si, coincidencia!

-Bueno, no le demos importancia, mejor ordenemos, muero del hambre [¿coincidencia?, ni pendejo que fuera, ya sabías que vendrían aquí y me utilizaste como excusa para poder espiar al enano, no eres tan inocente despues de todo, eso me gusta], y le dedicó una sonrisa amable y calidad a Eren.

.

.

-¿Ya nos vio?

-Si Rivaille ya nos vio, desde que entramos.

-Eso es excelente.

-¿Por qué haces esto con mi Erencito?

- Eso no te incumbe mocosa.

-No me agradas, más vale que consigas mi cita con mi amado Kevin de U Kiss o le diré todo a Eren.

-Si ya te dije que si lo haré, eso va a costarme caro mocosa oportunista.

-Pues no creerías que te iba a salir gratis que saliera contigo, más cuando eso lástima a mi Eren, eres malo, no me agradas.

-No soy malo, esto lo hago también por Eren.

-Pues no veo como esto beneficiará a Eren, es más ni siquiera sé porque accedí a esto, si al final de cuenta si Eren se decide por ti, yo me quedaré sin él.

-Nunca has tenido oportunidad con él para empezar, y haces esto por tu cita con el cantantucho ese, ademas de los cinco mil dolares que me estas cobrando y el deportivo nuevo que ya te compre, si que eres oportunista.

-Bueno si tengo que fingir que me gustas, tenía que sacarle ganancia, en esta vida todo cuesta, pero no te vayas a enamorar de mí.

-¿Si?, pues no me interesas mocosa, eres parlanchina, ambiciosa, oportunista, escandalosa, y a mí no me gustan las mujeres, ya te lo dije.

-Si ya sé que te gusta el guacamole, je je, pervertido.

-Respétame mocosa.

-No quiero anciano.

-Mas bien, cuéntame como fue su actitud cuando le dijiste que saldrías conmigo.

-Estaba claramente molesto, le costó mantenerse calmo, le dio un tic en el ojo cuando le dije que me invitaste a cenar, es increíble que se haya creído eso que me declare, es ofensivo lo poco que me conoce Eren, debería saber que el único que me gusta es él, ademas tu eres viejo, mal humurado, tienes cara de mapache rabioso, no eres divertido y lo más importante a mí me gustan los hombres altos y tu estás enano.

-Mocosa no te pases tampoco, en tu casa no te enseñaron que era la educación y el respeto ¿cierto?, insolente.

-Sabes te pareces al conde patula ahora que lo pienso.., y soltó una risilla.

Rivaille estaba apunto de seguir reprendiendo a Petra por lo irrespetuosa que era, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ella habló.

-Shhhh…, Eren e Irvin vienen hacía acá, sonríe.

-Rapido agarrame la mano.

- ¿y yo por qué?

-Porque eres tu la que me lanza los perros supuestamente.

-¡Levi, Petra!, que coincidencia., saludó Irvin, Eren venía detrás de él, con cara de pocos amigos, tambíen saludo.

-¡Eren!, no me dijistes que también vendrías a cenar aquí…, dijo Petra

Eren bajó la mirada, no sabía que contestar, con eso se estaba dejando al descubierto, su idea era que no lo vieran, pero Irvin había insistido de un momento a otro en ir a saludar, -[¡Maldito Irvin, todo es su culpa!], - si es que yo…

-Yo lo invite e insiste en venir aquí, quería tener una cita con Eren, pero no imaginé que los encontraría "juntos", Levi porque no me habías contado que tú y Petra estaban saliendo.

-Es que ha salido de repente, nos estamos conociendo.., dijo Rivaille muy casual, sin darle importancia a Eren.

Eren sintió como las orejas se le ponían rojas de la colera, estaba empezando a sentir rabia, -Se les ve bien, mis felicitaciones a los dos, ahora les pedimos un permiso Irvin y yo seguiremos nuestra cita en un lugar más privado, Irvin (agarrándolo por el brazo), ¿vamos a mi apartamento?

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par, esa no se la había advertido venir, no era el efecto que esperaba, pero Eren era tan impulsivo.

Por su parte Irvin solo tardó un segundo en reaccionar -¿Eh?, si claro, dejamé pagar la cuenta y nos vamos [¡perfecto, esta era la oportunidad que esperaba, Eren ahora si serás mío!]

-Con permiso y que les apetezca…, dijo Eren en un tono amargo, antes de dar media vuelta y dejar solos a Rivaille y Petra.

-¿Pero que mierda fue esa?

-Uhhhhh.., dijo Petra con Sorna, -Golpe bajo, bueno creo que Eren e Irvin la pasaran bien, y tu te quedarás como mierda de oso olvidado conde patula.

-Maltida sea, porque Eren es así de impulsivo, mocoso idiota, ¿Por qué demonios actúa de esa forma?.

-Porque el idiota eres tú, cuando me llamastes y me propusistes esta locura, yo te dije que era mala idea, esa táctica de poner celoso al otro, es cosa de adolescentes y ni en adolescente funciona en estos tiempos.

-Eren es adolescente.

-Si, pero no funciono igual, ja, ¿y ahora que harás conde patula?

-Deja de llamarme así mocosa, ¿Qué haré?, no puedo hacer nada, no me resta más que esperar, Eren es quien tiene la última palabra.

-Entonces, ¿mi trabajo ha terminado?, ¿puedo dejar de fingir que me gustas?

-Si ya no tiene caso.

-Pero igual tendrás que pagarme

-Si mocosa oportunista.

Esa noche Levi regreso derrotado a su apartamento, justo a esas horas Eren, su Eren debía estar con Irvin, "a solas", esa idea lo hacía sentir irritado, ¿a qué hora se le había ocurrido la brillante y estúpida idea de darle celos a Eren?, era obvio que no iba funcionar, en su no tan brillante plan, omitió un factor de suma importancia "él no era el único".

Se sentó en un sofa color negro de cuero, era enorme, tenía la forma de una L, ante de sentarse se había arrancado de un tiron el pañuelo que momentos antes llevaba elegantemente colocado alrededor de su cuello, y se había quitado su americana, tirando las piezas al suelo mientras caminaba al sofa.

Se alborotó el cabello con las manos, como intentando no pensar, y se sacó los zapatos con los pies, desabotonó un par de solapas de su camisa. En ese momento todo le molestaba, hasta su ropa.

Quería hacer algo, quería correr hasta el apartamento de Eren y rogarle de rodillas que lo perdonará, que le diera una segunda oportunidad, que le permitiera estar cerca suyo, sin condiciones, sin ultimátum, sin reclamos, solo quería que Eren lo abrazara.

En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que había sido.

Por otra parte no era su culpa, no tenía experiencia con las relaciones, si bien no era un virgen de veinticinco años y había tenidos amantes por montones, amantes fugaces de una noche, de una semana a lo más, jamás había tenido un novio, nunca se había enamorado, nunca había conquistado a nadie.

-¡Mierda! Como diablos funciona esto, ¡enamorarse apesta!, si tan solo no hubiera recordado aquel episodio en la universidad, darle celos a la persona que les gustaba funcionaba bien para aquellos idiotas, ¿Por qué no funciona ahora? ¿Por qué no funciona para mí?, carajo de mierda.

Se lo pensó un momento…

-Pues es obvio Levi, es obvio que no le interesas tanto, si te vas ni una mierda te va a extrañar, tiene a su Irvin y la rubia esa, y para colmo esos dos estarían dispuesto a compartirlo, por lo que no tendría que escoger, lo presione y ahora me quede sin nada.

-Pero yo le dije que era todo o nada…., fue nada, ¿es eso lo que quiero?

-Que coños, no es eso lo que quiero, lo quiero a él, no me importa como sea, no me importa si eso me lastima…, pero que mierda estoy diciendo, eso es tan cursi y ridículo, yo no soy así, soy fuerte, no me importa, no debería importarme…, a quien quiero engañar si me importa y mucho…

-Me estoy volviendo loco…, y echó la cabeza para atrás dejandola descansar sobre el respaldar del sofa, cerró los ojos y puso su dedo indice sobre su ceño, dándose un pequeño masaje, le dolía la cabeza, no quería pensar, pero era inevitable.

.

.

Al cabo de una hora, escuchó el timbre, era raro, no lo habían llamado informando que habían dejado subir a alguién, además quien podría ser a esa hora de la noche.

Se levantó de mala gana del sofa, no quería ver a nadie, pero el insistente repique del timbre lo sacaba de quicios, con la clara idea de patearle el culo a quien fuera que llegaba a fastidiarle la vida a esa hora abrió la puerta, y le fue inevitable no abrir los ojos de par en par de la sorpresa.

No podía creerlo, debía ser una alucinación, era Eren, él que estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta, con la cara enfurruñada y las mejillas sonrojadas, con la sangre a punto de estallarle de la cara, con los manos vueltas puños a cada lado del cuerpo, rígido, y con un leve temblor de pies a cabeza.

-E.., Eren, que haces a…

-¡YO TE AMO!, ¡ACÉPTAME COMO TU NOVIO POR FAVOR!

Rivaille se quedó atónito, acaso sus cinco sentidos le estaban jugando una broma cruel, ¿era cierto lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar?, necesitaba que alguíen le pellizcará para saber que no era un sueño., ¿en verdad era su Eren gritándole a todo pulmón que lo amaba?

-¿Qué.., que has dicho?

Eren cambió su posición rigida, por una de derrota, deshizo los puños, dejo de fruncir el ceño e hizo un pucherito, aún con las mejillas rojas, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Que te amo, perdón por ser idiota y no darme cuenta antes, no me dejes por Petra.

Levi no esperó más, tomó a Eren de la barbilla, y se pusó de puntita para alcanzarlo, acercó su rostro y su cuerpo tanto al de Eren, que hizo que el castaño se estremeciera todo, el calor se extendió por su interior cuando Rivaílle comenzó a besarlo con tanta insistencia como si quisiera devorarlo, sin dejar de besarlo sujeto a Eren por la cintura y lo atrajó hacía abajo. Eren por su parte agarró Rivaille del cuello, y aferró sus dedos al cabello de Levi haciendo su beso más profundo. Era como si quisieran unirse él uno con el otro.

Así pasarón varios minutos, hasta que Eren dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió que Rivaille había bajado las manos de su cintura a su trasero y lo apretaba.

Aún jadeante habló -¿Qué haces?

Rivaille sonrió –Le toco el trasero a mi novio…, poniendose de puntitas otra vez para robarle otro besó.

Eren también sonrió –¿Entonces me aceptas?.

-¿Tú que crees?, mientras pasaba ambos brazos por el cuello de Eren para atraerlo y poder besarlo nuevamente con la misma intensidad de antes. Otra vez Eren dio otro respingo cuando volvió a sentir las manos inquietas de Levi en su trasero.

-Oye, oye, ¿Qué tienes con mi trasero?, ni siquiera hemos tenido una primera cita para que me manosees.

-¿Entonces puedo tocarte despues de nuestra primera cita?.., y sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Talves, pero podrías empezar por invitarme a entrar.

-Entonces entra.., y metio a Eren de un tiron, lo llevó agarrado de la mano hasta el sofa donde momentos antes estaba, sentándose juntos.

-¡Vaya, este lugar es enorme!.., dijo Eren mirando todo el entorno del apartamento.

-Me gustan…, grandes…, dijo echando una miradita maliciosa a Eren, no tardó en subirse encima del castaño, sentándose en su regazo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Eren rió, -¿Y ahora que haces?, ¿desde cuando te gusta que te chineen?

-No molestes, me gusta, punto, y no peso, así que no tienes de que quejarte.

-En verdad eres muy liviano.

-Si ya lo se.., dijo mientras volvía a besarlo.

Eren podía sentir como el calor se adentraba a cada una de sus entrañas, como había podido ser tan ciego, solo Rivaille podía producirles esas emociones, solo podía amarlo a él.

-Espera…, dijo Eren aún jadeante, -Detesto ponerme serio, pero me gustaría que me contarás sobre Petra y que le dirás ahora que me aceptaste a mí.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahorita.., intentando besarlo de nuevo, pero Eren se aparto, en verdad quería una explicación.

-Necesito que me expliques.., e hizo un pucherito.., Rivaille no podía resistirse a esa carita, adoraba esos pucheritos, Eren se miraba tan niño, era simplemente adorable.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, lo de Petra me lo invente y le pague para que fingiera, solo quería darte celos.

-¿Eh?, ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?...

* * *

Con este capitulo me despido de manera temporal, estaré ausente un par de semanas, tengo un millon de líos en el trabajo, y algunos problemas de salud que nuncan faltan, ademas de otro millon de cosas..., espero sus reviews, eso siempre me anima a escribir, y si tengo muchos haré hasta lo imposible para continuar la historia lo más pronto posible... los amo, y como ya leyeron el pobre Levi, necesita consejos de como mantener enamorado a Eren, no tiene experiencia!, dejen sus recomendaciones, las mejores iran incluidas en el siguiente capítulo, así es mas divertido!. Hasta pronto, los quiero mucho y los voy a extrañar... esten pendientes los lunes! Saludos...


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaaaa! lamento haberme perdido tanto, mis disculpas, pero aquí traigo el nuevo cap, espero les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO X: NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS

Ya llevaban una semana siendo novios, y aun no se divulgaba la noticia, a Eren le pareció divertido mantener en secreto lo de su relación por un tiempo, así aprovechaba cada espacio libre durante la grabación en el set para escabullirse por los rincones con Levi y besarse a escondidas, eso le ponía el picante a la relación, decía el castaño.

Esa mañana en el set mientras todo se cambiaban y se preparaban para iniciar la grabación del día, Eren de repente apareció en el camerino de Levi mientras este estaba a medio vestir, se acercó como un gatito sigiloso sin hacer ningún ruido para sorprender a Levi por la espalda.

A Rivaille no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando volteó Eren lo levantó sin mucho esfuerzo para sentarlo sobre el tocador y colocarse entre sus piernas, lo besó al punto de devorarlo, y espero el primer momento de descuido para meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Levi e iniciar una lucha de dominación cuando encontró la lengua de Rivaille moviendose igual de insistente que la de él.

Aprovechó para desabotonar las únicas dos solapas de la camisa que Levi había logrado abrocharse antes de la intromisión del castaño en su camerino, Eren dejó de besarlo en la boca, para comenzar a besar, morder y lamer su cuello, y lentamente comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas, cuando Levi sintió la legua de Eren y luego un pequeño mordisco en esa zona, soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

-Espe… ra moco…. so, ¿que dia…, blos haces?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una risita, y volvió a sentir como Eren regresaba al hueco que se le hacía entre su clavícula y su hombro para seguir besándolo y lamiéndolo, luego sintió un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, soltó otro gemido, solo Eren podía hacer que perdiera su autocontrol, ya era evidente su erección al estar sometido a semejante descarga de placer que le brindaba el castaño.

-Mo.., mocoso de…

Eren no lo dejó hablar volvió a unir sus labios y engullir su lengua dentro de la boca de Levi, y jugar con la lengua de su novio, para luego finalmente separarse de él de lo más tranquilo.

-¡Oh!... dijo con una sonrisita el castaño mirando la notoria erección de Levi.

-Maldito mocoso calienta huevos.

-No es mi culpa que te alborotes tan rápido.

-Deberías hacerte cargo de tus actos…., dijo, mientras le dirigía una mirada lasciva a Eren que iba desde su erección hacía al castaño.

Eren volvió a sonreir –Otro día, ya es tarde, nos vemos en el set, te amo…, y depositó un pequeño beso inocente en los labios de su novio, para salir de su camerino a toda prisa.

-Maldito mocoso calienta huevos, diablos me crecera pelo en la mano de tanto usarla.

.

.

A pesar de que los novios aun no hacían público lo de su relación, en su mayoría ya se habían percatado del cambio de actitud de ambos, y sospechaban. En especial, cierta mujer de expresión divertida y lentes, quien había estado atenta a cada gesto, a cada desaparición misteriosa de la pareja, no era una Sherlock Holmes, pero su intuición le indicaba que algo pasaba.

A su teoría la apoyaba ciertos elementos de convicción que la sustentaban, como que Rivaille de repente había perdido su mal humor, y se mostraba más conversador o que simplemente no podía dejar de ver a Eren, ni estar lejos de él, así que sin pensarselo dos veces, atrapó a Levi en su camerino, y puso el pestillo, para evitar que nadie interrumpiera, ni que Rivaille escapara.

-Levi, Levi, Levi…., mmmm…, dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amplia y con un brillo en los lentes que causaban escalofríos.

-¿Ahora secuestras gente, cuatro ojos?, o ¿acaso intetarás violarme?

-¿Levi, tú y yo somos amigos cierto?

-No.., respondió con toda tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento y se cruzaba de piernas

-Claro que lo somos, dime Levi Levi Levi, ¿si eres?

-¿Qué soy?..., enarcando una ceja, no entendía la pregunta.

-Los he visto, tú y Eren, y…

-Ok, me atrapaste, ya se por donde viene esto.

-Entonces [Dijo la mujer alzando las manos con emoción]

-Es mi novio.

-¡Ja!, ¡lo sabía! felicidades pequeñin [gritó con emoción y comenzó a danzar por el camerino]…

-Bien, ya sabes lo que querías, ahora dejame salir…

-¿Eh?, ¿salir?, SALIIIIIIIRRRR, pero si ahora viene lo mejor, me tienes que contar todo.

-Mira loca, ya te conte suficiente, no te contaré nada más, ahora dejamé salir…, dijo en tono amenazante, Zoe, que conocía bien a Rivaille, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo salir, además ya tendría otros medios de enterarse de los detalles.

.

.

Esa noche, Levi tendría una cena con algunos de sus socios y algunos de sus abogados, Eren lo acompañaría, no era el tipo de cosas que a Eren le gustaran, sin embargo había accedido a acompañarlo para complacerlo, era una cena formal, de traje apuntó Levi, sin retrasos, tenían que estar puntuales. Rivaille esa noche pasaría por Eren por el departamento del castaño, mismo que compartían anteriormente.

Desde la misma noche que se hicieron novios Rivaille había insistido de que vivieran juntos, pero a Eren le pareció mejor la idea de vivir en depas separados, vivir juntos significaría tomar un rumbo más serio en la relación y Eren aun no estaba seguro de algo así, además de que le incomodoba cierto tema que simplemente esquivaba cuando Levi intentaba tocarlo "sexo".

El castaño aun no se sentía listo para tener sexo con otro hombre, tenía muchísimas dudas que aclarar primero. Él estaba conciente que el sexo con hombres, no era lo mismo que tener relaciones con mujeres, así que se había limitado a calentarle los huevos como vulgarmente le decía Levi, y una que otra tocadita loca, sin pasar a más.

Esa noche cuando Levi llegó a su antiguo departamento, iba pulcramente vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca por dentro de la americana y corbata negra, para variar no llevaba su acostumbrado pañuelo en el cuello.

La sangre se le subió a la cara de la colera, cuando vio vestido a Eren, llevaba puesto una americana azul marino, unos jeans blancos que parecía estar manchados de negro en la parte superior, que hacía juego con la camisa semi blanca que llevaba por fuera, que al igual que el pantalon estaba manchada de negro medio corrido de la parte inferior, unas botitas de cordones, muy sport, de color blancas, y por encima del pantalon.

-¿Qué demonios llevas encima?

-¿Te gusta como me veo?

-¿Preguntas en serio?, te dije que de traje

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje Levi?

-Mocoso esto es una cena de negocios, no vamos a una disco

-Ésto [señalando su atuendo], se llama moda

-Pues a mi cena de negocios no irá esa moda, así que cambiate y ponte algo formal.

-No

-¿Qué?

-Que no Rivaille.

-Mocoso, deja de hacer berrinche, me atrasas, vé y cambiate rápido

- No pienso cambiarme una mierda.

-Ésta es la segunda vez que te pones de berrinchudo en la semana.

-No soy berrinchudo, pero esta es la tercera vez que me llevas a cenar con algún socio tuyo, y siempre te niegas a salir a lugares que a mí me gustan, así que me importa un pedo que no te guste mi traje.

-Esta es la primera vez que vamos a cenar con algunos de mis socios, los otros eran clientes, se mira que pones atención, si te cambias la próxima salida vamos a donde quieras.

-¿A dónde quiera?

-Si a donde quieras, pero ponte algo formal por amor a Dios.

Eren se lo pensó unos segundos –Ok, pero me cambio unicamente el pantalon por unos más formales de color negro, lo demás se queda.

-La americana puede quedarse, lo demás se va.

-El pantalon y las botas.

-Trato hecho…., dijo rodando los ojos, era aceptar, o aceptar, conocía lo terco que se ponía Eren.

Eren salió como una bala y al cabo de unos minutos estaba de regreso, con unos pantalones de pitillo negro y zapatillas del mismo color, la camisa por fuera y su americana azul marino.

Llegaron puntual a la cena de negocios de Rivaille, ya sus socios estaban sentados, todos eran mayores, un monton de viejos decrepitos, pensó Eren.

-Buenas noches, antes de empezar quiero presentarles a mi acompañante, él es Eren Jaeger, Eren ellos son [haciendo un gesto con la mano empezando del lado derecho de la mesa y avanzando hacía el lado izquierdo, mientras iba presentando], el Ingeniero Fujisaki, Sir Summer, y el Licenciado Petrov quien administra mis negocios, los Licenciados Alexey e Irina, ellos son de mis abogados de confianza. Eren sientate a mi lado

-Buenas noches…, fue el saludo simple de Eren, en realidad no tenía deseos de estar allí.

-Usted es el modelito sensación de estos tiempos, ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es Sir Summer, veo que esta muy actualizado en eso de la moda…, dijo Rivaille.

-Si a eso me dedico, pero hace algún tiempo que estoy fuera de las pasarelas y de la moda en general por lo de la grabación de la serie.

-Oh si, así leí en algún artículo de la revista Vogue, si no me equivoco usted salió en la portada de esa revista el año pasado.

Rivaille alzó una ceja, ni siquiera él estaba tan informado, ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad desconocía todo al respecto del trabajo de su novio, había tenido muy poco interes en actualizarse en ese aspecto, la moda le importaba una mierda, y no le interesaba en los más mínimo.

-Sí el año pasado fui portada en Vogue, antes de venirme a Japón, veo que sabe mucho Sir Summer.., y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

-Oh sí, es que tengo una sobrina que es modelo, por eso vivo tan actualizado, verá es que le quiero como una hija, y por eso me interesó tanto en lo que ella hace.

-Que bella demostración de amor Sir Summer, ¿Levi que piensas tú, no te parece un bello gesto el interesarse en lo que hacen las personas a las que amas?..., dijo dedicándole una mirada asesina a Levi ¿acaso alguna vez Levi se había interesado en sus actividades, en su vida?, desde que se volvieron novios, lo único que le interesaba eran sus negocios, y quererselo follar.

Rivaille entrecerró los ojos, para disimular el tic que le había dado, esa plática sólo estaba haciendo que Eren se molestara con él, por no prestarle atención y eso significaba que no habría cariñitos para él esa noche, -Seguro.., fue la simple respuesta que dio, antes de cambiar el tema y empezar hablar de negocios, se sumieron en una plática a la que Eren era ajena.

No es que no le importará lo que hacía Levi, su problema era la falta de importancia que Rivaille le estaba dando, quería atención, demostraciones de cariño, no solo que lo manoseara cuando pudiera, eso también le gustaba, pero no era suficiente, no mientras Levi no mostrará interes en quererlo conocer tal y como era, no iba a estar seguro del amor que le profesaba, y eso hacía que se estresara aun más respecto al tema de las relaciones sexuales.

Al llegar al departamento despues de la larga y aburrida cena, Rivaille atajó a Eren contra la pared, apenas puesto el pestillo de la puerta, comenzó a manosearlo, sus manos se movían inquietas, pasando a través del cuerpo del castaño, fueron desde su pecho, hasta sus caderas, pasando por sus nalgas, y una de ellas rapidamente se posicionó de la entrepierna del menor, intentando provocar una erección en el castaño, que por la descarga de adrenalina y pasión no tardó en aparecer.

Todo había empezado tan deprisa que Eren sólo estaba dejandose llevar, tenía la mente tan nublada, que se olvidó de su enojo, se olvidó hasta de su nombre, pero pronto volvió su cordura, cuando sintió como Levi intentaba desabrochar su pantalón.

-¿ah…, no,, Le… deten… te?…,…., intentó hablar entre jadeos, y de empujar a Levi, no era fácil a pesar de que la diferencia de tamaño le diera la ventaja a él, Rivaille era fuerte, al fin cuando lo consiguió Levi esta jadeando, su erección ya era notoria, y su mirada era de lujuria pura.

-¿Qué?, ¿no quieres?, intentando agarrar nuevamente a Eren.

-No, yo estaba enojado…, intentó excusarse en su enojo, no lo estaba, en realidad tenía miedo de lo que Levi intentará.

-Anda hombre afloja ya, mira como estoy [señalando con la mirada su erección], deja de ser cruel, esto duele, y ya tengo callos en la mano.

- Solo llevamos una semana de novios y ya quieres follar.

-No necesariamente tenemos que follar, sino quieres no te obligaré, pero podemos jugar un poco, ¿anda dime que quieres? agarrándose con la mano por encima del pantalon su endurecido miembro y masajeandose para que Eren lo mirara.

Al castaño se le subio la sangre a la cara, que pervertido y desvergonzado era el enano.

-Yo…, mmm…, deja de hacer eso…., no podía dejar de ver, quería tocar.

-Hace mucho no tengo sexo, quiero meterla.

Eso hizo que Eren diera un respingo.

-Oh que bien, estan hablando de sexo, les recomiendo el 69, o hacer un trío, eso es excitante, yo puedo ser el tercero.

Levi y Eren se asustaron, y se quedaron boquiabiertos, viendo a Irvin que estaba saliendo del cuarto de Eren.

-Ir…, ¿Irvin que haces en mi departamento?

-¿Ahora invades propiedad privada cerdo?

-Ohh perdon por interrumpir su plática, es que me despertaron, parecen animales en celo, veran es que estan fumigando mi casa y pensé que tal vez podía vivir aquí unos días con Eren, llamé antes de venir pero no me contestó nadie, así que vine y toqué pero nadie abrió, así que entre a esperar, pero me dio sueño y entonces tome una siesta en la cama de Eren, espero no te moleste.

Eren se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, Irvin los había escuchado.

-[Trágame tierra], ¿Irvin que tanto escuchaste?, preguntó el castaño con miedo a la respuesta.

-¿Oh más importante aún como diablos entraste si estaba cerrado con llave?

Irvin se encongió de hombros, -Por cierto tengo hambre…, dijo de lo más tranquilo, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sillon, con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Ah y felicidades, veo que al fin Eren si se decidió por ti enano…, y sonrió amablemente…, -Y a tu pregunta Eren, lo siento fue inevitable escuché desde que entraron, hacen mucho ruido, y sobre lo último que le dijistes a Eren, creo que la respuesta es no, no creo que Eren quiera que se la metas.

-Y Eren [volteando a ver a Eren], no creo que sea buena idea ser el pasivo, no es tan grato como ser el activo, creeme, te cagaras del dolor.

-Irvin, creo que ni Eren, ni yo pedimos tu opinión, ¿porque no te largas?

-Tan amable como siempre Levi, pero este no es tu departamento, es de Eren, solo él puede correrme.

-En ese caso, Eren puedes pedirle a Irvin que se largue.

Eren aun continuaba con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza, y la mirada al suelo.

-Ahhhh, [suspiro cansadamente] saben me siento solo.

Eren levantó la vista y vio a Irvin de que de repente le había cambiado el semblante, se miraba triste y agobiado -¿Qué…, que pasa?, ¿Qué te pasa Irvin?

Levi rodó los ojos.

-Me he sentido mal de salud, no se que tenga, y me ha entrado una extraña depresión, tengo miedo de estar solo, Eren por favor, déjame que me quede aquí, no molestaré, lo juro, sólo no quiero sentirme solo.

Cuando Levi empezó a ver que Eren en realidad se estaba creyendo el cuento de Irvin enarcó una ceja –Es en serio, no le vas a creer a Irvin, esta mintiendo.

-Sé que he mentido, pero no fue de mala fe, no pensé que iban a creer esa historia, nadie querría estar casado con Levi, eso sería espeluznante, solo míralo [un escalofrío le recorrio el cuerpo] hasta la piel de gallina se me puso de tan sólo pensarlo, pero no miento, si me siento solo y raro.

-Eres raro cerdo, y talves sólo sea la andropausia, ya estas anciano.

-Aun no es tiempo de mi andropausia, creo que es algo más, pero no sé que, por esta noche, solo por esta noche dejamé quedarme aquí, por favor Eren.

-No.

-Bueno esta el cuarto que era de Levi.

Rivaille abrió los ojos y volvió a ver a Eren, -Eh, no, claro que no se quedará aquí

-Pero no creo que Irvin mienta, y se siente mal [dijo mirando al suelo]…., ademas este es mi departamento.

-Genial…, resopló molesto Levi, -es increible que seas tan idiota, has lo quieras, yo me largo.

Eren no dijo nada, su buen corazón le impedía echar a Irvin a la calle, además esa era la excusa perfecta para evitar que Levi siguiera insistiendo en follar al menos por esa noche.

Rivaille dio media vuelta, y le dedicó una mirada llena de resentimiento a su novio, Irvin medio le sonrió y moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido le dijo –"!Adiosito!" y le guiño el ojo.

Eso solo enfadó mas a Levi, y tras unos segundos se escuchó el portazo que dio al salir.

.

.

Enojado con Eren pasó los siguientes dos días, lo esquivaba y apenas lo volteaba a ver, trataba de ignorarlo, realmente se sentía herido, Eren prefirió a Irvin que a él, que era su novio y encima se negaba a tener un contacto más íntimo con él.

Por otro lado Eren támpoco buscó mucho acercamiento con Levi, si quería arreglar las cosas con él, pero tenía serias dudas, era un hecho que Levi quería llevar su relación al siguiente paso "tener sexo", y no era que no quisiera, pero tenías serias dudas acerca de acceder al ser pasivo, primero quería saber como era, pensó con quien hablar de ese tema, Irvin parecía saber mucho, pero no quería hablar de eso con él, pensó en Armin, sabía que su amigo también sentía agrado por los hombres, pero también descartó esa idea, no se sentiría comodo preguntándole eso.

-Que complicado se estaba volviendo todo, ¿cómo algo tan normal le estaba afectando tanto?, ¿Por qué es normal cierto?,….. pensó Eren en su fuero interno…. -Ni siquiera la primera vez que tuve relaciones con una mujer [una modelo, a la edad de quince años, en una fiesta, despues de tremenda emborrachada que se había dado], la pensé tanto… Tenía miedo, esa era la realidad.

Zoe, a quien no se le pasaba ningun detalle, sabía bien que algo pasaba entre la pareja, había un distanciamiento que saltaba a la vista, más por Levi que por Eren, el humor del mayor empeoró de la noche a la mañana, y el castaño se miraba taciturno y algo meláncolico, decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo por ellos, primero decidió a ir hablar con Levi, bajo el riesgo de ser asesinada por entrometida, además que moría de ganas de saber más de esa rara combinación.

En el segundo día de la pelea, invadió el apartamento de Levi, llevaba consigo un casco de jugador de fultboll americano, y un bate, tenía que protegerse por si Rivaille intentaba matarla.

-¿De que te disfrazaste loca?

-¿Te refieres a esto? [señalando el casco y el bate], es por seguridad personal [y rió], me invitas a pasar

-No, largate de mi casa.

-Necesito hablar, es sobre Eren, o quieres seguir peleado con él.

Rivaille entrecerró los ojos, pensando un poco, talvés la loca tuviera una buena idea en mente, tenía que reconocer que loca y todo, era brillante cuando se lo proponía.

-Entra loca, pero si ensucias algo…..

-¿Exactamente que fue lo que le hicistes a Eren, enano gruñon?

-Nada, dirás que hizo el cabeza de chorlito, deserebrado de Eren, mocoso idiota.

-Tratándolo así, lo único que harás es que se aleje, a menos que le dé sindrome de estocolmo en mujeres que sufren violencia doméstica.

-Vuelve a decir una idiotez de esas y te mató a patadas.

-Ahhh [dijo en tono indignada], ¿golpearías a una mujer?

-Tu no eres mujer, eres una loca, por tanto cuentas como objeto.

-Seguro así tratas al pobre Eren, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó, te das cuenta que es su primera pelea de novios, ¡que emoción!, dijo moviendo los dedos de las manos impacientemente.

-¡Loca!, por eso tu marido se divorció de tí.

-De hecho fui yo la que se divorció, era un experimento, quería saber que se sentía casarse, y divorciarse, e hice ambas.

-Enferma.

-Pero no vine hablar de mis experimentos exitosos, sino de tí y Erencito, él es un niño y debes tener cuidado en eso.

-Ya se que es un mocoso caprichoso e inmaduro.

-Algo me dice que tú eres más caprichoso e inmaduro que él, debes comprenderlo y darle atención, no estas acostumbrado a dar afecto y ese es el problema.

-No es tan fácil, no me deja, ni siquiera quiere acostarse conmigo, y el otro día dejo dormir a Irvin en su apartamento y le valió una mierda que yo le dijera que no.

-¡ENTONCES NO LO HAN HECHO AUN! [casi muere de un ataque de una taquicardia, justo le acaban de dar la información que tanto quería saber] ¿y porque Irvin se quedó en su depa?.., preguntó lo último para disimular un poco su entusiasmo.

-El cerdo dijo sentirse mal, y Eren se lo creyó, y lo dejó pasar la noche, era obvio que sólo quería quedarse con él, y no aun no follamos porque el mocoso no quiere, me rechaza, y evade el tema.

-Yo juraría que Irvin se estaba escondiendo.

-¿Escondiendo de que?, ¿qué sabes del Cerdo?

-He, dije eso en voz alta, no nada, no lo sé, solo es una suposición, [y rió alocadamente], y Eren es un niño con un corazón de oro, claro que creyó lo que el bandidito loco de Irvin le dijo, es un gran manipulador, debería ser diplomático o algo así, siempre se lo he dicho, tiene un gran don para engañar a la gente y utilizarla a su favor.

-Y además debes ser conciente que para Eren debe ser raro este tema de sostener relaciones con un hombre, lo de virgen no sólo se refiere a lo físico, sino también a la inocencia de la mente, y en ese aspecto él es virgen, además que conociéndote puedo apostar que pretendes ser el activo, y en ese caso, entonces Eren si es virgen tanto mental como físicamente, y si te conozco mejor, apuesto a que le habrás dicho algo tan romántico como "quiero metertela"

Rivaille rodó los ojos, esa mujer parecía leerle la mente.

-Le has preguntado, ¿si le gustaría que se la metieras al menos, o si le gustaría ser el activo, y que tú fueras el pasivo?

-Pero a mi no me gusta esa mierda del pasivo, me gusta meterla, y ¿Cómo sabes que Eren es virgen?

-Pero puede ser que Eren piense igual, talvés sea ese el problema, que tu eres un gay activo y él es un bisexual que sólo lo ha hecho con mujeres, por tanto es activo, y que importa como me di cuenta que Eren es virgen, y por cierto Armin no es virgen de ningun lado, y sospecho que Jean es homosexual y que le gusta el grandote de Rainer, y por eso finge que le gustan las mujeres para estar cerca, y sabías que el favorito de Hajime es Jean, y que Aurou a la edad de quince años participó en un certamen de Miss Gay, y que perdió porque cuando salió en traje de baño le dio una erección de la emoción en mero público ¡que repugnante!, y que usa ropa interior de mujer, es muy divertido investigar.

-Chismosiar dirás cuatro ojos.

-Pero no me has dicho, ¿que harás si Eren quiere ser el activo?, te volverás pasivo.

-No, a mí no me gusta esa mierda, el culo no es igual que la vagina de una mujer, no es como si se lubricará sola, por lo tanto duele, primera o no primera vez, siempre va a doler.

-Eres egoísta entonces, y no buscas como hacer feliz a Eren, sino solo satisfacer tus deseos propios, y si es eso, no deberías seguir enamorando a ese niño, amantes que te satisfagan no es dificil que los consiguas, piensa en eso, si lo que quieres es solo sexo o hacer el amor con Eren porque lo amas.

-Tchr…

-Si quieres acabar con esta pelea tonta, ve y disculpate, y deja de insistir con eso de follartelo, dale afecto y dale tiempo al tiempo.

-No soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, el idiota fue él.

-Y tu eres más idiota que él.

Levi miró a Zoe de una manera que indicaba que ya había hablado demasiado, -Oh., ya entendí, me voy, ya me voy…, se levantó del sillón donde estaba y salió encaminada a la puerta…, -Deja de ser un enano gruñon…., casi grito antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

.

.

Por otra parte Eren, se había decidido hablar con Irvin, sabía mucho por lo visto, y ademas siempre estaba cerca, todo lo que necesitaba era saber acerca de las relaciones homosexuales siendo el pasivo, aprovechando que Irvin de una u otra forma consiguió meterse en su depa nuevamente le preguntó, fue directo al grano, sin rodeos.

-Irvin, quiero hacerte una pregunta, no preguntes porque la hago, solo responde por favor.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Tú has sido pasivo?

Irvin enarcó ambas cejas y sonrió ampliamente, excelente iban hablar de sexo, uno de sus temas favoritos.

-En realidad no, mi culo es sagrado, se mira y no se toca, o bueno se toca, pero no se mete nada en el, jamás dejaría que me la metan, sería demasiado homosexual, a mi me gustan los hombres jovenes porque son faciles de manejar y convencer.

Eren iba a decir algo, pero Irvin prosiguió.

-Sin embargo, puedo darte una descripción amplia de lo que es ser un pasivo.

Al fin tendría su explicación, Eren se acomodó más en la silla de la barra de la cocina, esperando a que Irvin siguiera hablando.

-Lo que dije el otro día no era mentira, no es buena idea que seas pasivo, tienes que entender en primer lugar que el culo no es una vagina, y que la gran diferencia está en que la vagina esta hecha para que entren cosas y los culos para cagar, por lo tanto cualquier intromisión en él causara dolor.

Eren palideció

-Y no es questión que te vaya a doler sólo la primera vez, como sucede con las mujeres en su primera relación, siempre va ser igual, te va doler, así te la metan por millonesíma vez, además de que al paso del tiempo por el uso excesivo del culo te terminarás cagando, porque no podrás retener la mierda. La mayoría de los hombres pasan llorando cuando les tienen que hacer el examen de la prostata, y eso que sólo le meten un dedito en el culo, ahora imaginate que te metan un pito en ese lugar.

.

.

Al tercer día de enojados, Levi despues de pensar en lo que le dijo Zoe, llegó lastimosamente a la conclusión que tenía razón, había estado empecinado únicamente en querer tener sexo con Eren, y más que tener sexo, quería que fuera Eren el que se sometiera a ser el pasivo, sin siquiera escuchar si este estaba dispuesto o no. Llegó en ese momento a una decisión que para él era la correcta, no volvería a insistirle a Eren sobre tener sexo, si sentía la necesidad y no podía controlar sus impulsos, buscaría amantes furtivos en quienes descargar sus deseos carnales, de haberle preguntado a Zoe, probablemente le hubiera dicho que esa era la peor idea que en su vida se le había ocurrido, pero fue una decisión que tomó solo.

Esa mañana en la habitual grabación en el set, mientras se grababan algunas escenas donde ninguno de los dos tenían participación, fue el momento oportuno para que Rivaille aprovechara para hablar con Eren, trató de ser tierno con él y pedirle disculpas a su manera, no necesitó de mucho argumento el castaño lo extrañaba tanto como él, se encerraron en el camerino de Levi y ahí tuvo lugar la reconciliación, muchos besos apasionados en un intentó de devorar al otro, manos traviesas recorriendo con necesidad el cuerpo de su amado, muchos te amo, te extraño y perdóname de parte del castaño, y un lo siento por parte de Levi.

Durante el almuerzo, que siempre era en el set, como ya era costumbre Levi almorzaba siempre con Eren, junto con Irvin, Armin, Mikasa, Petra, y Zoe, que les hacían compañía. Ese día en particular Mikasa no llegó.

Los primeros en llegar fue la pareja, claro como ellos ese día el único trabajo que habían tenido era estarse reconciliando en el camerino de Rivaille, llegaron primero que nadie, y Eren quien a pesar de estar muy asustado por la información que le había dado Irvin, quería hacer algo distinto, desde el momento que le pidio a Levi que lo aceptara como novio sabía que no iba a ser como estar con una mujer, entró en esa relación sabiendo bien en lo que se estaba involucrando, y él también se calentaba cada vez que Levi lo tocaba y quería hacer algo para satisfacerse y satisfacerlo.

Aun no se le bajaba el calor que se había generado recien en el camerino, y ahí estaba en un lugar público, con su apuesto y apetitoso novio, y con el deseo invadiendole el cuerpo, no se lo pensó dos veces, en un segundo ya se había metido debajo de la mesa, para llegar donde Rivaille, y le bajo el cierre al pantalon, mientras que Levi no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Eren, Eren, que haces?, sal de ahí…, no…

-Shhhh…, dijo Eren con una risita.., -prometo que te va gustar.

-No Eren, sal de ah….

-Ah Levi, ya estas aquí, ¿En donde esta Eren?

-Irvin, est…., e… E..ren

En eso sintió la mano de Eren masajeando su miembro, de la tensión por el peligro al que estaba siendo sometido, su erección se hizo presente de inmediato, ademas del hecho innegable que era Eren, su Eren era quien lo tocaba.

-¿Te sientes bien enano?... dijo Irvin enarcando una ceja

-¿Qué tiene el enanin?... dijo Zoe mientras llegaba en compañía de Armin y Petra y tomaban asiento, examinó el rostro de Levi, estaba palido y sudando helado. –¿Qué tienes Levi?, mientras le tocaba una mano, estaba fría.

-Estoy bien, no tengo nada.., dijo apartando la mano, para que Zoe dejará de tocarlo.

Estaba intentando mantener la calma y cuando creyó que lo estaba logrando, sintió la lengua de Eren lamiendo su miembro, bajo la cabeza, mordiendose el labio, ¡Dios eso era demasiado! No iba aguantar sin gritar.

-¿Estás bien Rivaille?..., esta vez fue Armin quien preguntó, Rivaille estaba actuando raro.

-S… si…, fue lo único que pudo articular.

En eso sintió como Eren se metía todo su miembro en su boca, ¡Oh Dios, le estaba dando sexo oral!

Levi se aferró a la mesa, eso era demasiado, se iba a correr, era demasiado placer lo que estaba recibiendo, sentía como Eren metía y sacaba su miembro de su boca, ese era el mejor sexo oral que había recibido en su vida, estaba palido, y no podía decir nada. Ya lo sentía venir, se iba a correr en cualquier momento, y ni siquiera iba poder avisarle a Eren para que se quitara, por si no quería que le terminara en la boca.

-¿Levi no vas a comer?, ¿seguro te sientes bien, estas régido, y palido?..., volvió a decir Zoe

Levi medio asintió, si abría la boca iba a gemir.

-¿Y al fin y al cabo en donde esta mi Eren?.., dijo Petra viendo hacia todos lados, no había señas del castaño.

Cuando Levi no aguantó más se corrió y el líquido espeso y blanco que emanó de su miembro Eren lo recibió en la boca, era caliente y el sabor casi lo hace vomitar, le dieron nauseas, tuvo un par de arcadas e inconsientemente levantó demasiado la cabeza golpeando la mesa, todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros, e Irvin metió la cabeza por debajo de la mesa, encontrándose a Eren, quien al verlo del susto tragó todo el líquido que estaba reteniendo en la boca, un hilito de semen se le derramó por la comisura del labio.

-Oh por Dios, creo que ya sé donde esta Eren, Petra, creo que se nos adelantó a almorzar, ¿estaba rica la natilla de longaniza Erencito?, dijo riendo.

Que remedio lo habían descubierto, Levi se apresuró a subirse el cierre de su pantalón y Eren a salir de debajo de la mesa, con la cara toda roja, incluso Levi se sonrojo todo, Petra se tapo la cara y Zoe casi se ahoga en un ataque de risa, Armin solo bajó la mirada apenado e Irvin tenía una expresión de "*0*" en la cara. El castaño se fue directo al baño aun sentía nauseas se tragó todo el semen de Levi por accidente, al cabo de unos minutos regresó a la mesa.

-Este, yo…

-Ya les explique que tu y yo somos novios…, se apresuró a decir Levi al castaño para evitarle tener que dar explicaciones.

-Yo ya lo sabía…, dijo triunfante Zoe.

-Si yo también…., dijo Irvin, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Yo si no sabía nada…, admitió Armin.

Petra no dijo nada, seguía con el rostro rojo y la mirada al suelo.

-Y bien, hay que salir a celebrar…, dijo Zoe

-¿Eh?.., este

-Es buena idea…, dijo Rivaille, quien tomaba un sorbo de la taza de té que se había servido.

-En ese caso, conozco una disco super, vamos hoy, invitaré a los demás por si quieren ir, ¿que les parece?

-¿Una disco?…, dijo entusiasmado Eren, -Hace mucho que quiero ir a bailar.

A Rivaille no le gustaban esos lugares, pero estuvo de acuerdo, al igual que Armin e Irvin, Petra solo asintió un poco avergonzada aún.

.

.

La disco a la que se había referido Zoe, se llamaba "E X O" al igual que la agrupación musical, estaba repleta de gente haciendo fila para entrar, cuando de repente se parqueó en frente de la disco el deslumbrante _Koenigsegg CCX_ de Rivaille, de el bajo la pareja.

Eren llevaba puesto un chaleco sin mangas color negro, camiseta manga larga de color gris sin cuello, unos pantalones ajustados al cuerpo tipo militar y unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla de cordones, ambos de color negro, Levi por otro lado, iba vestido sencillo pero elegante, camisa negra manga larga recogida hasta los codos y un pantalón de pitillo color gris, haciendo juego con sus zapatillas negras.

El tumulto de mujeres afuera de la disco les reconocieron al instante, ambos eran muy famosos, les rodearon, casi los violan, más de una se le colgó del cuello a Eren robándole besos, una inclusive llegó a estamparle un beso directo en los labios, antes de ser empujada por otro ciento de mujeres peleandose por un tuquito de Eren.

Levi no pudo evitarlo tenía otro cerro de mujeres encima, pero estaba que se retorcía de los celos de que tocaran a su novio, solo él y nadie más que él tenía ese derecho. Sin embargo la situación para él era similar, sus fans intentaban besarlo, pero el no se dejó, le gritaban que lo amaban, más de una le dijo que quería un hijo de él.

Cuanto atrevimiento a Eren támpoco le gustó que tocaran a su Levi, era suyo únicamente y menos que le dijeran que querían un hijo con él, talves él no podría embarazarse nunca de él, pero ni por cerca dejaría que por eso se metiera con alguna de las zorras ofrecidas esas, primero las descuartizaba a todas.

Cuando por fin entraron lo primero que hizo Eren fue agarrar la mano de su novio, no dejaría que nadie más se le acercara.

-La mano te tiembla, ¿estas bien?

-Eh si, es que me molestó un poco ver como te rodeaban esas mujeres y lo que te dijeron

-A mi támpoco me gusto que te besaran, te dejaste besar en los labios, yo lo vi.

-Me agarraron descuidado, disculpa, no volveré a permitirlo, de no ser porque los guardias nos ayudaron a entrar, te juro que te armo una escena y me bajo al nivel de esas perras, y las descuartizaba por atreverse a tocarte.

-¿Ahora actuarás como una novia loca celosa?

-Si es necesario si.

Rivaille rió, sabía que Eren sería incapaz de golpear a una mujer, era capaz de insultarlas de eso no tenía dudas, era muy impulsivo al fin y al cabo. –Eso sería tan homosexual…., dijo y rió nuevamente.

Eren rió, y le sacó la lengua a Levi.

Apenas había terminado el almuerzo Zoe se había encargado de publicar lo del noviazgo de Eren y Levi, en su mayoría ya lo sospechaban así que no se extrañaron, y se emocionaron al escuchar sobre la celebración, ese era un buen pretexto para salir a bailar, y consumir alcohol.

Muchos asistieron, Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa, Annie, Mikasa, Mike, Petra, Armin, el infaltable Irvin, y Zoe, fueron de los primeros a los que divisaron, se sentaron en varias de las mesitas que estaban en el area V.I.P de la disco, desde que llegaron empezó la molestadera a la nueva pareja, Irvin fue el primero en preguntar cosas indecorosas a Eren.

-¿Cuánto le mide al enano?

Eren enrojeció, pero se pensó la pregunta intentando recordar más o menos cuanto le medía.

-Respóndele a Irvin, Eren..., dijo Rivaille con una media sonrisa, mientras le daba un primer trago a su Wisky en las rocas que le habían llevado.

-Pues creo que serán unos 20 más o menos.

-Oh carajo, ¿es en serio?, ¿tan grande la tiene el enano?... dijo Zoe, emocionada

-¡¿Te la metio hasta la garganta?! Dijo en tono burlesco Jean.

-Y a ti que te importa caballo…, se apresuró a decir Eren.

-Pues cuando quieras te la muestro a ver si es de caballo también, cara de mula

-Cara de mula, tu abuela.

-¿Quieres pelea mujercita?

-Oye ya bajale al tonito, deja de molestar a Eren…, dijo Rivaille dedicandole una mirada asesina a Jean

-Si, chicos, que no se suban los animos, hoy andamos celebrando…, dijo Zoe, intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Mejor vamos a bailar…, ofreció Annie.

-A eso vinimos…, dijo Zoe, encaminándose con Irvin a la pista de baile.

-¿Vamos Levi?.., dijo Eren tirando de la mano de su novio.

-A mi no me gusta bailar, vé tú, de aquí te miro.

-Pero así no es divertido, estamos celebrando.

-Anda, no insistas hombre, te dije que no me gusta.

-Bien.., dijo rindiéndose él si quería bailar, encaminó con Annie y el resto de los chicos a la pista de baile.

Bailaron y tomarón alcohol como si fuera agua, Levi seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, cada tanto Eren lo miraba le dedicaba una media sonrisa, la verdad era que esos lugares no le agradaban en lo absoluto, una chica linda se le acercó y le hizo platica, por educación le contestó y así entabló una conversación con ella, dijo llamarse Melody y ser su admiradora le pidió un autografo que amablemente Rivaille le dio.

Eren no se había fijado por estar bailando con Annie e Irvin, quien estaba dando un gran espectáculo haciendo pases como el robot, o el caminante en la luna, lo que tenía de viejo lo tenía de buen bailarin, Eren ya estaba pasado de tragos, incluso se había subido a una mesa a bailar.

No se dio cuenta en que momento su Levi había llegado a bailar con él, se sentía tan bien bailando con su novio, bailaba bien, y el podía abrazarlo a gusto aprovechando la diferencia de estatura.

De un momento a otro su novio lo encaminó a la parte trasera de la disco, por lo visto quería más privacidad, ese sin duda era el día perfecto, atrapó a su novio contra la pared y le dio el beso más apasionado que en su vida había dado, sus labios tenían un sabor tan dulce, nunca los había sentido así de dulces, eran muy suaves, y lo estaba besando tan bien, era la primera vez que lo besaba así.

Cuando se separó de él, jadeante y deseoso de esos labios tan dulces, le pareció raro ver que las orbes de su novio ya no eran de un tono zarco, sino azul cielo intenso, tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que ese no era su novio, sino su amigo, su mejor amigo, los labios que lo habían provocado y deseado devorar momentos antes pertenecían Armin Arlet.

-Eren

Eren reconoció la voz que lo llamaba, volteó a ver y era él, Rivaille estaba en la puerta de pie, ¿acaso los había visto?

* * *

Si los vio creo que Eren estará en graves problemas... :D..., ¿Que te pareció la escena debajo de la mesa Shito?, parece que al final no fue Rivaille haciendo cosas para enamorar a Eren, sino al reves jejejeje, la escena de las fans devoradoras de hombres fue idea de Koneko Taisho, que te parecio Koneko?, te lo imaginaste asi?, espero les haya gustado..., y a la pregunta que me hicieron si Rivaille es uke o seme, quiero explicarles que mi idea desde el inicio no fue hacerlos una pareja seme y uke, sino una pareja de sukes, por eso la confusión de que a veces ambos parecen uke y despues seme..., si les gusto dejen su comentario, sino les gusto también dejen su comentario, su opinión es importante para mí, creo que me será imposible actualizar cada semana, lo trataré de hacer cada quince días, y el regalito que del que hable en mi perfil, es la publicacion de otro fanfic, se llama "cumpliendo una misión de rango XL", es con personajes de Naruto, Sasori y Deidara para ser especifica, y también en este fic aparecerán Levi y Eren, es mi regalito para ustedes, ya lo publique pero aparece dentro d horas, denle chance y espero les guste! Besos a todos


End file.
